Warren Sisters
by WaNderLuSt2
Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?
1. Normalcy

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Prologue: Normalcy

"Emily I don't care what you say it's not right!" Anna snapped at her sister as Emily tried to reason with her.

Pushing past her sister she continued shoving clothes into bags that were thrown across her bed. After Billy Black had tried explaining to Anna she had kicked him out without letting him finish explaining and immediately started packing. Billy had phoned Emily hoping she could talk to her sister before she made such a rash decision. The pack had gathered across the road pacing back in forth but never intervening afraid they would cause more harm than good.

"Anna please just calm down" Emily begged her sister but Anna just shrugged her off and zipped up the bags and picked them up.

"I can't deal with this Emily… I want both of my girls to have a normal childhood" Anna picked up the bags and headed for the door, "Girls!" she hollered for her daughters.

"Just stay Anna no one will bother you I promise" Emily pleaded with her sister desperately trying to convince her to stay in La Push.

"Mommy where are we going?" seven year old Sarah asked her mom.

"On a trip baby get Claire and let's go" Anna forced a smile as she talked to her daughter.

"Can Auntie Emily come?" Sarah asked smiling at her aunt who held a sad smile.

"Sarah Elizabeth get your sister" Anna snapped at her daughter who rushed down the hallway.

"Anna you're scaring the girls" Emily stalked after her sister who threw open the door and was walking over to her pickup.

"Mommy?" four year old Claire rubbed her eyes as she walked outside holding her sister's hand.

"Get in the car girls we're going on a trip" Anna told her daughter while tossing her bags in the trunk.

Both girls stood frozen in their spot their eyes darting back in forth from their mom to their aunt.

"Mommy" Sarah held Claire's hand as she started crying.

"I want Quilly" Claire turned seeing Quil across the road who was being held back by Sam and Embry.

"Anna please" Emily pleaded with her sister; she scooped Claire up and tried consoling her niece who was crying for Quil.

"Sarah get in the car" Anna left the passenger door open and turned around to get her youngest. "Give me my daughter" Anna didn't wait for a reply but grabbed her daughter out of Emily's hands making Claire scream.

Claire screamed fighting her mom as she was put in the trunk. Emily couldn't help but cry seeing her sister drive off and seeing the broken Quil run into the woods.

**So this is a story that's been bouncing around in my head a lot and I'm finally getting it down on 'paper'. I really don't want to do a typical Claire/Quil story where they immediately fall back in love after being separated and have a happy ending. It's not to say they won't have a happy ending but it might take awhile. ;) **

**This story is dedicated to my sister whose birthday is coming up and is a diehard Twilight fan. Happy Birthday munch!**


	2. Sisters

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter One: Sisters

(14 years later)

"Sophie hurry up!" Claire pounded on the bathroom door but the only response she got was the music blaring from the radio.

Groaning she walked out to where her sister was leaning against the kitchen counter top. They were lucky when they found this loft last month. The sisters had moved from Oregon to Washington for a fresh start after the judge approved their emancipations papers.

"You know how she is" Katie smiled tossing Claire her apron.

"She's going to make us late" Claire complained while tying her apron on.

The girls had managed to find a job at a local diner only a couple blocks away from their loft.

"Stop stressing you know it's not good for you" Katie reminded her sister.

"Thanks mom" Claire stuck at her tongue while slipping on her jacket.

"I'm done" Sophie pulled up the bathroom door smiling.

"Let's go" Katie pushed both of her friends out the door as they rushed down the stairs to make it to the diner in time.

* * *

><p>The full moon hung high in the sky as Claire hung the closed sign on Charlie's Diner. She walked over to the booth in the back of the diner where her and her friends sat finishing off their dinners while counting out their tips for the night.<p>

"I got you your usual" Sophie smiled pushing a plate of chili cheese fries towards Claire who thanked her.

"How'd we do?" Claire asked Katie who was counting up their tips.

"Not bad we made close to 350 in tips combined and it's only Thursday" Katie told her sisters tucking their money into her apron.

Ever since they were out of the system they had to scrape their money to pay for basic utilities and rent. All three girls had taken on second jobs at a local catering company just to get by.

"I'm so tired though" Sophie groaned stretching in the booth, "and we have that big party tomorrow."

"You'll do fine" Claire tried to ease her friend's worry, "Just remember not to spill drinks on people."

Katie and Claire couldn't help but smirk remembering their first catering gig when Sophie had managed to trip and spill a tray of drinks onto the mother of the groom. It had taken everything Ms. Hattie had to calm the woman down. Fortunately for them Ms. Hattie found the whole thing assuming and took pity on them as she was once a foster child herself.

"Ha ha" Sophie ignored her sisters' laughs and focused on finishing her burger.

"Where's this gig?" Claire asked Katie.

"Some party out in Forks… an anniversary all I know is the wife is giving Hattie a hard time" Katie remembered her conversation with Hattie yesterday.

"Alright ladies it's time to go" Bernard the manager announced walking out of the back with his jacket on.

"Just remember no spilling drinks" Claire laughed teasing Sophie as Katie took their dishes to the back and they stood up ready to head back to the loft.

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to keep me company" Katie reminded Claire again as she leaned over a tray of cupcakes with a tube of icing, Sophie was passed out on the couch from exhaustion.<p>

"I can't sleep" Claire shrugged while taking a sip of her tea.

"Another episode?" Katie stopped looking at her sister her eyes filled with concern and worry.

She placed the tube down and joined Claire on the stools. Katie studied her sister for any of the usual symptoms of a migraine. For as long as Claire could remember she'd had what she'd call episodes where she'd start off having a migraine and then she'd have a seizure or night terror like episode the symptoms were never the same many of the doctors' that saw her over the years tried diagnosing her with epilepsy to munchausen syndrome and placed her on a wide variety of medicines which only seemed to make it worse.

"No" Claire shook her head she hated that she was such a burden.

Katie had always been the one to take care of Claire, every since they meant in a group home when they were both seven and she had tackled a boy twice their size from knocking Claire over. Katie had these six sense about her that she could calm Claire down and pull her out of an episode.

"Can I help?" Claire asked her hoping to change the subject.

"Sure… promise not to burn anything?" Katie teased her passing her a tube of icing, Claire was notorious for burning something whenever she attempted to cook or bake anything.

"Thanks" Claire threw a dish towel at a laughing Katie.

* * *

><p>The three girls hurried down the street each carrying a tray of cupcakes as they hurried to reach Hattie's place in time. They were once again running late as Sophie had lost her vest and Claire had misplaced her tie.<p>

"Whoa what's the hurry?" Hattie smiled walking outside to the catering van carrying a tray of food.

"We're not late are we?" Sophie asked her sitting her cupcake tray down in the van.

"No now fix your tie" Hattie turned and adjusted each of the girls' ties.

Every since they meant Ms. Hattie five months ago she had taken them under her wings in helping them find the loft, the job at the diner and many other things.

"Now this is our higher end job remember what I've taught you and please try and not spill anything" Hattie smiled at each of the girls as they each got in the van she closed the door and walked around to the driver's door.

* * *

><p>"You will circulate around the family room and patio with your trays. There is to be no socializing with the guests" Jessica Newton paced back in forth studying the three servers from Hattie's catering as they stood before her.<p>

She still couldn't believe she had let her son and his friends convince her to try a new catering company. But now she saw while they pushed so hard for this catering company, she would have a talk with him before the party started. She prayed this would go successful as this was her parents' fiftieth wedding anniversary.

"After you're done you will work on cleaning up and I'll discuss your payment with Ms. Hattie" Jessica told the group, "Please follow her around back and one of you needs to pull the van onto the street away from the house" she told the girls not waiting for a reply she turned around and walked back to the house.

"I'll pull the van around you guys go help Hattie" Sophie sighed already this felt like it would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sophie moved slowly up the sidewalk while trying to balance the four remaining trays without spilling the contents. She desperately tried to show her sisters' she was ready to take on more responsibility as she knew they always felt the need to take care of her because she was the youngest.<p>

"Need some help?"

Sophie looked up to find two teenagers standing in front of her. The taller one was fairly good looking with brown hair and blue eyes the shorter one had black hair and brown eyes. Both were blocking her path on the sidewalk.

"Adam was right" the shorter one grinned elbowing the other.

"Excuse me" Sophie gritted her teeth as she adjusted the trays.

"Why don't you let us take those trays for you" the taller one flashed a big smile at her.

"Thank you… for your offer but I can handle it" Sophie forced a smile she promised Claire she'd watched what she'd say.

"Maybe we can hang out later, I'm throwing an after party" the taller one suggested.

"Excuse me"

Sophie let out a sigh of relief seeing Claire she slid her way past the guys and relieved Sophie of two trays.

"We have to get back" Claire nodded to Sophie who followed her way back up to the house.

* * *

><p>"How's Hattie doing?" Claire asked Katie as they refilled their trays with food.<p>

It seemed the hostess had gone above and beyond to impress her parents with this formal dinner as most people had shown up in casual clothing and not formal attire. That and there was currently a game of tailgate toss in the backyard.

"Good she wants us to push the salmon" Katie told her.

"It's your turn to go out there" Sophie huffed marching over to the girls. "I'm tired of being hit on every five seconds and I'll lose my temper if that Newton kid tries to touch me again."

"Come on Sophie I thought you could handle them" Claire groaned seeing the rowdy group of guys outside.

* * *

><p>"Katie" Hattie called for Katie from the kitchen.<p>

"Just go out get rid of everything on the tray then I'll relieve you" Katie promised her sister before retreating back into the kitchen.

"You're lucky I like you" Claire grumbled grabbing a tray and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy you are the king" a boy whistled as Claire stepped out into the backyard.<p>

"It's like Charlie's Angels" another boy laughed earning many laughs from the guys around him.

Claire ignored them and slowly made her around the backyard as guys' grabbed food and cracked jokes or tried flirting with her. Claire yelped as two guys seemed to appear out of the sky crashing down onto a table in front of her.

"Now the party can start" one guy shouted.

"What the hell Brady and Colin!" Jeremy Newton shouted at the two.

Colin ignored Jeremy and did a running leap cannon balling into the pool; splashing everyone around them.

"Sorry…" Brady stopped finally noticing Claire who was standing behind them.

Claire bit her lip in pain as she felt a migraine creep up on her. She stumbled backwards the tray slipping from her hands.

"Are you okay?" Brady caught her and the tray before they fell to the ground.

"Yeah sorry" Claire grabbed her tray and rushed back in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Claire dropped the tray on the counter and sunk onto a nearby tray.<p>

"Oh dear another headache?" Hattie looked up from a food tray, her eyes filling with concern.

"I'm… okay" Claire gritted her teeth as she lowered her head into her folded arms hoping to reveal some pressure her forehead was resting on the cool table.

"Claire?" Katie rushed over kneeling in front of her sister; she slowly lifted Claire's head. "How's the pain?"

"I'm okay I promise Kat just cover for me" Claire forced a smile and went back to laying her head down.

"Don't you worry sweetie I'll watch her you help Sophie pass the dessert out and then your off the clock." Hattie wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed a styrofoam cup. "Claire honey I'll fix you a nice warm cup of Ms. Hattie's special tea."

"You come and get me if it gets worse" Katie said turning to Hattie who nodded.

"Of course I will" Hattie smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>"How bad is this one?" Sophie asked Katie as they filled the table with desserts from the cart.<p>

"Not sure it just started" Katie answered keeping a smile on her face as people walked over to the table for dessert.

Sophie glanced back at the kitchen hoping her sister would be okay she had never had one during a catering job. Her typical episodes would occur much later in the day. The girls' heads snapped up as a loud crash could be heard in the background. A frantic Mrs. Newton rushed over to the girls.

"You two need to get those La Push thugs to leave" Mrs. Newton snapped at the girls.

Sophie jumped up ready to snap at the hostess; as she had been rude and demanding to the girls' all day, but Katie grabbed her sister's hand.

"Mrs. Newton that's not part of our job" Katie forced a smile trying to be polite as they still had not got paid.

"I'll pay you double if you get those two thugs out of here" Jessica Newton bargained with the girls desperate to stop the party which erupted in the backyard.

"Deal" Sophie shouted grinning.

Katie shot her sister a look who merely shrugged.

"Then get out there and do it… please" Jessica pleaded with the girls who nodded and headed for the backyard.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you I know her" Brady shouted to Colin again who seemed to be ignoring him as a crowd formed around them all chanting for a fight.<p>

Apparently some athlete from the school had caught Colin making out with his girlfriend. Brady couldn't stop thinking about the waitress. Whenever he looked at her he had this sense of déjà vu. His eyes darted back to his brother who was currently laughing as the athlete laid on the ground nursing his hand and crying. The whole crowd stopped as someone had whistled loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"It's a two for one special" someone shouted at Katie and Sophie who stood side by side.

"Alright you two have to leave" Sophie stepped towards Colin and Brady.

"Really and you're going to stop us" Colin smirked at Sophie.

Sophie shot Katie a look and Katie pulled her behind her.

"How about a friendly wager?" Katie smirked at Colin the crowd seemed to like what she said and they all crowded around her.

"Name your price" Colin stepped forward towering over Katie.

"If I win you and your friend leave and if you win…" Katie said.

"I get you" Colin grinned the crowd cheered.

"Katie" Sophie hissed pulling on her sister who ignored her.

"Deal" Katie nodded shaking his hand.

"What's the wager?" Colin asked her.

"Really simple you just have to hold a pose for two minutes… no wait a thirty seconds we'll make it easy on you" Katie smiled sweetly.

"I can last a lot longer than that sweetheart" Colin laughed the crowd laughing along with him.

"Sophie hold my apron" Katie pulled off her apron and stepped out of her shoes.

"Katie" Sophie warned her realizing what she was about to do.

Ignoring her sister she took a deep breath and dropped her hands, the crowd grew silent as she slowly raised her hand.

"Sophie time me" she warned her sister as she slowly rose to her tippy toes and pushed herself even further till she was just standing on her toes.

"Shit"

"Look at her"

Katie ignored them biting the inside of her mouth she kept a straight face concentrating on Colin whose jaw had dropped.

"Ten more seconds" Sophie told her.

Katie's legs started to shake.

"Thirty" Sophie shouted, as Katie fell backwards Jeremy catching her.

"Damn she beat you"

"Come on Colin" Brady started to pull his brother back.

"You're a real spitfire" Colin couldn't help but grin at Katie.

"Girls!" Hattie hollered for the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm done with my first chapter I hope you guys enjoy it I probably rewrote this chapter three times trying to get it perfect. As you can probably guess what Katie did was inspiration from Titanic as I was watching that while typing.<strong>

**For those reading this story most of the girls' experiences will be based off personal experience or experiences my family has had. The episodes Claire has will be based off something similar to what my brother is going through right now. After reading this chapter as you can probably guess I'm not going to jump right into the girls' meeting the pack or going to La Push. Though this won't be the last time you read about Colin or Brady. I loved writing about them!**

**As for posting new chapters I will try and post new chapters every other day for as long as my schedule allows me too. **

**I want to give credit to my first reviewer j1u29 (virtual high five). Thank you for taking the time to read the prologue I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you for all the alerts to the story!**


	3. Twenty Four Hours

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Two: Twenty four Hours

"Sophie I'll be right back" Katie told her sister as Sophie sat beside Claire who was lying on the couch sleeping.

They were all still recovering from Claire's seizure like episode in the catering van. Whenever Claire had an episode she was exhausted from it as it seemed to drain all of her energy and she would end up sleeping close to twenty four hours just to recover from it. Hattie had covered for the girls with the Newton family so they could help Claire to the back of the van and then Sophie went back to help Hattie clean up leaving Katie and Claire alone.

"Where are you going?" Sophie's head snapped up from looking at Claire her eyes were filled with worry over being left alone.

Katie knew she was afraid of being left alone with Claire ever since they were twelve and Sophie was left alone to handle Claire. Afraid she would have another episode and she wouldn't know what to do. But Katie was exhausted every muscle in her body seemed to ache like she just ran a marathon.

"You'll be fine I promise… I have to shower for tomorrow" she reminded Sophie as Katie was going to be working a double tomorrow covering both hers and Claire's shift at the diner so Sophie could watch over Claire.

The two of them knew they couldn't afford to take off of work completely but Katie knew Sophie would never be able to handle working a double off of less than five hours of sleep.

"Okay" Sophie nodded turning her attention back to Claire as Katie walked back to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Turning the handle Katie turned the water on waiting for it to warm up before stepping into the shower. She paused briefly looking in the mirror and couldn't but tear up seeing the marks slowly starting to form on her body she knew they would turn into bruises soon they always did and Katie would hide them from Claire as she knew they only upset her. Stepping into the shower she choked out a sob remembering the episode it was one of the more severe episodes she had seen.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry Sophie" Katie yelled at Sophie who was fumbling to unlock the back of the catering van as she helped Claire down the road.<em>

_Claire's headache had gotten progressively worse in the short period of time till the chills and shakes had started which is when Hattie had called for them. Katie had immediately taken charge of the situation and assured Hattie Claire just needed fresh air and was a bit overheated and dehydrated. _

"_I'm hurrying" Sophie cried out throwing up the doors she stepped into the van and quickly pulled out table cloths from the crate and piled them on the floor for Claire to lie on. _

"_Okay go back in and help Hattie so she doesn't worry" Katie told her as Claire fell limp in her arms her eyes rolling into the back of her head, "Keep her occupied."_

_Sophie nodded rushing back up the road to the house. Katie gritted her teeth pulling Claire into van lying her down on the table clothes as Claire had arched her body and fought against Katie like she was some unknown enemy. As she reached to close the catering van's door Claire kicked out her legs kicking her in the back. Gritting her teeth she turned around to Claire kneeling beside her head._

"_Claire! Claire!" Katie called for her sister as she started to claw at herself while bucking her legs out. "No Claire" sitting on her stomach she grabbed her sister's hands trying to stop her from hurting herself. _

_Claire quickly turned on Katie and began pinching and hitting her in the arms and stomach. She began to moan loudly arching her back and kicking her legs trying to get Katie off of her._

* * *

><p>Claire had seized for nearly thirty minutes before she started to come out of it; it had taken an additional thirty minutes for her to become coherent. It had taken all of Katie's energy to restrain Claire from hurting herself.<p>

Standing up in the shower she turned off the water and grabbed her towel stepping out of the shower. Looking in the mirror again she saw her eyes were red and raw from crying in the shower she could only hope her sister wouldn't notice. Drying her eyes on the towel she quickly got dress to return to her sisters.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Sophie asked her as she saw Katie walk over while towel drying her hair she couldn't help but notice her sister's red eyes but refused to comment on it.<p>

Sophie could only imagine the pressure Katie carried with her. She had always cared for them when they were in the system together making sure they were safe and taken care of often shouldering the burden of that alone without complaining.

"Yeah how is she?" Katie asked her sitting in the chair across from them pulling her legs up she hugged her knees.

"Sleeping why don't you; get some sleep for tomorrow" Sophie offered her standing up the youngest Warren sister brought a quilt over to cover Katie up.

Sophie could see how exhausted Katie was and could only guess on the severity of this episode.

"Thanks… wake me if you need me" Katie nodded glancing at the clock she knew she only had a couple hours before she'd have to get up to work at the diner.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock again Katie felt like time was moving at a snail's pace her whole body ached and she had to wear leggings and long sleeves to cover up the bruising which had started forming. She had managed to down an energy drink before coming in which got her through the morning and most of the afternoon. But now that the energy drink was wearing off she was moving slower and slower. She was happy Claire was still asleep when she left this morning as she knew Claire needed her rest. Sophie had promised to call the diner if she needed her or if there was any type of emergency.<p>

"Order up!"

Rushing over to the window she was happy the diner was busy at least as she was making descent tips and she could focus on work instead of the other stresses. As she knew the moment she'd sit down the aches, exhaustion and emotions she'd been ignoring would creep up on her. Grabbing the two plates she headed over to the booth to deliver the order to the older couple in the far booth.

"Here you are" Katie smiled.

"Oh thank you" the woman gushed and the man just smiled as the two began eating.

The familiar ring of the bell alerted Katie to new customers. Turning she wiped her hands on her apron and rushed over to seat the new customers. On top of having to work a double the other waitress she was to work with had called out sick.

"Twinkle toes" Colin grinned at Katie his pack brother Brady standing beside him.

"I don't have time for this" Katie rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the two.

"You shouldn't ignore paying customers twinkle toes… I don't think your boss would be too happy" Colin smirked as he watched her stop and turn around slowly forcing a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Charlie's this way to your table" Katie said grabbing two menus and walked over to an empty booth Colin and Brady following her.

"So twinkle toes tell me what's good?" Colin grinned wagging his eyebrow as he stared at Katie.

"Look at your menu" Katie practically threw the menus at them and stalked off back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"She's really getting to you isn't she" Brady asked as he watched Colin staring at Katie as she was talking to another table. "You sure you didn't <em>imprint<em>?" he said whispering the last part.

After the two had left the party, Brady couldn't help but tease Colin as Katie the catering girl was the only one who seemed to make Colin temporarily speechless and beat him at his own games. Now his pack brother seemed to have a new focus on the blue eyed catering girl which is why they had spent most of the day searching Port Angeles for her.

"I told you no" Colin snapped kicking Brady under the table as Katie approached them with a sore look on her face. "Twinkle toes what's your specials today" Colin flashed Katie his trademark grin.

"I'm really sorry that I tricked you with the bet yesterday but I don't have time for this" Katie told them fighting back tears of exhaustion.

"Colin" Brady warned his pack brother; Sam had already lectured the two last month for crashing a high school party and nearly destroying a house.

Brady had no desire to accompanying Colin on his wild search for his catering girl but he couldn't stop thinking about the other one who looked so familiar to him.

"Two supreme burgers with extra order of fries and cokes" Colin told her frowning as he watched her walk away wiping away loose tears.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the diner's back door it hit the brick wall as she stumbled into the alley. The past twenty four hours had finally caught up with her. Her whole body shook as she collapsed on top of a wood crate and started crying. Grabbing her stomach she struggled to take a breath as she couldn't stop sobbing.<p>

"Katie?" Bernard open the door slowly he had knew something was wrong with the eldest Warren all day but he didn't push her as she seemed closed off.

"I'm… sosorry" Katie tried wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"You go head home missy I called Hattie who's going to come over and lend a hand." Bernard handed her his handkerchief.

Accepting the handkerchief, Katie nodded and pulled herself to her feet and followed Bernard inside to retrieve her coat.

* * *

><p>The two pack brothers sat in their booth talking when they saw Katie rush out the door of the diner.<p>

"Come on" Colin jumped up rushing after her.

Brady threw cash on the table and followed Colin who was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Katie hurried down the sidewalk eager to get home and just curl up into her bed and sleep. Using Bernard's handkerchief she dried her eyes noting wanting Sophie to worry more about her.<p>

"Kate!"

Stopping she took a deep breath before turning around as she recognized the voice.

"Please leave me alone" Katie begged them not wanting to deal with them anymore.

"What happen?" Colin asked her pulling to the side of the sidewalk Katie winced as he held her arm.

Unfortunately her wince didn't go unnoticed from Brady he pushed Colin away who growled.

"What happen to you?" Brady pushed her sleeves up revealing her bruises.

Katie ignored them and pushed her sleeves back down.

"Nothing" Katie shook her head and tried to walk around them but they blocked her path.

"Please let us help you" Colin knew someone was hurting her.

"You can help me by leaving me alone" Katie pushed past them and rushed down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was harder than I thought to write. The actual symptoms Claire experienced are based off of different episodes my brother experienced. I really wanted to incorporate them into the story. This chapter mainly revolves around Katie as I based some of it off me and my reaction and how I dealt with my brother's episodes<strong>

**Sorry I didn't post friday was my sister's birthday and I couldn't get to a computer. Then I had food poisoning yesterday which wasn't fun. So I'm going to attempt to type another chapter than post back to back chapters today. The next chapter I'll post will be tonight.**

**I want to thank all my readers and the reviewers. Special thanks go to;**

**Noble Korhedron: **Your review made me laugh I could defiantly see her freaking out if she knew

**J1u29: **Thanks for reviewing again I hope you like this chapter

**(): **I promise to post another chapter tonight for you!


	4. Job Opportunity

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Three: Job Opportunity

Sophie balanced the bags of groceries in her arms as she walked back to the loft. She had happily volunteered to go grocery shopping eager to get out of baking for the day. Hattie was having the girls bake for the day for upcoming catering jobs. She hoped by leaving Katie alone with Claire, Claire would get her to open up more about why she had come early from the diner visibly upset.

"Hey freckles!"

Turning around Sophie frowned seeing the boys from the Newton party.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked the two of them confused to see them in Port Angeles.

"We wanted to see how our favorite catering waitresses are doing" Colin smiled at Sophie.

"How did you find me?" Sophie asked them hugging the grocery bags while taking an involuntary step backwards.

"We're… sightseeing… we ran into one of the other cater waitresses yesterday… Katie at the diner off sixth" Brady tried to explain as he could see the worry and fear in her eyes, "She seemed upset is she okay?"

* * *

><p>"How many more do we have to make?" Claire asked Katie again as they had spent the day in Hattie's kitchen making cakes and cupcakes for a catering job and for Hattie to sell.<p>

"At least three more cakes and a dozen red velvet cupcakes" Katie answered grinning as Claire groaned.

"Tell me why I agreed to help you again?" Claire teased her as she placed a cake on a cooling rack.

"Because you just love my company" Katie grinned while measuring out ingredients for the red velvet cupcakes.

"Haha" Claire grumbled while reaching up high to grab a bag of flour.

* * *

><p>Colin and Brady walked alongside Sophie as she led them to Hattie's catering. After she dropped her groceries off at the loft she had planned on coming up with an excuse to ditch the two. But Brady had expressed interest in hiring Ms. Hattie to cater his boss's anniversary. This is why Sophie was leading them down the block to Hattie's building.<p>

"So you're telling me your all sisters?" Colin asked her again while shooting Brady a look of confusion, "But you have red hair?"

"Yeah we kind of became our own family… we grew up in the foster care system together and spent time together in group homes. We ended up filing for emancipation to get out of the system that's when we official became a family" Sophie explained to them, as she felt at ease talking with the boys.

"Wow" Brady said. "Did you grow up around here?" Brady asked.

"No Oregon" Sophie answered, "Here we are," she said opening the door the sign on the door read _Ms. Hattie's Catering_.

The three stepped into the building, Colin and Brady took in everything and saw it was actually very nice building despite the look on the outside.

"Just wait here" Sophie told the two before ducking behind the counter heading into the back.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Sophie called for her sisters while pushing open the door.<p>

She couldn't help but laugh seeing her sisters both covered in flour head to toe. Claire and Katie were sitting cross legged on the counter with a bowl in between them. It looked like the kitchen had a flour explosion.

"Don't laugh or I'll get you too" Claire threatened her while scooping up another handful of flour she tried to hide her smile.

"The flour bag fell on her and I made the mistake of laughing" Katie explained while licking the cake batter with the spatula, "How was shopping?"

"Good I found some business for Hattie is she in?" Sophie asked the girls.

"No she had to run errands… do they want to meet with someone now?" Katie asked while trying to shake off the excess flour as she hopped off the counter.

"They're just in town visiting… they actually said they meant you yesterday" Sophie said and watched Katie drop her spatula and rush over to peak through the doors.

"I can't believe him!" Katie hissed peaking through the door to see Colin and Brady standing out front.

"Aren't they the two who crashed that party?" Claire asked peaking out the other door.

"Yeah they came to the diner when I worked the double too" Katie added.

"They said they wanted Hattie to cater their boss's anniversary party" Sophie explained while running her finger along the bowl tasting the batter.

"Really?" Katie asked her.

"Yeah so who's going out there?" Sophie asked her older sisters.

* * *

><p>"Twinkle toes" Colin smiled as the three Warren sisters walked out of the back kitchen two of the sisters still had flour in their hair.<p>

The two had tried not to overhear the conversation between the sisters but they had caught bits and pieces of it. Now they were struggling to keep a straight face seeing Katie and Claire.

"Sophie said you were interested in having a party catered?" Claire turned to the two looking for confirmation as she sat on a couch Katie and Sophie sitting beside her and Colin and Brady sat in the two chairs across from the couch.

"Yeah a surprise party for our boss and his wife" Brady explained to Claire as he studied her face still feeling a sense of déjà vu in seeing her.

"Okay what date were you looking at?" Katie asked them pulling out a notebook and pencil.

"…Two weeks from today" Brady answered her while shooting Colin a look as the two had never planned a party before let alone one for Sam and Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>You could say I was inspired today… that and I have no desire to work on homework. This is kind of just a filler chapter that will lead the way to the Warren sister's meeting the pack at La Push. The next chapter will be about the catering gig.<strong>

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading my story and being patient with me as I'm not jumping right into the Twilight world and I'm really trying to develop the Warren sister's back-story first. The next chapter will have the appearance of the pack and I will desperately try and do every justice in accurately portraying each character.**

**Which is why I probably won't post the next chapter till the latest on Wednesday earliest tonight but I promise that chapter will be the longest chapter yet. **

**Special thanks go to my two reviewers for this chapter;**

**Ebony Hallow:** I'm so glad you've enjoyed reading my story so far and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Noble Korhedron: **Thank you for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to answer some of the questions you had into the chapter and I'll try and answer the questions here too.

Katie was just emotionally exhausted from everything that had happen within those twenty-four hours; Claire's episode, lack of sleep, working a double, and being sore from Claire's episode.

Later in the story I'll talk about why each of the girls were in the foster care system but to answer your question about why they were emancipated in the first place was to simply get out of the foster care system.

I hope I answered your questions! If you have anymore don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. The La Push Pack

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Four: The La Push Pack (Two Weeks Later)

"Don't you dare touch that" Katie warned Sophie while she was searching in her small pantry for a spice to add to the chili she was making.

"I just want to have a small taste" Sophie grinned lifting the lid she used a spoon to scoop up a bite. "Oh… it's hot" Sophie turned and spit the chili into the sink as a Katie passed her a cup of water.

"I warned you" Katie couldn't help but laugh as Sophie chugged the water.

"Swrry…" Sophie sat back down on the stool.

"Besides this is for tomorrow" Katie reminded her.

Between Katie and Hattie they had been cooking and baking nonstop since the girls agreed to cater for Colin and Brady. It had been a running joke among the girls that they were preparing to feed an army.

"How much more is Hattie having you make?" Sophie asked her.

"Well Hattie said she's going to prepare the burgers and then I just have to make the desserts" Katie answered her while stirring the chili.

So far they had made coleslaw, potato salad, macaroni salad, and two dozen pork skewers. They still had to make a dozen pies, five dozen burgers, a cake and four dozen cookies. Bernard was giving them more food from the diner at a discount.

"Where's Claire?" Sophie asked glancing at the clock.

Claire had offered to run over to the diner to pick up some pie pans from the diner over an hour ago.

"I'll give you two guesses" Katie knew what was holding her sister up since they agreed to the gig the two La Push boys seemed to always show up at their loft or work.

"Katydid I'm hungry"

Sophie couldn't help but snicker at Collin's latest nickname for her sister as he threw open the door and walked into the loft followed by Claire and Brady who were talking.

"Then go home than Collin… don't touch it" Katie threatened Colin with a spoon as he tried to steal some food.

"Aww don't say that" Collin turned around putting on a fake look of hurt.

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge" Sophie announced to Collin.

"Dibs" Collin said while rushing over to the fridge.

* * *

><p>The crescent moon hung in the sky as a howl filled the air. Sam had put Collin and Brady on patrol again. Since most of the wolves that imprinted have stepped back from phasing so they could age along with their imprints that left the other wolves to continue to keep up patrol.<p>

"_What's wrong with you?" _Brady asked his pack brother as they were on patrol in their wolf forms.

"_Nothing" _Collin ignored him and ran ahead to get away from his questions.

"_It's her isn't it?" _Brady wasn't stupid he knew what was on Collin's mind.

Brady had seen the way Collin would look at her; he knew his pack brother was falling hard for Katie. But he also knew what was worrying him. Last year when their pack brother Jared's cousin Daniel had brought his girlfriend to a cook out the unthinkable happen and Collin's little brother had imprinted on her.

"_You afraid of one of the pups?" _Brady tried to tease Collin the only response he got was a growl. _"She'll be fine beside's you've already threatened them not to look her in the eyes." _It was true Colin had made it clear that if anyone looked her in the eyes he'd tear them limb from limb.

* * *

><p>"Turn the music up" Sophie yelled as she sang along to an Adele song that came on the radio.<p>

The girls were currently heading over to La Push to get ready for the party because of the increase food Hattie was following them with Bernard in his truck. They had managed to leave on time but now were running ten minutes behind as Katie had made a wrong turn while traveling through Forks.

"And I set fire to the rain!" Sophie belted out laughing as she sung loud and extremely off key.

Claire and Katie couldn't help but laugh at Sophie and her antics.

* * *

><p>"Alright you girls start to unload everything while I head off to see where we're setting up" Hattie said heading off to the house where Collin and Brady were coming out from Bernard following her slowly. "And Sophie button the shirt." Hattie added.<p>

Sophie sighed buttoning her shirt, all three girls were allowed to dress down for this gig wearing jeans and white button up tops

"It looks like we robbed a grocery store" Claire couldn't help but laugh as the catering van was stacked with food and equipment.

"Have no fear ladies we've brought help" Collin announced pulling a surprised Katie into a hug.

"This is Josh my brother and his friends Daniel, Brendon and Hunter" Brady introduced the four boys to the girls.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Katie" Katie smiled she couldn't help but find it odd how no one but Josh would make eye contact with her.

"I'm Claire" Claire smiled introducing herself.

"and I'm Sophie" Sophie smiled nervously as she noticed how much taller and bigger all of the guys were.

"We can help carry the heavy stuff and take you to wear the party will be" Brady told the girls.

"Thank you" Claire smiled at Brady as he took charge of the situation.

* * *

><p>The girls had quickly set up for the party in Brady and Collin's backyard as they shared a small place out the outskirts of La Push near the woods. They currently had all the food sat out as the guys moved picnic tables into the backyard. Brady had told Hattie that Sam and Emily would be arriving in less than an hour along with two other couples and their children they all thought they were coming over for a simple cook out.<p>

"Do you need any help with that?" Brady asked Claire as she began to unwrap the burgers so they could be grilled on the grill Josh had pulled out.

"Sure" Claire smiled offering him another tray.

"So did you finish the book yet?" Brady asked her as they stood side by side.

"No I'm about half way through" Claire smiled; Brady had recommended a new book by James Patterson to her last week at the diner when they found out they shared a mutual love of books.

The two over the last couple days had become close friends and Claire had often thought of Brady as a friend or brother. Brady would often show up at the diner during her shift eager to talk about books, music or anything else on their minds.

* * *

><p>"Alright my dears remember to smile" Hattie had gathered the three Warren sisters together to briefly remind them of everything before the guests of honor would arrive. "You don't need to circulate as it's more informal but just refill the bowls and plates… sugar how's your head" Hattie asked Claire her voice filled with concern.<p>

"I'm fine" Claire assured Hattie.

"Alright I will be in the kitchen warming up things and cooking our remaining pies with Bernard" Hattie told them.

"Have fun" Sophie grinned and Hattie swatted her with a dish towel.

All three girls knew about Hattie and Bernard's relationship.

* * *

><p>"They got here early everyone down" Aaron the youngest pack member shouted to the group as everyone hurried to their hiding spots.<p>

Everyone hid behind the house or picnic tables or in the bushes.

"Why did you run ahead of us Aaron?" Sam questioned Aaron confused by his strange behavior as he had raced the group over to the house.

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

* * *

><p>"They sure can eat" Sophie whispered to Claire as many of the guys at the party were coming up from seconds and thirds.<p>

"Shh" Claire hushed her sister as she scooped out more coleslaw into the bowl.

"They must have bottomless stomachs" Sophie giggled.

"Foods great Claire" Brady smiled as he approached the table.

"Oh no; Claire can't cook to save her life" Sophie teased Claire.

"Shut up Sophie" Claire elbowed her sister.

"Well it's still delicious" Brady smiled before heading off to a picnic table.

* * *

><p>"Here's some more burgers" Josh walked over to Katie and passed her a hot plate of burgers from the grill.<p>

"Thanks… hey Josh?" Katie paused holding the plate. "Did I do something to offend your friends?"

Katie had tried to figure out while the six guys had avoided her and never looked at her face.

"You'll have to ask Collin" Josh couldn't help but smirk as he had warned his brother.

"Why would I have to ask Collin?" Katie turned to ask him but he was already heading over to the grill where his girlfriend Jamie was waiting.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back" Claire told Sophie who was walking around collecting dirty plates and cups with a trash bag.<p>

Picking up two piles of bowls she slowly made her way back to the kitchen trying to carrying all of the bowls without dropping them. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and nearly ran into someone who was coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry" Claire apologized to the woman as she realized it was Emily Uley one of the guests of honor.

"It's… okay" Emily smiled but suddenly her smile vanished and she dropped her cup it shattering on the ground.

"Here let me" Claire quickly placed the bowls down and grabbed a cloth kneeling down she began picking up the glass.

"Let me help" Emily knelt down helping her. "Um… you look really familiar have we've meant before?" Emily asked her.

"No I don't think so" Claire shook her head.

"My name's Emily… Emily Uley"

"Claire Warren"

* * *

><p>"Hey Sophie I'll be right back" Katie told her sister as she saw Collin heading around the side of the house taking out trash.<p>

Katie hurried after Collin rushing around the corner she couldn't help but yelp as she ran into him. She would have fallen backwards if he didn't catch her.

* * *

><p>"Miss me already Katydid?" Collin chuckled as she blushed pushing him away.<p>

"Is there something that I did?" Katie asked Collin as she wasn't sure how to even ask him.

"No" Collin shook his head looking at Katie confused.

"Josh's friends… avoid me and I've tried to be nice but… it's like they won't look at my face…" Katie stopped as Collin smirked at her. "It's not funny" Katie crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Oh don't worry about twinkle toes I'll talk to them" Collin couldn't help but smile as his threats with his younger pack brothers worked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam… can I talk to you?" Brady came up to Sam as he was returning from the dessert table with a plate full of sweets.<p>

"Sure" Sam knew something had been bothering Brady recently but Brady had always been the quite reserved one of the pack.

"Have you ever had a feeling of déjà vu?" Brady asked Sam as he still had that feeling with Claire.

"Sometimes why?" Sam asked him the two sitting down at a picnic table.

"Did that déjà vu feeling happen repeatedly?" Brady asked him another question.

"No… " Sam shook his head.

"Sam!" Emily rushed over to her husband.

* * *

><p>"Claire are you okay?" Katie asked her sister as she noticed her carrying in broken glass.<p>

"Yeah Mrs. Uley dropped a cup" Claire explained dumping the glass into the trash.

"You girls are doing great out there" Bernard smiled at the girls.

"Thanks" both girls thanked him.

"Oh you leave them alone… here's our last two pies girls you go ahead out" Hattie smiled passing them two more pies.

"I can't believe how much they've eaten" Claire joked with Katie while walking back to the backyard.

"I know" Katie giggled placing the pie down and began slicing the pie.

**I'm done with this chapter I had a minor writer's block these past couple days so I apologize for updating a day late. I hope you enjoy this chapter I had some trouble writing it as I wanted to portray all of the characters accurately. I really like including the younger pack members as I feel like they're easier to write about. I loved writing about Collin in this chapter and him worrying over one of the pups imprinting. **

**I'm still a little iffy about this chapter but I'm going to post it so I don't keep you guys waiting…. so please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and a special shout out to my reviewers: **

**Ebony Hallow: **Thanks for the review! Your review made me smile. I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think.

**J1u29: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like how the story is developing so far let me know what you think about this chapter. I really want to explore the affects imprinting and when an imprint is taken away so I won't give too much away but Claire will meet Quil within the next two to three chapters.

**The next chapter is going to include Emily and maybe some other pack wives and some Katie/Collin and Claire/Brady scenes. Don't worry though Quil still plays a major part in the story. I'm also keeping Sophie on the backburner for now but that won't be for long. **


	6. Living Life

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Five: Living Life

Emily's mind was reeling after her run in with Claire Warren the waitress during her anniversary party. She had tried to explain to Sam but he didn't know what to make of her rambling and when she had gathered the attention of everyone at the party she quickly realized that it was not the time or place to discuss the possibility of running into her long lost niece.

Sam had promised to talk with her more back at their house. This is how she ended up flipping through scrapbooks in her bedroom while waiting for Sam to put their littlest one asleep.

"Emily you still awake?" Sam said while gently pushing open their bedroom door.

"Yeah" Emily nodded closing the book. "I'm sorry about earlier" Emily apologized scooting over as Sam sat beside her and quickly pulled her closer.

"Don't apologize Em you just worried me… how can you be so sure about it?" Sam asked her as the whole pack had long since given up hope of finding Claire.

"I wasn't sure till I looked through my mom's old scrapbooks… look at this picture" Emily pulled out an old black and white photo and handed it to Sam, "This is a picture of my grandmother when she was younger… she looks almost identical to the cater waitress… Sam her name is Claire too" Emily explained while trying not to ramble on.

Sam studied the photo his mind going over not only everything his wife said but his earlier conversation with Brady.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Wiping another booth down she picked up a tray filled with dirty dishes and headed back into the diner's kitchen to dispose of them. She had hoped Sophie was feeling better she had woken up during the night getting sick. So she had offered to cover her shift at the diner for her so she could take the day to recover and heal from the flu bug. Coming back out she looked around the diner and realized the diner was dead except for two tables and one of those tables was Brady. She couldn't help but smile seeing Brady sitting in his usual booth at the back of the diner.

"Claire why don't you take your lunch now" Bernard interrupted her thoughts. "I'll take care of the one table so you can eat with your friend."

"Thanks Bernard" Claire smiled taking her apron off as she walked over to Brady.

"Hey Claire" Brady smiled offering her some food from his plate.

"Thanks" Claire smiled taking a fry.

The two sat in silence for awhile as they finished off one of Brady's many plates he ordered. It had become a common occurrence where the two would share a meal together and talk. Claire couldn't help but feel at ease talking with Brady, he made her feel comfortable and safe all at the same time like he was an old friend. She didn't know how to describe her feelings for Brady he felt like a friend and brother sometimes and other times it felt like her emotions were all twisted up.

"How's Sophie?" Brady knew her sister was sick as she mentioned it earlier.

"She stopped getting sick around three in the morning she's sleeping right now Katie's going to keep an eye on her" Claire had explained the two sisters' would switch places for Katie's shift at the diner later tonight. "I did manage to finish the book" Claire smiled.

The two began discussing the James Patterson book together.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Briefly looking up Katie made sure Sophie was okay as she was fixing a bowl of soup for her. Sophie had finally gotten up two hours ago and now wanted to try some food hoping to keep it down. She could only imagine how bad her sister felt as she hadn't been able to keep anything down she had finally managed to fall asleep on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked her she couldn't help but feel bad for her sister as she had a quilt wrapped around her and she was hugging a pillow.

"Awful" Sophie groaned blowing her nose while tossing the used tissue into the small trash can beside the couch.

"Don't overdo it with the soup just try a couple bites" Katie said in a mothering tone Sophie merely nodded accepting the soup.

Katie took a seat across from Sophie eating her own bowl of soup she couldn't help but remember the first time she had meant Sophie in the foster care system. She was placed in another foster home and had meant a very sick Sophie this was when Claire was in another hospital being looked at for her episodes.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_(Five Years ago; Portland Oregon)_

_Twelve year old Katie followed behind her social worker Ms. Daniels who walked briskly down the sidewalk. She was once again being taken to another foster home expect this time Ms. Daniels had gotten smarter and had separated Katie and Claire while Claire was once again at another specialist. As she was being taken to another foster home after she had gotten in a fight at the group home. She didn't regret it the older boy had cornered her and Claire in the yard and caused Claire to have a seizure. The two girls had quickly formed a fast friendship when they meant three years ago in Portland's one of many group homes. Every time they were separated they had managed to get kicked out of the foster home and sent back to the same group home on East Street. _

"_Keep up" the woman snapped not noticing how Katie was struggling to carry her bag. "Oh for goodness sakes" the woman snapped turning around grabbing Katie's bag from her hands. _

_Katie risked the urge to commit back knowing it would only anger her social worker. As soon as she got the chance she would run away from this foster home and go back to the group home the workers there always liked her and would let her come back._

"_Are you paying attention?" the woman snapped her fingers in Katie's face._

"_Sorry Ms. Daniels" Katie barely got her apology out before Ms. Daniels continued talking. _

"_People don't want a troubled girl you need to make this work or you'll be back in the group home… that means no more of your creepy feelings keep that to yourself" Ms. Daniels ranted referring to Katie's six sense she had. _

_Katie wasn't sure what to call it but she was able to tell if someone was bad or had something off. It wasn't special or anything she just had a tingling sensation when she meant someone like that. It felt like spiders crawling across her body tons of little spiders. _

"_Here we are" Ms. Daniels dropped her bag ringing the door bell. _

_Grabbing her bag Katie clutched it as the door open she couldn't help but gasp as the same tingling sensation hit her full force like a mac truck she had never felt it this bad before. _

"_Mrs. Smith this is Katie" Ms. Daniels shoved Katie forward. _

"_Thank you Ms. Daniels I'm sure we'll get along great" Mrs. Smith clutched Katie's shoulder gripping her tightly. _

_Ms. Daniels didn't notice Katie flinching and quickly left the two after the adults finished talking. _

"_I'm so happy you're here let me introduce you to your foster sisters" Mrs. Smith dragged Katie along down the hallway. "I just know we'll get along and become best friends… as long as you follow my simple house rules. You have to have house rules when dealing with troubled girls like yourself. But don't worry all of my girls are quickly reformed with my methods." The woman ranted along stopping briefly at the end of the hall she opened a door with a key she had pulled from her apron. _

_Opening the door revealed three beds in a row sitting on two of those beds were two girls who looked close to her age but both girls looked extremely sick, they were thin with dark circles under their eyes and looked sickly. One girl had auburn hair and the other girl had blonde hair. _

"_Your foster sisters are sick so I expect you to pull their weight… this is Lisa and Sophie."_

_Katie stared at the two girls who looked deathly ill, they looked like they were on death's door. Her tingling sensation has yet to disappear. She was shoved forward to the last bed the door slammed shut behind her. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Katie never regretted being sent there if she wasn't sent there she wouldn't have been able to save her future sister. Psychotic Mrs. Smith had suffered from Munchausen by proxy and her method of saving the troubled girls was to push them to deaths door then bring them back like a savior. She had spent five months with her trying to save the girls in the end she had only escaped from the home when the foster care system only became alert to what Mrs. Smith was doing after Lisa died. Katie and Sophie were sent back to a group home where Claire was and that's how the three girls first meant.

Sitting back in the chair she knew Sophie hated being sick as it was a constant reminder of that awful two years she was with Mrs. Smith. She never really talked about what happen during those two years and Katie could only imagine what she went through.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The two Littlesea brothers were on patrol together patrolling the south border of Quileute territory. Sam had increased patrol to there always being two members on patrol at all times.

"_Why so quiet?" _Josh asked his brother running alongside him.

"_I just have a lot on my mind…" _Collin said his mind drifting to Katie as pictures of her seemed to flash in his mind.

"_Man I don't think you've ever had it this bad before" _Josh chuckled which sounded like barking.

"_What?"_ Collin briefly glanced at his brother confused.

"_You're in… love with her or very strong lust either way she's all you can think of" _Josh said Collin responded by growling.

"_You don't know what you're talking about… I didn't imprint on her" _Collin growled.

"_You don't have to imprint to fall in love with someone"_ Josh reminded him as imprinting beforehand was often thought of a rare thing but with six out of eleven wolves already imprinted.

Collin knew Josh was right but he couldn't help but worry out of the possibility of one of his or Jacob's pack members imprinting on Katie.

"_You can't live in fear of that happening Collin"_ Josh said running alongside him.

"_I can't but worry"_ Collin thought of what happen with his brother and best friend and how Josh imprinted on his best friend's girlfriend.

"_I couldn't help that Collin… you have to have faith that it won't happen to you and Katie"_ Josh knew what his brother was thinking.

It had taken him and Daniel over a year to work past Josh imprinting. Now the two were friends but Daniel always seemed to keep his distance when Josh and Jamie are together.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"You really think she's our Claire?" Rachel asked Emily as she sat down a pitcher of ice tea.

The three pack wives had gathered together at Rachel's house so Emily could share her discovery with them through the years it had become a common thing for them to meet at each other's house for play dates and girl talk.

"It was like something just clicked seeing her… I don't know how else to describe it plus she looks just like my grandmother look at the picture" Emily pulled out the same picture from her purse and passed it to Kim.

"There is some resemblance to the cater girl… what did Sam say?" Kim said while passing it to Rachel.

"He said he would look into it" Emily knew Sam would try to find out the best way to handle this. "I just don't understand if she is our Claire what happen to Anna and Sarah.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**.

Slowly getting up Katie hurried to the door trying not to wake Sophie up who had fallen back to sleep on her bed. She had hoped in the shower to get ready for the night shift at the diner. Claire shouldn't be done for another three hours.

"Collin what are you doing here?" Katie opened the door as Collin walked into the loft.

"Nice outfit Katydid" Collin was referring to her half buttoned waitress outfit.

Katie couldn't help but blush and quickly finished buttoning the remaining buttons.

"What are you doing here?" Katie repeated her earlier question.

"I knew you spent the day playing nurse so I thought you might like someone to take care of you" Collin held up the bag of Chinese food and a movie.

"Thanks" Katie couldn't help but smile and headed over to the family room. "Don't sit there" Katie said as she saw Collin was about to sit on Sophie's couch. "Sophie had the couch" she explained.

"So small couch then?" Collin sat down on the girls' loveseat.

Katie moved to sit in the chair across from him.

"Oh no if you want the food you have to come over here" Collin smirked patting the seat beside him.

He couldn't help but smile watching as her eyes drifted to the small spot between Collin and the arm of the couch.

"If you don't fit there you could always" Collin wagged his eyebrow patting his lap.

"Shut up" Katie shoved him or at least attempted to and then sat down beside him Collin quickly pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her.

Katie couldn't but sigh and snuggle closer to Collin as it was like having her own personal furnace. She couldn't help but yawn as Collin hit play on the movie as she hadn't gotten any sleep taking care of Sophie last night.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hurry Brady" Claire rushed along the sidewalk as she had tried to reach Katie when she was late for her shift.

She had covered for her till Bernard was able to call someone in to cover her shift. Now Claire was rushing along her mind going to the work case scenarios as Katie had never been late for her shifts before.

"I'm sure she's fine" Brady tried to assure Claire as he opened the door and Claire took the stairs two at a time.

They quickly reached the loft and she unlocked the door rushing in. She stopped letting out a sigh of relief seeing her sister safe and sound. Both Katie and Collin were fast asleep on the small loveseat. Collin's legs were stretched out on the table and Katie seemed curled up around him her head resting on his chest.

"See she's safe and sound… and it looks like her and Collin have stopped fighting" Brady couldn't help but smile at the content look his pack brother had.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I've found my muse it's slowly coming back to me. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to be doing some research on how Sam and Emily would go about researching whether Claire is their Claire. I also included a flash back of how Katie and Sophie met. I'm hoping in future chapters to include some more flashbacks to provide more of an insight into the Warren sisters. **

**I really have enjoyed writing the Katie/Collin scenes as a potential pairing. For the Brady/Claire scenes I really wanted to show they don't really have a romantic interest like Collin has with Katie. **

**A big thanks goes out to everyone who is reading my story I hope you continue to enjoy it and a bigger thanks goes to my reviewers. I can't believe I have ten reviews already!**

**Randomcheerchick55: **Thanks for the review!

**Ebony Hallow: **Here's another shout out to you for your continued support and review! *HuGs* I'm glad you like how I've portrayed Collin and Brady. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Relationships

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Six: Relationships

_Warm_… stretching she sighed in contempt as she felt warm like she was wrapped in a warm blanket she snuggled closer burying her head in the warmth but stomped as she realized her blanket was suddenly moving up and down. Opening her eyes she tried to sit up but couldn't, her eyes drifted down to realize there was an arm wrapped around her looking up she couldn't help but smile as Collin was sleeping beside her well rather below her as they both were still on the small loveseat their feet tangled together stretched out on the table beside them.

"Mmm… morning Kit Kat" Collin yawned stretching before pulling Katie closer to him kissing the top of her head.

"When… did I… we fall asleep?" Katie asked him her mind still fuzzy from sleep.

"You fell asleep on me at the beginning of the movie" Collin told her smiling he couldn't help but smile as she wasn't falling asleep or pushing him away like she normally does.

"Sorry… oh my god… work" Katie moaned realizing she missed work.

"I'm sure Bernard will understand" Collin said.

"Yeah… you are really… warm" Katie couldn't help but point out smiling causing Collin to chuckle.

"And you're really… beautiful… and amazing… and…" Collin paused smiling as he saw Katie was blushing she buried her head in his shoulder to hide her red cheeks he couldn't help but chuckle.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"So should I even ask why our dear sister and the guy she claims to hate were snuggled together on the couch?" Sophie asked her sister as the two sat in the diner enjoying breakfast together.

This was a rare day where they had the whole day off. The two sisters had decided to go down to the diner for breakfast trying not to wake their sister.

"From what I gathered he brought dinner and she ended up falling asleep" Claire shrugged.

"She ended up staying up all night with me… the night before" Sophie knew Katie worried whenever one of them was sick.

"No wonder she's tired she's been staying up late cooking for Hattie too" Claire added.

"We should see if Bernard will let us pick up additional shifts" Sophie looked to Claire who nodded in agreement.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sitting back in a chair Sam looked around the round wooden table as he had called for an emergency council meeting to discuss the possibility of the cater waitress being there Claire. He wasn't even sure legal what they could do other than convince the girl for a DNA test which could scare Claire off completely. Through the years the council has changed since Old Quil had passed away and Sue stepped down after she married Charlie. Billy Black was still the head of the council but now Jared and Paul had joined the council.

"If Emily is right we need to tread careful with what we do…" Billy paused and seemed to be thinking of what to say next.

"How would we even find out it's really her... I'm could Emily be wrong?" Paul broke the silence Jared kicked him under the table as Sam seemed to growl at him for commenting on Emily.

"There is one way without asking for a testing her blood" Billy spoke drawling everyone's attention. "It is rumored that it happened to one of our ancestors… his imprint had went away for many years and returned… he was still able to recognize her through their connection…" Billy paused trying to remember all of the details his father and grandfather had told him.

"Quil won't come back here he hasn't been back since Old Quil passed away" Jared knew that would be the hardest part.

Old Quil was the last remaining tie Quil had to La Push as his mother had passed away eight years ago. Then when Old Quil had passed away from old age Quil had severed all ties to La Push and hasn't returned in six years.

"We won't bother him yet" Sam didn't want to get Quil's hopes up as he was still unsure himself if that girl was truly Claire he knew there was some resemblance in the picture but could it be just a coincidence.

"Yes we will wait till I find out more about the connections" Billy spoke interrupting the council. "I will call another meeting in two weeks time"

The council seemed to nod silently agreeing with Billy's decision to wait.

"Someone should keep an eye on her… where does she live?" Billy turned to the three.

"She lives with her two girls… her sisters they're all from foster care and changed their last names to become sisters. From what Brady's told me Collin has grown quite close with her one sister." Sam explained everything from his short conversation with Brady during the party.

"What are Brady's feelings?" Jared asked Sam.

"He's unsure he feels very protective of her but as of right now he sees her only as a friend" Sam answered him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie couldn't help but smile seeing her sister sitting in a booth with Brady the two were talking about local bands. Claire looked so happy smiling and laughing with Brady. Sophie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Claire this happy. As she sat on the stool folding silverware she couldn't help but think about the first time she had meant Claire.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_Twelve year old Sophie and Katie walked side by side as they were led up the sidewalk to the group home. Mrs. Peter walked in front of them she ran the group home she had picked both girls up at the police station. Ms. Smith is currently sitting in a jail cell as the police gather evidence for the case against her. _

"_Now breakfast is at seven and dinner at six you'll be expected to take care of your own lunch I'll also put you on the chore schedule and you'll room with Katie and Claire as Chelsea has been place in a foster home. You'll need to attend school with the rest of the kids I don't tolerate any of the kids skipping school." Mrs. Peter continued to walk as she talked to the girls. "Katie why don't you take her upstairs Claire is your room resting." _

"_Come on Sophie" Katie smiled pulling her up the stairs. "You'll love it here Mrs. Peter is cool… plus you get to meet Claire." _

_Sophie nodded following her for the past five months Katie had told her stories of her and Claire. She felt like she already knew Claire and she hadn't even meant her. _

_Katie opened the door and walked in "Hey Claire!" she grinned rushing over to hug the girl who was sitting on a bed. _

"_Katie" Claire smiled putting her book down. _

"_Claire this is Sophie… Sophie this is Claire" Katie introduced the two smiling._

"_Hi" Sophie smiled looking at the small girl in front of her the two couldn't be more different as Claire had dark brown hair that looked almost black and Sophie had auburn hair. _

"_Hi" Claire smiled at Sophie. "Do you like to read?" Claire asked her. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie still couldn't believe how easily Claire accepted her. She had helped her quickly acclimate into the group home. With the help of Katie and Claire Sophie was able to lead a semi normal life. Claire helped her with homework, Katie always made sure she was fed and always made sure Mrs. Peter put Sophie with one of them on the chore schedule and if anyone tried to mess with her both Katie and Claire would jump in to defend her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**So this chapter is a little short. I had a hard time researching what they should do next so I decided to tie a back story into the story which Billy is researching. I really want your guys help with the next chapter. I plan on writing the majority of the chapter as the back story. **

**But I want your guys help with developing the girls. Please tell me what you'd like to see in the story in the next two chapters by reviewing and I'll incorporate it into the story. Jacob's pack and the Cullen's will finally arrive in two chapters.**

** Katie: **Should I fast track Katie and Collin's relationship? (Yes/No)

**Claire: **Brady will try and kiss her what should Claire do? (Let him/Punch him/Runaway from him)

**Sophie:** When Jacob's pack arrives would you like to see someone imprint on her? (Yes-Seth/No)

**Let me know what you guys want and it will be incorporated into the next two chapters. I plan on taking down my other story temporarily so I can give all my attention to this story. I can't thank all the people who have marked my story as a story alert or favorite. Thank you goes to all my reviewers too you guys are the best! I promise I'll update no later than Saturday the earliest Thursday. **

**Randomcheerchick55: **Love your name it's very cool! Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter!

**Noble Korhedron: **Do you mean when she mentioned Anna and Sarah? Anna is Emily's sister and Sarah is Claire's sister. Thanks for reviewing please let me know if you meant something else and I'll try and answer your review in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing sorry it took me so long to update.

**Kim: **I'm glad you love this story! I hope I won't disappoint you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ebony Hallow: **Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be some imprinting happening in the two chapters! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the delay.

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry for the puppy delay we just got a puppy this past week (check out my profile pic to see him) he's just so cute I can't help myself…**


	8. Moses and Eliza

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Seven: Moses and Eliza

Leaning forward in his wheel chair he strained his neck while looking up into the attic opening on his ceiling. He listened and heard Joshua Littlesea continue to move things around. He was sure that old trunk was up there but he hasn't been up there in years since he was confined to a wheelchair.

"Did you find it yet?" Billy asked when he heard another loud bang and Joshua cursing loudly.

"Is it the faded brown trunk?" Joshua hollered from the attic.

"Yeah that's the one" Billy answered him slowly wheeling back as he saw Joshua at the opening with the trunk.

"What do you need this old trunk for?" Joshua asked Billy setting the trunk in front of Billy he quickly folded the attic steps up closing the opening.

"Council stuff thanks Joshua tell your mom thanks for the casserole she sent over yesterday" Billy said Joshua nodded and walking out of the house probably off to find his imprint.

Leaning forward Billy brushed the accumulated dust off of the trunk revealing the name burnt into the leather. _Elizabeth M. Smythe._

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The trunk lid was opening and an old quilt hung over the side inside the trunk was various trinkets and objects which seemed from a different time period. Many of the items were covered with a fine layer of dust from time of neglect. Billy had heard rumors from Harry about his ancestors and how Moses Clearwater had imprinted than was separated from his imprint. He wasn't sure it was true but last night he remembered Sue giving him an old trunk when Harry passed away telling him as head of the council he should have it.

Billy ran his hand over the old leather bound journal this was the only record he knew of that told the story of Moses Clearwater and his imprint Eliza Smythe. He carefully opened the journal revealing the worn faded first page.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_We had meant in the midst of turmoil from different backgrounds but yet we found common ground in love… this is the story of Moses and Eliza Clearwater and how we fell in love…_

_It was the summer of 1863 our first summer in the new territory Uncle Al had hired a group of boys from the Quileute reservation to help with the sheering. We had only arrived two weeks prior from the trail and both Mama and my sister Maggie were still recovering from the trail and had decided to spend this week inside with Aunt Abby. But I was determine to help in any way I could so I pestered my Uncle till he allowed me to accompanying him and my younger cousins to the sheering. I was overjoyed that Mama had let me help as she would often scold me for my unlady like behavior and go off on a rant about I didn't want to become an old maid like crazy Aunt Mildred who wore her bloomers as pants. But I was only twenty and felt I still had my whole life before me. _

_When the boys from the Quileute reservation arrived I was taken back they looked more like giants then boys. They all towered of my Uncle who was around six feet tall. I couldn't help but stare as they had all arrived in nothing but strange pants I had never seen anyone dressed like that back east. _

_Uncle had stepped forward to greet them in their language and I found myself fascinated by their language as it was something I had never heard before. Laughing had drawn my attention and I looked up to find many of them staring at me one in particular caught my eye he had a warm smile and was the closest one to my Uncle's height. I pulled my eyes away from him to look at my young cousin Edmund who was a year younger than me. He had quickly explained they were probably surprised as they had never seen a white woman so young before then I had realized they only knew Aunt Abby and she rarely came outside. Uncle had quickly assigned me the job to keep watch over the ewes. But as I walked over to the baby sheep I couldn't help but stare at the man with warm eyes but as I looked up into his eyes I found him staring right back at me and that's when I felt like everything would be okay. _

_After I was… _

Billy paused looking up from the page he didn't have the time to sit and read the whole journal flipping further into the book he stopped on a page hoping to find the right page.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_This morning I went on my annual walk through the fields and couldn't help but smile seeing Moses come over to join me as the two of us continued on our walk we talked about everything and anything. Moses also taught me more of his Quileute language. I knew my mother would throw a fit seeing me like this but she was currently focused on Aunt Abby's cousin a rancher who had come north from Texas. She wanted to see him and Maggie married come spring. _

"_You look far away" Moses' voice drew my attention._

"_Sorry I was just thinking" I smiled squeezing his hand and we continued to walk. _

"Billy!" Billy closed the journal looking up he saw Aaron Bell standing at the door.

He had completely forgotten he had asked the young pup to come over and help fix his garage door as it would no longer opening.

"I'm coming Bell" Billy hollered at Aaron closing the book briefly.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hold on I'm coming" Katie rushed to the loft door as someone was knocking on the door.

It couldn't be Claire she had headed over to help Ms. Hattie today and Sophie was still sleeping exhausted from working the night shift at the diner.

"Collin?" Katie couldn't help but smile seeing Collin holding up a brown bag and a drink carrier holding two coffees.

"Breakfast?" Collin smiled walking in the loft. "I brought your favorite chocolate chip muffin and coffee" Collin said passing her the coffee.

"Thanks" Katie smiled hoping on the counter she reached across the counter for the sugar.

"Here's your muffin" Collin pulled out the muffin holding it out in front of her though when she went to reach for it he pulled it back he couldn't help but laugh as she reached for it again and pouted when he pulled it back. "I want something first" Collin smirked.

For the past week the two had grown closer Collin showing up each day with food. Katie was very suspicious that he asked her sisters' for her work schedule. Collin seemed to show up whenever she had free time.

"What do you want?" Katie asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"An actual real first date" Collin said watching her for a reaction they had hung out plenty of times but he wanted an actual date where he could take her out and show her off.

"Fine" Katie snatched the muffin from him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_Somewhere in Maine…_

Laughter filled the woods as the snow continued to fall down in northern Maine. Two blurs ran through the woods they seemed to be chasing one another. The two stopped as one blur seemed to tackle another; the laughter increasing.

"Okay… okay Nessie you win" Jacob chuckled shaking the snow off his body as he stood you could see he was only wearing jean shorts in the snow.

Nessie giggled accepting Jacob's hand as he helped her to his feet.

"Race you back to the house?" Nessie smirked asking him without waiting for an answer she gave him a playful shove and started running back to the house.

The two had spent the day playing the game Jacob had created when Nessie was little. Even as Nessie had grown up they continued to play Jacob always made each hunt fun for her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

All three girls were called into the diner as Bernard was swamped by some convention which brought in a bunch of rowdy businessmen. Every time they cleared a table another one was sat down. It seemed most of their customers were half drunk and it wasn't even five o'clock yet.

"Order up"

"Please take it" Sophie turned to Katie and Claire who were standing behind the counter getting a temporary relive as their customers were eating.

Sophie's one table had been horrible from the moment they walked in shouting profanities in front of children till Bernard threatened to kick them out. They had changed their order three times and flirted with her shamelessly bordering on harassment. But all three girls knew part of being a waitress was sucking it up and putting a fake smile on even with the worse customers.

"Please I'll do the laundry for a week" Sophie begged Claire. "And I'll clean our bathroom and I'll take a shift for whoever does it" Sophie turned towards Katie.

"Order up"

"That's my order it's all you Katie" Claire smiled rushing to pick up her order at the window.

"Fine" Katie sighed grabbing the tray she lifted it up balancing it on her right hand and shoulder.

"That's why you're my favorite sister" Sophie smiled happy with not have to deal with that table.

She would have done just about anything to get out of it.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Walking back to the big booth which was crowded with out of town business men who were carrying on, she took a deep breath and put on a fake smile trying to remember to keep patience. The booth occupants stopped and turned to look at her as she approached then one whistled at her which apparently amused the rest. As they set off with a round of dirty jokes and comments directed at her.

"Why don't you come join us?"

"I bet your feisty like the red head"

"I always did prefer brunettes"

"Why don't you come back to my…"

"Hi fellows my name is Katie who had the roast beef?" Katie cut them off before they continued she held up the plate.

One of them in the far corner raised his hand as she reached over to pass it to him as she did that one of the business men on the corner slapped her butt. Katie gritted her teeth trying to refrain from hurting them.

"The plates are all hot" she warned them as she instead made them pass the plates around the booth.

"I always use protection when dealing with hot… things" the man smirked his buddies laughed.

She ignored them and turned to leave but the one on the end slapped her butt again.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hey" Collin and Brady walked into the diner hoping to stop by for their usual piece of pies.

The two always came into the diner whenever the girls would work for a piece of pie which usually turned into two whole pies the time they were done.

"Hey guys you want to sit at a stool? The place is pretty crowded them" Sophie asked them.

The three were interrupted as they heard a loud noise silencing the whole diner everyone turned and looked to the big booth in the back where Katie was. Collin immediately rushed to her side.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Ohh she's feisty"

"Let go" Katie warned the business man she had turned around to go when the one business man on the end slapped her butt she had immediately turned around to slap him when he grabbed her wrist and every time she struggled he'd squeeze harder trying to pull her forward onto his lap.

"I believe she said let go" Collin growled standing behind her.

"Collin I have this" Katie turned back to the guy in front of her.

"Yeah Collin why don't you butt out" the business man mocked him.

Collin ignored both of them and stepped forward wrapping his hand around her waist he pulled her close to him while he stretched his other hand forward and squeezed the man's wrist till he let go of her. All six business men jumped to their feet thinking they could take on Collin.

"That's enough, gentlemen I suggest you leave before I get big mike our cook to escort you out" Katie yelled at them rubbing her wrist she whistled.

"You okay little Katie?" he hollered, Big Mike stuck his head out the window and looked like a Hawaiian sumo wrestler with his height and weight.

"Okay we're leaving" the business men grumbled clearly afraid of Mike they all left the diner quickly throwing cash on the table.

"I don't like you waiting on douche bags like that" Collin turned to Katie. "Why would you let him touch you?"

Katie gritted her teeth turning around she faced Collin.

"I didn't let him do anything and I can take care of myself" Katie snapped back at him trying to step around him he put his hand up blocking her.

"It didn't look like you were trying to stop him… maybe you go for older guys" Collin snapped clenching his fists still anger from how the businessmen treated her.

Katie couldn't believe what she said clenching her teeth she swung her hand slapping Collin but instead of a normal sting she would feel she cried out as it felt like her wrist snapped backwards like slapping a brick wall.

Sophie and Claire immediately rushed forward as they saw Katie with tears in her eyes pushing away from Collin as he tried to pull her closer apologizing and asking if she's hurt. Katie turned dumping a milkshake on Collin rushing past him into the kitchen; Brady joined Sophie and Claire the three standing together.

"It's time for you to leave" Claire told Collin.

"I just want to make sure she's okay" Collin told Claire trying to follow Katie but Claire and Sophie refused to move.

"Get out" Sophie crossed her arms.

"Come on" Brady pulled Collin towards the door the two leaving.

"Sorry for the interruption folks we'll be giving out free desserts to make up for the interruption" Claire smiled announcing to the diner which seemed to please everyone.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

A small group had gathered together in the middle of a gloomy snow storm. But no one in the group seemed bothered by the cold temperature; in fact half of the group was dressed in very fashionable clothes while the other half was dressed in summer clothes.

"Okay gather round" Emmett Cullen hollered gathering everyone's attention. "The rules are simple" he started but was cut off by Seth.

"I don't want to play baseball again" Seth pushed his way into the middle of the group pushing past Edward who only chuckled.

"Afraid we're going to beat you?" Emmett asked ruffling his hair.

"Hey we tied you last time" Embry hollered at Emmett he was standing beside Carlisle.

"What do you want to play?" Esme asked Seth trying to be the voice of reason as she knew the boys would argue all day if they let them.

"Football…" Seth missed playing with his friends when he was in school they always play a game after school.

"We'll try it" Carlisle nodded which seemed to make Seth happy as he smiled. "Alright the teams are…" Carlisle was cut off by Alice.

"We could always make things interesting… how about guys vs. girls?" Alice smiled mischievously like she had something up her sleeve.

"Losers in debt to winners" Jasper told the group who nodded in agreement.

"Mind if we join you?" Jacob asked standing beside Nessie. "Where's Quil?" he asked the group.

Jacob had hoped Quil would have joined the others in the game.

"We couldn't get him to leave" Esme frowned worried for the young wolf.

As the years progressed Quil seemed more and more withdrawn from the world.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Billy wheeled his chair back to the table as he glanced over his shoulder watching Aaron walk down the road. He was glad that the pup was able to fix the garage door. During that time the two had talked about his home life as Billy knew Aaron was going through a rough time since his mom had walked out on him, his dad and brother three years ago. Stopping at the table Billy flipped further into the book.

_As the wagon progressed further and further south the ache in my heart seemed to increase. It seemed like my heart was breaking into two and no one seemed to notice. My mother had found out about myself and Moses during Maggie's wedding I don't every think I'll forget the look on her face. She dragged me back to the house shouting and hollering how I was ruining her reputation she ranted for an hour straight but then she started calling Moses all sorts of names that I wouldn't dare repeat I rushed out of the room and had managed to make it half way to the reservation before Uncle Al had found me. He tried to sit me down and explain my mother's anger calling but I knew our relationship was ruined when she looked at the man I loved like he was some sort of animal. _

_My mother was all too happy when her future son in law had invited them to his ranch and decided that we would join my sister. In our own wagon though to give the newlyweds space. _

"Billy!"

Billy couldn't help but groan in frustration at being interrupted again he closed the book and looked up at the person interrupting him. He let out a laugh seeing Collin covered with a milkshake.

"Did you miss your mouth?" Billy chuckled asking him.

"I need your advice?" Collin opened the door accepting the towel Billy offered him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Claire let out a sigh of relief sitting back on a stool tossing the rag on the counter she had managed to wipe every table top down in the diner.

"Go head home" Bernard smiled walking out of the back with her bag in one hand and a to-go bag in the other, "I fixed up a bowl of my homemade chicken soup for Katie and some sandwiches for you and Sophie."

Claire smiled accepting her jacket she slipped it on hoping Sophie and Katie had done okay going down to the free clinic. After the guys had left Claire had noticed Katie's wrist was puffy but she didn't complain and continued to wait tables it wasn't too after the dinner rush did Claire find Katie in the walk in freezer crying while holding a cold bag of veggies to her wrist. In all of her years of knowing her sister she knew it took a lot to make her cry.

Bernard had cut both Sophie and Katie early so Sophie could take her to the clinic and Claire finished off their shift.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hey"

"You scared me Brady" Claire said jumping she turned around she smiled relaxing as Brady walked over to her from the parking lot.

"Sorry I just wanted to see how Katie was… Collin has a hard head sometimes" Brady joked.

"I'm not sure she left for the clinic she should be at home now" Claire told him as they walked side by side.

"How was the diner other than the major disturbance from a hot heads" Brady asked her causing Claire to laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Great got great tips apparently there was a huge Stargate convention some sci-fi show down at the convention center" Claire had gotten a crash course in the show from the diehard fans that came to the diner. "Here we are" Claire stopped in front of her building and went to unzip her bag but it slipped off her shoulder falling to the ground. "Crap" Claire put the to-go bag down and knelt down to retrieve her bag Brady knelt down to help her.

"Let me help you…" Brady quickly helped her retrieve everything and held out the keys for her.

"Thanks" Claire smiled warmly at Brady.

Claire couldn't help but stare at him staring deep into his eyes she felt so much when she looked at him but she was so unsure of what those feelings were. Whenever she looked at him she felt protected and safe like she knew him before but just couldn't remember.

"I'm going to try something" Brady interrupted her pulling her to her feet.

"… okay" Claire stared at him unsure what he meant, but she quickly figured it out as he pulled her closer.

He leaned down to kiss her and as he was leaning down to kiss her; their eyes connected and Claire winced as her head began pounding.

"I'm sorry I can't" Claire stepped back, "I just… I…" Claire rushed in the building as a neighbor was leaving, leaving behind Brady with confusion written across his face.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Okay so I got pulled away from my computer a lot since I last updated so I want to make a deal with you guys so I don't keep you waiting and disappointed when I don't update right away. I promise to update no matter how long the chapter is every week. If I don't update by then I want to ask you guys if you'd like me to post something to let you know I'm running behind and then take it down when I post a new chapter? So you guys aren't left in the dark with updates.**

**Anyways this chapter was originally just going to be about Billy, Moses and Eliza but I decided to make it longer since you guys were so patient. The next chapter will sort of tie up loose ends from this chapter than fingers crossed the Black pack and Cullen clan will come back to the great state of Washington. =) **

**Me being an OCD person I think I rewrote this chapter several times today and yesterday trying to portray everyone's personalities accurately so please give me your feedback with it!**

**Much credit goes out to my patient readers who have had a great deal of patience waiting for this chapter and a special thank you goes out to my reviewers who reviewed and continue to review each chapter. **

**Randomcheerchick55: **Thanks for your input! Don't worry Katie and Collin won't stay mad at each other for long I promise. I did include Claire running away from him I couldn't have them kiss (I'm a big Quil fan) I defiantly won't to see Seth with Sophie so I'll make sure to work it in. Thanks for your review!

**Noble Korhedron:** The picture's up on my profile sorry I didn't realize it takes twenty-four hours to post.

**Ebony Hallow: **I really like you too! =) I did fast track their relationship some I kind of picture them as Noah and Allie from Notebook who fight constantly. The romance will come next chapter I promise! I'm toying with the idea of Katie/Sophie getting imprinted on but I'll keep you in the loop when I decide. I took in your thoughts for no punching Brady (Brady's very happy and thanks you) But I decided to have Katie slap Collin instead. (Collin's not too happy) I kind of left Claire off by cutting the chapter but I really wanted to post today so I'll finish off why she ran away. I'll need to bottle my "author inspiration" for the next chapter… lol. Anyways my favorite color is between an ocean blue and a deep purple. (I always flip flop between the two colors) Blue reminds me of the ocean and the purple reminds me of my grandmother who passed away. Thanks for reviewing and let me know what you think it doesn't matter how long your review I promise.

**Stacey MacKay:** Thanks for the review I'm going to devote some of the next chapter to Quil so hang in there!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It really helped me! Let me know about the post question!**


	9. Loose Ends

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Eight: Loose ends

"Now you need to keep your wrist wrapped for the next four to six weeks you can take over the counter medicine for the pain" the doctor told her as the nurse finished wrapping her wrist with an ace bandage.

The two had waited for almost four hours in a crowded waiting room at the free clinic. Throughout the whole time Katie was proud of her sister as Sophie had been supportive and didn't even complain when a little boy threw up by their feet.

"Now you shouldn't use your wrist to much with the sprain as it will only aggravate your wrist. So that means no heavy lifting I know you can't stop waitressing as you said this was your job but I just want you to think of this the more you use your wrist the longer you'll have the wrap on" the doctor told her while gathering his things. "Now take it easy Miss Warren" the doctor held out his hand shaking Katie's good hand before walking out the door.

"I'm so sorry Katie… I'll help you and lift your trays I'm sorry" Sophie felt horrible feeling like it was her fault for passing off the table to Katie.

"Sophie don't apologize you didn't make me hit Collin" Katie said as the two left the clinic.

"But I passed the table off to you and if I didn't then that wouldn't happen" Sophie said as the two walked the ten blocks back to their loft.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

I don't get up from bed anymore with the constant pounding in my head. I feel like my head's split in two the strong Texas heat only makes it worse as I keep suffering from fainting spells when I do step outside. Maggie's husband has placed me in a back bedroom of his ranch in the servants' quarters as he didn't tolerate my spells and quickly my mother and sister had forgotten about me and quickly became entranced with planning parties and hosting events.

I don't know what's wrong with me anymore the headaches grow worse as the week's progress these spells occur more and more frequently my heart aches for Moses. When people ask where I am mother tells them how delicate I am and how the warm Texan weather always tires me. My only friend here is the cook Henrietta who has taken me under her wings making sure I'm taken care of.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"_What's wrong with you?" _Hunter asked Brady as the two were on patrol together.

Since the two began patrol Hunter had knew something was off with his pack brother and their shared telepathy Brady had managed to block only snippets slipped through and Hunter knew it was about the cater waiter girl Claire.

"_Nothing" _Brady growled at his younger pack brother.

"_Fine" _Hunter said and continued the patrol in silence.

Brady's mind was reeling as he never expected that reaction out of Claire for her just to run away.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Curling up on her bed Claire tried to stop the headache before it turned into an attack. She had drawn the curtains and turned off all the lights. As she drifted off to sleep her mind drifted to Brady she had considered him a friend which is why that had thrown her off. Finally she drifted off to sleep ignoring the headache.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Are you hunger cause I can fix you…" Sophie stopped as Katie held up her hand.

"The last time you cooked you almost burnt the loft down…" Katie reminded her of the time she attempted to make grilled cheese. "It's late Claire's already in bed let's just go to sleep" Katie said yawning.

"Alright your right" Sophie nodded heading back to bed.

Katie couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief seeing Sophie going to bed. She loved her sister to death but she worries too much and when Sophie worries she talks nonstop. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and the bottle of aspirin she sat down on the couch hopping to relieve some of the throbbing in her wrist. She kept trying to open the bottle with her left hand but she couldn't grip the bottle with her other hand wrapped.

Leaning back on the couch she couldn't help but worry with how she'd manage with the wrap on her wrist she had ignored the pain most of the day but it soon became unbearable and that's when Claire found her. Just as she started to close her eyes and give up on opening the bottle a knock at the door interrupted her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Collin it's late" Katie leaned on the door briefly glancing at the clock as it was well after midnight.

"I know I know but can we just talk?" Collin put his foot in the doorway preventing her from closing the doorway. "I brought a peace offering" he held up open a pint of Ben and Jerry's chunky monkey ice cream.

Katie's stomach answered for her growling. She accepted the ice cream and turned around to grab a spoon letting Collin in the loft. He closed the door behind him and kept a distance from her leaning against the counter as she sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry for being a complete ass at the diner" Collin apologized. "I know I overreacted just sometimes my temper gets the best of me."

"I'm sorry too" Katie apologized offering him some ice cream holding the container up.

"Why are you sorry I was the jerk" Collin had gone over the scenario many times in his head and he never pictured her apologizing he was prepared for her to yell at him, cry even scream never apologize.

"No I just wasn't willing to accept help… I just… never really had people sticking up for me or defending me…" Katie said taking another bite of ice cream.

"How's your hand?" he asked his eye's drifting to her wrap hand.

"Just a sprain apparently you have a hard head" Katie said trying to joke with him.

"Do you need anything?" Collin asked her feeling guilty.

"Yeah can you open this?" Katie held up the aspirin bottle shaking the bottle, "I can't get it with my wrap and my wrist is killing me."

Collin nodded walking over to the couch he opened the bottle and watched as she took the medicine.

"Can I see your wrist?" Collin asked her breaking the brief silence.

"Why?" she asked him.

"To see what my hard head did" Collin gently cradled her wrist rubbing small circles around her palm with his thumb.

"Okay" Katie nodded and let Collin unwrap her wrist.

She watched him as he slowly unclipped the clips holding her wrap in place and then slowly and methodically he unwrapped her wrist being gentle like her wrist was this rare piece of glass and could shatter at any moment. Once her wrist was fully unwrapped he studied her swollen wrist gently touching it.

"I'm so so sorry" Collin leaned down and softly kissed her injury.

Katie couldn't help but blush feeling his warm lips on her wrist. The two sat in silence as he carefully rewrapped her hand when he finished clipping them he stood up.

"I should get going" Collin said seeing Katie yawn.

"Wait… just stay with me?" Katie asked him scooting over on the couch.

Collin seemed to debate it for a second before sitting on the far end of the couch.

"Stop being weird I'm fine" Katie moved closer to him.

"I don't want to hurt you" Collin confessed.

"Collin I know you'd never hurt me that was an accident" Katie scooted closer to him sandwiching herself between him and the couch. "I'm okay I promise."

"I don't deserve you" Collin confessed leaning back against the couch as Katie snuggled closer to him yawning her eyes grew heavy.

"No… I don't deserve you..." Katie pulled the blanket up… "Can I ask you something?" she asked him fighting to stay awake.

"Sure" Collin answered looking down at her.

"I… want you… to… to…" Katie yawned losing her battle against sleep.

"Sshh" Collin rubbed her back slowly smiling as she fell asleep.

He kissed the top of her head and laid back enjoying her company. He knew she wasn't his imprint but he had never felt this way about anyone before. Grabbing the blanket with his free hand he pulled it over both of them.

"You're perfect" Collin whispered before closing his eyes.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

I am all but forgotten as the weeks progressed. Mother is overjoyed with the news of Maggie expecting. The whole ranch is bustling with excitement in the preparation of the baby. The doctor assures my sister and her husband that they are having a boy and my brother in law is overjoyed to have an heir to cattle business.

My episodes have gotten worse they start with a splitting migraine and if I can't stop the migraine I have a full epileptic fit. Henrietta fears for my health and well being as I don't even rise from bed anymore the tears don't come anymore I am just a shell.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Finishing off another can he crushed it with ease and chucked it in the corner where a growing pile of cans sat. Falling back on the bed he growled with frustration he had been trying all day to get drunk and it only resulted in a light buzz because of his supernatural genes. He stared at the ceiling his mind drifting to how pathetic his life was now. It revolved around alcohol and spending long periods of time phasing he had long ago pulled away from his pack as he hated hearing their voices whenever he phased. Constantly trying to assure him everything would be okay.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Billy closed the book stretching as his back had grown stiff and sore over leaning over the table reading this journal. He had been reading the journal for most of the night his plate of half eaten casserole sat beside him. Picking up the journal once more he flipped to the last entry.

Sitting back on the log I couldn't help but smile at how much my life has changed in the past year Henrietta had helped me return north to my Uncle's sheep farm and my beloved Moses. Once I returned to Moses I was amazed to find my episode disappeared no more headaches no more attacks. We married right away and for a wedding present Uncle Al gave us twenty acres of land near the reservation. Right away we were blessed with our handsome boy Edmund.

Moses encouraged me to write our story down so it can help any future imprints and their journey to love. Don't ignore this connection as it will not only hurt the imprint but the imprintee.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sniffing the air Collin's eyes snapped open smelling something burnt. Looking around his loft his eyes settled on Sophie who was pulling out two blacken squares from the toaster.

"Sorry I was trying to make breakfast and I might have burnt the toast" Sophie sat the plate down then picked up her apron.

"It's okay" Collin smiled briefly looking down his smile grew seeing Katie sleeping peacefully.

"I have to go down to the diner tell Katie not to worry I'm going to work her shift so she can rest" Sophie grabbed her bag.

"Sure have a good day" Collin said as Sophie headed out the door.

Settling back on the couch he looked down to see Katie still sound asleep her head resting on his chest along with her injured arm. He didn't know what imprinting was like but he hoped everyday he would imprint on her as he feared he'd lose to a pack brother or he'd imprint himself and lose her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Again I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope this answers some questions the reviewers had from the last chapter. As the chapters have progressed I've realized I've kind of gone off topic with my original thoughts for this story. So I'm trying to find a happy middle ground. **

**Randomcheerchick55:** Thanks for the review!

**Cam16 1996:** Thanks for the review!

**Noble Korhedron:** Thanks for the review! The picture you previously asked about was a picture of my new puppy.

**Ebony Hallow: **Billy's reading the journal to gather information about what happens when an imprint gets separated from an imprintee. As the pack's trying to find out as much information as they can before they talk to Claire. I loved writing the scene with Collin coming to Billy I could picture him covered in the shake. The next chapter will totally be devoted to Sam and Emily talking to Claire. I don't think I have a favorite song/band/singer I listen to all sorts of music it really depends on my day. One of my favorite songs right now is "A thousand years" by Christina Perri. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stacey MacKay: **Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know if you have any questions!

**The next chapter will jump ahead about a week and focus solely on Sam and Emily talking to Claire. Sophie and Katie will play only minor roles in the next chapter. **


	10. Somewhere to Belong

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Nine: Somewhere to Belong (One Week Later)

Pulling her hair back Claire glanced in the mirror frowning at the dark circles under her eyes which were still visible even after she put concealer on. For the past couple days she's been having constant headaches everyday now. She didn't have the heart to tell her sisters as she knew they would just worry about her. There was nothing to do she had been to countless doctors and specialists growing up and they had given her many answers and she had been placed on various medications which never stopped the attacks.

Looking down at their phone she frowned seeing another miss call from Brady. She frowned their relationship had definitely changed since he attempted to kiss her. She didn't know what to say to him but she knew how she felt and she didn't care about him that way. So she avoided him, when he came to the diner with Colin she had passed their table off to Sophie or Katie. She couldn't help but think of her childhood growing up. While Sophie and Katie had the occasional boyfriends she had never had a boyfriend before and to be honest she had never wanted a boyfriend.

"Claire!"

"Coming" Claire took one last look in the mirror before hurrying out the bathroom.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Emily come on we have to go" Sam yelled up to his wife as the two were getting ready to head over to talk with Claire.

The two were getting ready to go over to the loft to talk with Claire and both were full of nerves over possibly getting back their niece who's been missing. Sam had spent time calling in favors and with the help of Carlisle he was able to obtain the large foster care folder of the Warren sisters. That and with Billy's discover they were both confident that Claire Warren was really Claire Young. All they needed was for her to agree to a blood test to confirm it.

"I'm coming" Emily hurried down the stairs grabbing her jacket from the closet.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Grabbing the tray she lifted it up and carried it into the kitchen. The diner was unbelievable slow she only had two tables right now. Bernard had already cut the other two waitresses which left Sophie as the only waitress in the diner till four when her sister was coming in to work the night shift.

"Order up!"

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"You ready?" Sam asked his wife as they stopped in front of the loft door.

The two had finally arrived to the loft and after a quiet car ride from La Push to Port Angeles.

"I'm nervous… what if she doesn't believe us" Emily turned to her husband.

Sam turned and pulled his wife into a hug her chin resting on his chest.

"It'll be okay Em I promise" Sam kissed her forehead.

Holding her husband's hand Emily took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hi" Claire smiled opening the door.

"Who is it Claire?"

"Can I help you?" Claire asked smiling at the couple.

"Hi my name is Emily and this is my husband Sam we were wondering if we could talk to you about your birth family" Emily smiled Sam held her shaking hand masking her nerves.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Katie pulled open the door noticing her sister frozen in her spot. "Mr. and Mrs. Uley?" Katie recognized them from the catering gig.

"Can we come in?" Emily asked Katie.

"Sure do you need Collin?" Katie asked them opening the door.

"You okay Twinkle toes?" Collin asked Katie wrapping his hand around her waist. "Sam" Collin straightened up at seeing Sam and Emily.

"Hi Collin were here to talk to Claire… about her birth family" Sam said to the group as him and Emily walked into the loft.

"Why don't we sit down… um I'm sorry we don't really have a table but we can sit over here" Katie gestured to the couches and chairs.

The five of them moved over to the family room area Sam and Emily sat on the little couch while Collin, Katie and Claire sat on the big couch.

"Um we realize this is a lot to take in but can we ask you what your birth name is?" Emily turned to Claire.

"I never knew" Claire whispered her hand shaking with nerves. "Are… you saying… you're my mother?"

"No… I… we believe… you're our niece…" Emily answered Claire. "When we saw you at our anniversary party you look just like my grandmother… we… um… contacted the foster care system and requested your file…" Emily pulled out the large file.

She held the file out for Claire but Claire ignored it she knew what was in it.

"Um… did… um my mom give me up because of my illness?" Claire asked the two.

"No" Sam answered for Emily. "She loved you very much."

"I don't um… I need a moment" Claire stood up and rushed back to her room.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked Katie.

"It's just a lot to take in…" Katie responded Collin wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Collin's told us so much about you" Emily smiled.

"It seems you've straightened him out" Sam added smiling he couldn't help but chuckle seeing Katie blushing.

"We'd love to have you both over sometime" Emily broke the silence.

"Thank you… why don't I go and check on Claire" Katie squeezed Collin's hand before getting up.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Claire closed the bedroom door trying to control her breathing her head was pounding. She stumbled past her sisters' beds and made it to her bed her vision was blurry. Tripping on the rug she fell onto her bed. She knew what was coming tears came to her eyes as her muscles grew stiff and began making involuntary movement her legs and arms jerking in response. Her throat tightened up as she hoarsely called out for Katie.

"Claire?" Katie opened the door she threw open the door and rushed to her sister's side. "Collin!" Katie screamed for Collin as Claire began convulsing.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to post two chapters for you guys since you've been patient with me and struggling to update. I'm working on the next chapter and will hope to post it soon. The next chapter will probably have some flash backs and focus on Claire and how her sisters each deal (and have dealt) with her episodes. The Cullens will appear at the end of the chapter. **

***Hugs* to my readers! Happy Thursday!**


	11. Damage

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Ten: Damage

The three rushed into the room to see Claire seizing and Katie desperately trying to stop her from harming herself. Katie had scratches up her arms from Claire.

"She's not coming out of it" Katie looked up fear written across her face.

Collin rushed forward to help her holding Claire's legs down to prevent her from hurting herself.

"What can… we do?" Sam asked Katie as him and Emily stood at the doorway.

"Call 911" Katie told him briefly looking up from her sister Sam could see the worry written across her face.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Sophie!"

Sophie walked out of the kitchen to see Collin standing in the middle of the diner looking out of breath.

"Collin what are you doing?" Sophie asked him wiping her hands on a towel.

"Claire she's had an attack… its bad she's being taken to the hospital" Collin explained.

Sophie turned to look at Bernard who had come out of the kitchen.

"Go we'll be fine" Bernard nodded and that was all Sophie needed to here she rushed out the door following Collin.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Ms. Warren is your sister on any drugs that we need to know about?" the nurse asked.

"No" Katie shook her head standing next to Emily.

Emily had her hand wrapped around Katie trying to comfort her who was visible shaken up. They ambulance had taken Claire along with Katie and Emily to the hospital. Claire had seized for over two hours but finally stopped seizing she was now lying in the hospital bed unconscious.

"I'm going to check on the doctor" the nurse told the two pulling the curtain the paramedic following her out.

"I bet it's just another overdose" the paramedic whispered to the nurse.

"Yea" the nurse laughed.

Katie went to yell at them but Emily held her arm stopping her.

"It's not worth it" Emily whispered. "How many attacks does she have?" Emily asked her.

"Um they increased as she's gotten older this is her twelfth attack this year" Katie explained sitting down in a chair. "She's never had it last that long" Katie had timed her seizure like attack which lasted close to two hours.

Emily was about to respond when her cell phone vibrated, she pulled it out of her pocket looking at it briefly.

"Your other sister's here do you want me to get her?" Emily asked her.

"She doesn't like hospitals… um I'll go out… can you stay with Claire?" Katie asked Emily who nodded. "Thank you Emily… for everything" Katie smiled hugging Emily who was briefly surprised but returned the hug.

"You're welcome and I want you to know we'd like for all three of you to be part of our family not just Claire we don't want to take Claire away from her family… we just want a chance to know her and all of you" Emily said smiled tucking a loose piece of Katie's hair behind her ears.

Katie couldn't help but smile she had never had a motherly figure in her life before.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The two hoped out of Collin's old truck and rushed into the hospital Sophie stopped in front of the hospital she paled remembering the many times she's spent in the hospital as a child in that awful foster home.

"You okay freckles?" Collin asked her turning around seeing her face.

"Um… I don't like… um hospitals… bad memories" Sophie took a step backwards towards the parking lot.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you freckles I promise" Collin held out his hand and Sophie slowly took it and they walked side by side into the hospital.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie sat alongside Collin in the waiting room. The nurse in the waiting room told them she'd bring them information as soon as it was available. The whole time Collin sat by her holding her hand being supportive and understanding as she told him why she was afraid of hospitals and doctors.

"Sam?" Collin's head snapped up seeing Sam and the rest of his pack walking into the waiting room.

Sophie didn't realize they all knew each other so well. It looked like the whole La Push town came to the hospital.

"How is she?" Sam asked the two.

"She's… um being checked in" Sophie said her eyes stopping on someone.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Freckles" Collin seem to snap Sophie out of her haze.

"Sophie!" Katie rushed out of the double doors.

Sophie ignored the stares from everyone and rushed forward to hug her sister.

"How is she?" Sophie asked her.

"Still out of it… her Aunt… Emily she's with her" Katie explained to her.

"What?" Sophie looked at her confused.

"Emily and Sam are relatives of her they just found her… do you want to go back?" Katie asked her.

"I… ca… I can't" Sophie shook her head.

"Okay… um Sam do you want to go back I have to get some coffee" Katie unclipped her visitors pass.

"Sure" Sam nodded taking the pass.

"Go straight back make a left and its room 112" Katie told him Sam headed back. "Um does anyone want anything?" Katie asked the group and chuckled as several hands shot up.

"Come on I'll help you they be happy with anything" Collin stood up and the two walked down to the cafeteria.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Walking back to the room Sam stopped as the curtain was pulled listening he heard his wife singing an old lullaby to Claire. Pulling the curtain he saw his wife sitting beside Claire who was still unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Oh Sam" Emily stood up and walked over to her husband who pulled her into a hug his chin resting on her head.

"She's going to be okay Em" Sam promised her.

"I don't want to lose her again… we just got her back" Emily confessed burying her face into Sam's shirt.

"We won't lose her" Sam kissed the top of her head.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The two walked in silence to the cafeteria side by side Collin's hand resting on Katie's waist. They stopped seeing a large gate stretched across the entry to the cafeteria.

"Great" Katie muttered heading over to the vending machines on the opposite wall.

"Hey" Collin grabbed her hand being careful not to touch her wrapped wrist as she still had the wrap on. "It'll be okay" Collin could see how upset Katie was and how hard she was trying to hide it.

His one hand wrapped around her waist while the other tilted her chin up. Collin's heart nearly broke seeing Katie's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't lose her Collin…" Katie whispered as she started to cry.

He pulled her closer as she cried rubbing small circles on her back.

"You won't lose her twinkle toes" Collin told her wiping away loose tears.

Collin could only stare at her as she looked beautiful even when she was crying and a mess. He tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her closer he leaned down and his lips slowly brushed across her lips as he was about to pull away she pulled him closer wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Um" someone coughed loudly.

The two pulled apart to see a nurse trying to wheel her patient down the hall.

"Sorry" Katie ducked her head as she couldn't stop blushing Collin chuckled at her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie sat back down in her chair and waited for Katie to return with food. She tapped her foot as trying to keep her nerves in check. The rest of the people that came in with Sam had spread out in the waiting room quickly filling it up.

"Hi"

She looked up and couldn't help but smile seeing the same guy from before.

"Hi… do you want to sit?" Sophie moved her bag the guy smiled sitting beside her.

"My name's Daniel" he stuck out his hand "Daniel Cameron."

"Hi my name's Sophie Warren" Sophie smiled shaking his hand.

"Do you waitress?" Daniel asked her referring to her waitress uniform she still had on.

"Yea" Sophie nodded.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

As the night progressed; Sam, Emily and Katie took regular shifts sitting with Claire as she was still unconscious. Some of the pack members returned home after Sam promised to call them with updates. Sophie and Daniel spent most of the night talking or talking with Josh and Jamie. Sophie was currently asleep her head leaning against Daniel's shoulder his jacket wrapped around her. Josh and Jamie sat across from them both asleep Josh's hands wrapped around Jamie protectively. Brady sat in the corner staring at the wall keeping watch over the group. Collin was stretched out his feet resting on the chair across him, Katie sat curled up on his lap her head resting on his shoulder.

"Guys" Brady jumped up seeing Sam walk into the waiting room alongside Claire's doctor.

Brady shook Collin's shoulder as Sophie woke up the other three.

"Doctor how is she?" Katie jumped up rubbing her eyes.

"Ms. Warren your sister had a gran mal seizure since she had it for over an hour she's at risk for brain damage we won't know for sure till she wakes up she's still unconscious… has your sister talked to you about DNR?" the doctor asked her.

"No… what's… DNR?" Katie asked the doctor.

"Do not resuscitate" the doctor answered.

"No… no no you keep her alive" Katie snapped at the doctor.

"Ms. Warren please calm down" the doctor stepped backwards.

"No you listen to me get whoever you need to… you save her… get specialists I don't care" Katie shouted at the doctor Sam placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Alright Ms. Warren" the doctor nodded before rushing off.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sam paced back in forth outside he needed some air after Katie's break down she had nearly pounced on the doctor for bringing up DNR. Grabbing his cell out of his pocket he quickly punched in the number. He continued to pace waiting for an answer as the phone rang.

"Sam?" Carlisle Cullen answered the phone.

"Carlisle we… need you its Claire… we found her…" Sam took a deep breath and started from the beginning filling Carlisle in.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Wow this is probably the quickest chapter I've ever wrote. The whole nurse/paramedic/Katie scene was taken from when I was at the hospital with my brother. I couldn't believe how inconsiderate they were. I ended up changing my mind with Sophie and had Daniel imprint on her. He didn't imprint on her at the party because he wasn't there because Jamie and Josh were there. I think they'll be cute together. Katie and Collin finally kissed; I'm not quite sure where there relationship is going I might shake things up a bit. **

**As for the medical terms you read part is taken from my brother's medical history and the other part from Grey's Anatomy I just watched the episode. **

**I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow bare with me it will probably be a long chapter. I promise the next chapter will fill you in with Quil more (I haven't quite decided how to write about him). **

**Big thanks goes to all my reviewers/readers I know I kind of left you with a cliffy which is why I worked so hard to update. **

**Randomcheerchick55: **Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Noble Korhedron: **Sorry for another cliffy! Thanks for the review!

**Ebony Hallow: **Sorry about the switching povs so fast. I wrote that chapter pretty quickly and I know the journal thing was confusing as I didn't really separate it well. Let me know if it's still confusing and I'll post it in the following chapter whose pov it is for each part. If I was stranded on an island I'd probably bring a friend or loved one so I don't turn into Tom Hanks talking to a volley ball. Lol. We'll have to wait and see Quil's reaction to Brady trying to kiss Claire. No it's not bad to feel bad for her but I promise she'll get better once Quil's in the picture (I promise). I do believe in love at first sight. Thanks for the review let me know what you think of this chapter. I did write this fast I wanted to get it out before I go to the movies tonight.

**J1u29: **I'm glad you liked the two chapters. I'm anxious to for Quil. I promise he'll have major parts in the next chapter. This was my way to bring the Cullen's into the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**P.S. if any of you are big Claire/Quil fans check out Mojohd16's story Decisions. **


	12. Broken

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Ten: Broken

Stumbling up the sidewalk Quil cursed almost slipping on the icy patches which covered the sidewalk. He hated the snow not just the snow he hated his life and what he'd become a drunken shifter. He truly resembled a beast with his long ragged hair and full beard he was sure his clothes reeked of but his nose had grown numb to it over the years. He had withdrawn completely from the world except for his daily trips to the local liquor store.

Quil couldn't help but thank the Cullens and Jacob who checked on him regularly and allowed him to stay in one of the Cullens' many hunting cabins. Even after he pulled away from the pack and became a lone wolf. He just couldn't deal with the pack's constant concern and looks they gave him most of them had no idea what it meant to lose your imprint.

Slamming the door shut he deposited the bag on the table and stumbled to the old recliner with a bottle in his hand the world seemed to be spinning but he ignored the spinning and immediately began drinking again as he knew he'd burn off the buzz quickly and all he wanted to do was forget; forget that day which seems like a life time ago when he lost his imprint.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_(Quil's flashback ~ 14 years ago)_

"_Quil you can't intervene" Sam reminded Quil again as the pack stood across the road from Anna Young's house. _

_The rest of the pack began pacing feeding off of Quil's nerves. After they heard Anna screaming at Billy both packs had come to the small little house at the end of the street. Everyone's eyes were on the house as they heard the two sisters arguing back in forth. Emily had gone into the house alone hoping to reason with her sister so she wouldn't uproot the girls. _

"_We need to do something" Embry looked at Quil before turning to Jacob who silently shook his head telling him no._

_The whole situation had quickly escalated out of control. Billy had gone to Anna's house after she'd questioned why Quil was always hanging out with her youngest daughter. Before Billy could finish Anna was screaming and had kicked him out. _

"_Sam… she's going to take her away" Quil turned to Sam his whole body itched wanting to phase overcome with the desire to protect his imprint. _

"_Quil" Sam warned him sensing what Quil wanted to do. _

_Quil ignored Sam and focused on the house as Anna flew out_

"_Anna you're scaring the girls" Emily said. _

_Quil ignored the arguing his sisters his eyes focused on little Claire he could tell by her face she looked confused walking outside. _

"_She needs me" Quil ignored his pack brothers and started across the road Sam and Embry rushed forward holding him back. _

"_I want Quilly" Claire cried seeing him. "Quilly I don't want to leave!"_

_Quil's whole body shook as he watched his little imprint being put in the truck. Shoving Sam and Embry he rushed into the woods just making it to the edge of the woods before he phased into a wolf. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Hanging up the phone Carlisle knew he'd have to call for an impromptu family and pack meeting to let them know of the news. He turned around to see Nessie standing before him with a frown on her face.

"They really found her" Nessie asked her grandfather for confirmation not believing what she overheard.

Nessie remembered how long Quil had searched for his lost imprint. She also remembered her long days spent on the beach playing with Claire and her sister Sarah.

"Nessie can you gather everyone for me?" Carlisle asked her she nodded heading out the room.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Fidgeting in the seat she unfolded the bill she received glancing at it briefly before refolding it. She had received a bill already for Claire's ambulance ride and since she didn't have insurance s the bill ran close to nine hundred dollars.

"Ms. Warren I'm terribly sorry for the wait now what can I help you with?" the older woman asked Katie sitting down at her desk.

"Um my sister is in the hospital and I received a bill… I was wondering if I could set up a payment plan as I won't be able to pay it as of right now" Katie tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear and brought out the bill to show the woman.

"We can definitely set up a payment plan but Ms. Warren you have to realize without insurance and depending on how long your sister stays here you're looking at close to five to nine hundred dollars a month" the woman said after tapping away on her calculator.

"Um… when is the latest time I can make the payment?" Katie asked her.

"Ms. Warren I would advise you to start as early as possible." The woman said, "I'm afraid I have to cut this meeting short."

"Yeah… okay" Katie did the calculations in her head she knew between the rent for the loft and their living cost she'd never come up with the money.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"What's your favorite candy?" Daniel asked her as the two sat side by side in the two hospital chairs.

Once Claire was moved to a private room Sophie was able to handle going further in the hospital. The ER had reminded her of all her trips to the hospital with Mrs. Smith.

"Um… skittles but I don't like the green ones" Sophie smiled blushing as Daniel chuckled at her answer.

The two had spent the day together watching over Claire and enjoying each other's company. For the past hour they had been asking each other silly questions trying to get to know each other better.

"What's your favorite candy?" she asked him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Bernard" Katie slipped off her jacket while walking into the diner.

Bernard was currently behind the counter tidy up as they seemed to have a slow morning.

"How's Claire?" Bernard asked her as Katie ducked behind the counter.

"She's still in the hospital unconscious… I was hoping to pick up some more shifts at the diner" Katie asked him while tying her apron on. "Or at least take on Claire's shifts and Sophie's while she's watching Claire."

Katie tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ears as she waited for Bernard's reply she couldn't help but be nervous she needed the extra income to even hope to stay afloat with the bills that will soon be piling up.

"I can give you and Sophie some extra hours but… you should talk to Hattie she's looking to step back with her business some and I know she could use the extra help" Bernard knew that wasn't quite what she wanted to hear but it was better than saying no.

"Thanks Bernard" Katie smiled.

"No problem darlin' don't overdue though" Bernard reminded her before stepping in the back leaving her to manage the front of the diner.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Emily stepped out of the old pickup truck and grabbed her bag before heading towards the diner. She wanted to speak with Katie before heading over to the hospital to relieve Sophie who was with Claire since early this morning. She would stay with Claire till late tonight where Katie would relieve her.

Opening the diner door she couldn't help but frown seeing how crowded the diner was. Katie looked overwhelmed rushing around the diner trying to wait on everyone. Emily couldn't help but frown seeing the exhaustion that was clearly on Katie's face.

With the news of part of the Cullen clan arriving she hadn't stopped to think of the financial stress the girls would be under. Just from briefly talking with her she knew Katie took on the financial burden of her sisters.

Stepping back outside; she pulled out her phone and punched in the number quickly. Hoping he would pick up they never stopped to talk about the financial aspect to Claire being in the hospital.

"Emily… what's wrong?" Sam answered the phone.

"Sam… we need to help the girls… financially they can't manage this alone" Emily explained to Sam what she saw at the diner.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Welcome to Charlie's Diner… Emily?" Katie finally looked up from her small note pad realizing she knew the person sitting in the booth. "Is Claire okay?" Katie asked her kneeling in front of the table.

"Sophie's still with her… do you have a second?" Emily didn't want to distract her from her other customers.

"Sure" Katie nodded sliding into the booth. "I wanted to let you know we have a friend who's a doctor back east and their flying out for Claire…" Emily smiled telling her hoping that would ease some of the stress the young girl was burdened with.

"I can't thank you… enough… but I don't have any money… um… the bills… are too much and I can't handle any more bills… I don't even know how I'm going to pay the rent this month." Katie confessed wiping away loose tears.

Emily reached across the table and squeezed Katie's hand.

"Your family now Katie… and I want to offer you and the girls a place at La Push there's a vacant house we own on the edge of La Push and we want you girls to move into the place… this can help you ease your financial burden and I don't want you to worry about the hospital bills your too young to worry" Emily said she paused for Katie to reply but looking up she realized Katie was too busy holding back her tears to reply.

"I… um…" Katie wiped away her tears. "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything I'll get Sam and a… couple of his… friends to help and we should have you moved into your new place before you know it" Emily smiled at Katie she offered her a tissue.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Joshua scanned the crowds of people who were coming out of the airport looking for the Cullens who should be arriving. Sam wanted him to pick them up and take them to the airport as Collin and Brady were on patrol. He sniffed the air and smelt the familiar Cullen smell as they walked towards him Alice, Edward and Carlisle Cullen.

"Joshua" Carlisle smiled warmly at him.

"Look how big you are" Alice gushed pulling him into a tight hug as Edward chuckled.

The last time Joshua had seen the Cullens was when he was just a little boy.

"Alice I think your crushing him" Edward broke the silence.

"Thanks" Joshua smiled. "Sam said you wanted to go straight to the hospital… the pack is having a meeting with the council so" Joshua was trying to remember everything Sam told him.

"You can tell us about them in the car" Edward said reading his mind.

"Right I forgot that you do that" Joshua couldn't help but laugh leading them to the car.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_ Katie's thoughts Italicized**

Walking into the hospital room slowly Katie had ran behind as the diner was overwhelmed with customers and then Daniel was late picking her up apparently though Sam and his friends had apparently cleared out the loft and taken it all to the house at La Push.

"Sorry I'm late Claire" Katie closed the curtains and slipped off her jacket. "You wouldn't believe how crowded the diner was tonight I think I have blisters on my blisters." Katie sat down in a chair and scooted over to Claire's bed. "I made close to three hundred in tips and that will help us pay down…" Katie stopped and looked at her sister who laid on the hospital bed unconscious.

Suddenly as if a switch had gone off all of her emotions Katie tried to keep buried deep inside of her came out and she started crying.

"Claire… you have to fight this… you can't leave me…" Katie cried holding her sister's hand. "I can't… do this… without you."

A knock on the door disturbed Katie she quickly sat up furiously wiping away her tears.

"Hey" Joshua ducked his head not commenting on Katie's red tear stained face.

The four had heard her in the hall and sent Joshua in first.

"Hi Josh right… sorry I was just" Katie used her sleeve drying her eyes. "Um… is Sophie okay?"

"She's fine her and Daniel are setting up your new place… did Emily tell you about the… doctor she called?"Joshua asked her grabbing a tissue box and handing it to her.

"Yes her family friends… are they here?" Katie asked him Joshua nodded.

"Sorry to disturb you" Carlisle opened the door making their presences known as he, Edward and Alice walked in.

Katie couldn't help but gawk at the three people who entered her sister's room they all looked immaculate as if they walked off a fashion runway. But she felt like she could trust them there was something different about them but she couldn't quite place it.

"No… I'm so sorry for how I look…" Katie stood up and turned around to push the chair back and in the process hitting her knee she cursed to herself as pain shot up her side she was sure to have a bruise tomorrow. _"I feel so out of place in my grease stain uniform"_

"I'm Doctor Carlisle this is my family Edward and Alice they both have medical training" Carlisle explained to her leaving out the vampire information and that Edward and Alice had went to med school a combined twenty times.

"I'm Katie Warren this is Claire my sister… I can't help but thank you for coming all this way anything you need to know please let me know" Katie smiled warmly. _"I can't feel my feet ow… god what if I can't afford him… I'm so tired… I could really use some coffee… okay Katie stomp rambling." _

"Why don't you sit down Alice was just going to stop by the cafeteria for some coffee would you like some" Edward asked her smiling.

"Sure… thank you" Katie smiled.

"Come on Joshie" Alice smiled pulling Joshua out of the room.

"Now I went over Claire's medical file but I wanted to get some background from you what typically leads to an episode." Carlisle asked her.

"Typical any time she has high stress will lead to a headache which is like an aura before the attack." Katie explained. "Normally I can calm her down but recently it hasn't been working." Katie confessed her mind drifting back to the first time she'd met Claire.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_(Flashback Eleven Years Ago)_

_Sitting at the top of the old rusty slide seven year old Katie clutched the little rag doll she had made out of her baby blanket. She had taken it everywhere as it was her only thing her parents left her. _

"_Give me the book you baby!" _

_Looking up Katie frowned seeing the bully of the group home yelling at the young newcomer. Eric was nothing but a bully picking on someone half his size. Any newcomer to the group home was a new victim for him. She slide down the slide when she saw Eric push over the small girl. Clutching her doll she marched up to him. _

"_Leave her alone Eric" Katie snapped at him. _

"_What are you going to do about it" Eric snapped at her and ripped Katie's doll away from her. _

_Katie gritted her teeth and jumped on Eric surprising the young newcomer as she knocked Eric over her small fist hitting the boy over and over again. _

"_Stop ow… stop okay" Eric pushed Katie off and walked away nursing a black eye. _

"_You okay?" Katie asked the girl._

"_Yeah thank you" she smiled. "I'm Claire" _

"_Katie" Katie smiled. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Oh my gosh please don't be mad at me for neglecting my story. Truly time and life in general got away from me. Long story short… for the first time in my college life I didn't pass a class and I have to retake it which really bummed me out. Anyways I could probably talk forever about my troubles I've had the past couple weeks but I don't want to scare you away. **

**I hope you like this chapter I really liked giving more background on Katie and Claire and how they meant. I thought it would be cute to add in Katie's thoughts when she first meant Edward. **

**Don't worry there will be lots of Quil parts in the next chapter. Anyways if I have any reviewers or readers still out there thank you for being so patient and I hope you enjoy. **

**Randomcheerchick55:** Thanks for your continuing support!

**Kaceyktn:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like how I introduced some of the Cullens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ebony Hallow:** Thank you for the review! I thought Daniel and Sophie would be a cute pairing! I promise I won't kill Claire. Next chapter they'll tell Quil about Claire. And to answer your random question I am both a dog and cat person.

**Mojohd16:** Thanks for the review I just read your newest chapter and I love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Abbydog26: **Thanks for reviewing my story I'm glad you like it so far don't worry they'll be more Quil next chapter. Sorry for the wait!

**Xelacy: **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thank you peacetiger for the heads up I think I fixed what you told me about! I appreciate you letting me know. :)**


	13. Hope

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Eleven: Hope

The three had talked about Claire's condition; Carlisle asking a wide variety of questions while Edward seeming to answer every unanswered question she had. Alice and Joshua had headed over to La Push to meet up with Sam who called. Now Carlisle had stepped out leaving Katie behind with Edward and an unconscious Claire still lying in the bed hooked up to the many different machines.

"You shouldn't worry Carlisle's very good at what he does" Edward told Katie as she held Claire's hand.

"I'm sure he is… it's just… never mind" _"How would he understand what we've been through? How could he…" _Katie finished her thoughts in her head.

"I know you're going through a lot right now… and I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through" Edward started but stopped seeing her face as she started to tear up. "But let's talk about something to get your mind off everything for a little while." Edward suggested while leaning against the wall.

"Sure… what do you want to talk about?" Katie asked him.

Edward suggested favorite music and the two began talking about their favorite songs and artists in the music world.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"So what's the game plan?" Emmett asked the group as they approached the clearing to the woods which lead to the hunting cabin.

The small group had stopped walking keeping a far enough distance from the cabin so Quil couldn't hear or smell them approaching but in their recent visits that didn't seem to be a problem with Quil's constant drinking he never seemed to be sober enough to realize someone was approaching till they were practically in the same room.

"Carlisle said he should be bringing her back tomorrow night so we have about a day to get him sobered up and ready" Jacob explained to the group.

"How do you think he'll take the news?" Seth asked Embry and Jasper who were walking alongside him.

"Not sure" Embry shrugged.

When Carlisle told them of the news everyone is overjoyed with the return of Claire Bear but when Seth brought up Quil it had stopped everyone as no one was sure how Quil would take the return of his imprint.

"How bad could it be?" Seth asked Jasper who merely shrugged following the others.

The group slowly made their way towards the cabin trying to make noise so Quil would know they were approaching. But by the sound of it Quil was currently passed out again. Embry opened the cabin door and they all caught whiff of the smell Quil was currently passed out in his own vomit on the chair. Broken bottles littered the cabin floor.

"Why don't you open some windows" Embry turned to Seth who nodded and headed over to the windows hoping to air out the cabin.

"Quil?" Jacob slowly shook him but he didn't move only slumped forward.

"Try shaking him harder" Embry suggested.

"Quil?" Jacob shouted shaking him harder.

"Here I know" Emmett said before dumping a large bowl of ice cold water onto Quil's head.

Quil's instantly woke up jumping out of the chair cursing shaking the water of his long hair and beard.

"What the…?" Quil turned around to see the cabin filled with his friends and old pack brothers.

"We need to talk" Jacob offered him a towel he had grabbed from the table.

"I'm done talking… I just want to be left alone" Quil grabbed the nearest bottle and began drinking again.

"It's about Claire… she's alive" Jasper said Quil dropped the bottle and it shattered to the ground.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie couldn't help but smile looking around the small cottage it was piled high with boxes and furniture but she was finally moved in. She was surprised how fast Daniel and his friends managed to move all of their stuff from the loft to the small cottage in La Push. A knocking on the door disturbed her thoughts.

"Come in" Sophie couldn't help but smile seeing Daniel.

She wasn't sure about her own feelings whenever she was around Daniel. She had this unexplainable feeling that overcame her and she somehow knew Daniel would do anything he could to keep her safe and happy.

"I thought you'd be hunger" Daniel smiled holding up the brown bag.

"I'm starving" Sophie smiled clearing the box from the couch.

"So how are you doing?" Daniel asked her passing her a burger.

"Okay I guess… I'm worried about Claire" Sophie confessed.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Katie I wanted to have a moment to talk with you about Claire" Carlisle explained as the two walked side by side down the hospital hallway.

"Sure did the doctors tell you anything else?" Katie asked him as he opened a door for her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about… I believe I can help her possibly cure her" Carlisle was cut off by Katie.

"Really?" Katie asked him in disbelief.

"Yes but I can't help her here… the doctors here are…" Carlisle was once again cut off by Katie.

"Incompetent?" Katie answered smiling as Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes well I have a small medical lab on the east coast near my home where I can better help her" Carlisle explained to Katie.

"I… don't… um I appreciate your offer but I simply don't have enough money and we… don't have insurance." Katie nervously tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to worry about that we're old friends with the La Push people and Claire is practically family which means your family" Carlisle explained passing her a cup of coffee. "Once you fill out your discharge papers we can be on a plane in less than four hours."

"What about Sophie? I don't have anything packed…" Katie turned to him.

"Alice is on her way to talk to your sister… we can work out the rest later" Carlisle knew time was of the essence.

"Okay" Katie nodded and the two headed to the nurses' station.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"We'll drive straight to the airport and Alice and your sister Sophie will meet us there" Edward explained walking side by Katie as Carlisle and a small medical team pushed Claire to a medical van.

Katie nodded but stopped seeing Collin running over to the two.

"Wait!" he shouted and stopped in front of Katie.

"… We'll wait by the van for you" Edward stepped around Collin to give them privacy.

"What's wrong? Didn't you get my message?" Katie turned to him she had texted him earlier letting him know everything.

"I did… twinkle toes…. I just don't want you to go" Collin tried to explain why but he knew he couldn't find the right words without revealing too much.

He knew the council had strict rules in place for shape shifters in non imprint relationships. He couldn't tell her he was terrified that Seth or Embry would imprint on her.

"I have to go Dr. Cullen can help Claire" Katie reminded him.

"If you wait a day or two we can go together" Collin tried to bargain with her wrapping his hands around her waist he leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"I'm not going to leave my sister" Katie didn't understand why he wanted her to stay.

"Dam it you just don't understand" Collin shoved his hands in his pockets trying not to work himself up.

"No Collin you don't understand this is my sister and if you can't understand what family means to me then you don't really know me" Katie went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist not realizing it was her injured wrist.

Katie tried to pull away but he tightened his grip on her wrist making her wince.

"You're hurting me" Katie cried out Edward Cullen started walking over alongside Dr. Cullen.

"Don't leave" Collin begged her not letting go over her wrist.

"Collin" Edward shouted stepping in front of Katie.

Collin seemed to snap out of it looking at Katie he realized how hard he was holding her wrist as she was wiping away tears with her other hand. Carlisle helped Katie to the van promising to look at her wrist on the way to the airport.

"Edward you don't understand" Collin tried to explain it to Edward.

"I do understand but you can't treat her that way… you can't control who she's going to meet if you're truly meant to be together then she won't be imprinted on." Edward told Collin who nodded. "But for now you need to give her space… Carlisle thinks she fractured her wrist… she has to have it wrapped again." 

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Standing on the small tarmac she couldn't believe how much has happen in the past forty eight hours. Soon she'd board the private jet and head off to Dr. Cullen's medical lab where he promised to cure Claire. It had been close to twelve years of Claire battling this unknown illness.

"Oh you must be Katie"

Katie turned around and smiled seeing Edward's sister Alice there was no mistaking that they were family with the same pale skin and golden colored eyes.

"Hi Alice" Katie smiled as Alice engulfed her into a bear hug despite her petite size.

"Don't forget about me" Sophie smiled stepping out of the car.

"I just feel like I know you already… after talking with Sophie" Alice smiled warming "Both of you" she linked arms with both of them and the three headed off to the jet.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Well that wasn't so bad" Seth joked to himself as he surveyed the cabin.

The glass in the windows; were shattered, all of the furniture was destroyed and there was currently a large hole in the side of the cabin. After the group shape shifters and vampires had told Quil about Claire it seemed like a switch was flicked he immediately phased and it had taken almost everyone in the group to restrain him from hurting himself or any of them.

After they got him outside Jacob ordered Seth to stay behind and gather up Quil's things and meet them at the main house.

"He did take it better than I thought" Seth muttered to himself while stuffing Quil's belongings into a bag.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"_It's about Claire…she's alive"_

Quil ran through the woods howling in pain the walls he built up over the years; quickly came tumbling down with those five little words. All the emotions he'd hidden away had came tumbling back now the one thing on his mind was Claire.

"Quil!" Emmet yelled at Quil pulling him out of his thoughts he stopped running and turned tilting his head to the side.

"We need to get you back to the house Esme said there a couple hours out" Emmet told him holding out jeans.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Esme said she'd get the extra rooms ready for the girls" Carlisle told his two children whispering being careful not to wake the sleeping girls who had fallen asleep in the back of the jet.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Edward asked Carlisle briefly glancing back at Claire.

"With the research we have I can only hope" Carlisle confessed.

"Alice what were your… feelings with the girls?" Edward turned to his sister.

"Good… we're going to have so much fun with them I'm so excited they both came" Alice sat back in her chair smiling ear to ear but not sharing anything else.

Edward looked at his sister he knew she was hiding something but when he attempted to peak into her mind all he got was her singing loudly to old show tunes.

"Not yet Edward" Alice smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Jacob?" Quil called for his old alpha while he grabbed a towel stepping out of the shower his long mangy hair and beard hung in wet clumps around his face.

"Yeah buddy?" Jacob answered Quil standing up from leaning against the wall.

"Where did they find her… Claire-Bear?" Quil asked Jacob another question about Claire every since he phased into his human form he had been asking question after question.

The group had been more than happy to answer Quil's questions at least the ones they knew. His questions ranged from her favorite color to if she still liked to host tea parties.

"Remember she found them… as a cater waitress" Jacob reminded Quil.

"Right a cater waitress" Quil nodded stepping out of the bathroom dressed in fresh clothes Alice had picked out for him. "I still picture her as the little girl in pigtails…" Quil seemed to get a faraway look on his face remembering his brief time with his Claire-Bear.

"Wolf boy… you better be descent" Rosalie knocked on the door. "Esme says we need to cut your hair" she stated holding up a pair of sheers.

"No way am I letting you near my head with a sharp weapon" Quil backed away.

"Don't make me call in for help" Rosalie threatened, but Quil continued to back up. "Fine… Leah" Rosalie smirked as the only female shifter entered the room with scissors.

Jacob couldn't help but leave the room chuckling as hair started flying.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Katie… Katie wake up" Sophie said while shaking her sister's shoulder.

The plane had landed just briefly in a small deserted looking air strip with a lone medical vehicle waiting at the end of the airstrip.

"Yeah…" Katie sat up rubbing her eyes.

"We're here…" Sophie whispered pointing to the open door.

"Where's Claire?" Katie asked jumping up.

"They wanted to get her in the vehicle first… holy crap it's cold" Sophie said shivering as she stepped out of the plane observing the snow covered land.

"I… didn't bring a jacket" Katie wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to keep warm.

"Here" Edward interrupted the two holding out two jackets. "Alice thought you might be cold."

"Thanks" both the girls quickly took the jackets and put them on trying to get warm.

"What happen to your hand?" Sophie asked finally realizing she was wearing a wrap again.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Katie smiled not realizing the Cullens were listening from afar.

"It's just a short drive till we're there…. Oh I can't wait for you to meet everyone" Alice smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie and Katie sat side by side in the back of the moving vehicle as the Cullens headed towards their house. As the girls watched the passing scenery they began talking in hush tones.

"How do you feel about this whole thing?" Sophie asked her. "Do you trust them?"

Sophie nervously twirled her hair with her one hand till it was tightly wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah… I think they can help her" Katie nodded. "How was saying goodbye to Daniel?" Katie changed the topic noticing Sophie's nervous tick.

"Fine" Sophie said blushing, "We said we'd keep in touch over the phone and he… gave me a kiss on the cheek" Sophie whispered turning a bright red color hoping the Cullen family couldn't hear them.

"I'm happy for you Sophie" Katie smiled.

"What about Collin how'd he take the news you'd be across the country?" Sophie asked Katie.

"We decided it would be for the best to take a break" Katie explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" Sophie couldn't believe Katie never said anything.

"It's fine… I'm more interested in what our new place looks like" Katie turned the conversation to their new cottage in La Push and Sophie began talking about it with a great amount of enthusiasm.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"This is our driveway" Carlisle announced turning onto a dirt road.

"It's beautiful" Katie couldn't help but smile noticing the nature that surrounded them.

"Oh you're going to love it" Alice smiled if knowing something that no one else did.

"Holy…" Sophie stopped as Katie elbowed her. "Wow it's… a lovely place." Sophie couldn't help but stare at the large log cabin nestled in the woods which had a fresh blanket of snow surrounding it.

Large didn't even begin to describe it; it looked like a mansion it had to be at least three stories tall with floor to ceiling windows and five chimneys. To the left of the place sat many winter toys ranging from snow boards to snow mobiles. Sophie didn't realize how rich the Cullens truly were.

"It's been in our family for ages" Edward said seeming to read Sophie's mind.

"Now I'm going to take Claire straight to my small medical lab but Alice can take you into the main part of the house so you can meet everyone" Carlisle told the girls.

"If it's okay with you Dr. Cullen I'd like to come with you" Katie wanted to make sure Claire was okay and talk about Carlisle's plan of action for helping Claire.

"Sure you can come" Carlisle smiled warmly.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Okay I realized it's been forever since I last updated but I've had a crazy couple weeks. My laptop crashed and I lost two chapters so I had to retype them then my mom hurt her hip and leg (non-medical term ;) ) But anyways I hope making these nine pages will make up for it. If there's any grammar or spelling errors let me know I didn't have time to really proof this. **

**The next chapter will be about Claire getting settled in the medical lab and Sophie and Katie meeting the others. Okay don't hate me but I'm thinking of changing the whole Katie/Collin thing I don't really like how their relationship has gone and I'm thinking of letting Katie get imprinted on. Let me know what you guys think and I'll take it into consideration. If she does get imprinted on it would be Seth or Embry which I think will be interesting but don't worry Collin fans if Katie gets imprint on I'll make sure he has an imprint to. **

**A big thanks goes to my reviewers you truly keep me going with this story and I don't think I'd ever be this far without your reviews. I think this past chapter I've received the most reviews so far! My last chapter received 94 hits!**

**Peacetiger:** I totally appreciate your review and you weren't critical at all I appreciate the help as sometimes I don't have time to truly read over the chapter. Please continue to review and let me know if I have any mess ups. I hope you like this chapter and continue to review.

**J1u29:** Claire and Quil will meet next chapter I think it's time don't you agree? =) Thanks for the review.

**Ebony Hallow:** Aw thank you for the review I always enjoy reading your reviews. I hope you like how they told Quil. I figured he might need some time to prepare for Claire. Brady and Collin know about Daniel and are okay with him imprinting on Sophie. As for Joshua he's the only one Collin trust around Katie as he's his brother. My biggest fear would have to be the fear of being alone.

**Abbydog26: **I truly hope you enjoy this chapter's Quil part. I absolutely promise the next chapter will include a lot of Quil parts.

**Xxbluecrayons95xx: **Thanks for the review sorry for the delay I promise to post as soon as I'm done.

**Kaceyktn:** Thanks for the review!

**Phoenica: **I'm so glad you like it. I love Mojohd16 story. Your review truly made me smile. =) The Brady situation is somewhat cleared up there might be a little drama later on down the road. He was more infatuated with her; he wasn't in love with her though. I promise I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Randomcheerchick55: **I'm glad you like this chapter and where the story's going. I hope you like the Quil part of this chapter.

**P.S. I'm posting a link if fanfiction allows me (fingers crossed) on my profile to the log home I'm imagining and got my inspiration from. **


	14. Kiss

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twelve: Kiss

Katie hummed softly to herself as she finished brushing Claire's hair out. Once she was done she laid the comb down and began to braid her sister's hair. They had been at the Cullens for almost two days now and Katie never left Claire's side. Dr. Cullen was understanding and pulled a cot in the room for her. But Katie never used it she was either at Claire's bedside or reading over medical texts trying to gain insight to something she barely understood herself.

Needles to say in the week since Claire's episode Katie has gotten little to no sleep using energy drinks and coffee to stay awake. She didn't dare tell Dr. Cullen that or he might have taken away her red bull which was hidden in her bag. She told him she wanted to help and learn more about Claire's episodes but the real reason was she was afraid to leave Claire alone afraid she would lose Claire.

"Sophie loves it here… you should here her talking she's turned into quite the social butterfly" Katie couldn't help but smile remembering this morning Sophie had came to check on Claire and gave Katie the low down on the whole house.

Katie finished the side braid with a purple ribbon Claire's favorite color and then sat back in her chair.

"Though I think a lot of this has to do with Daniel you should see those two together he really, really likes her… he's texted her and called her to check on her since we left." Katie yawned. "I… really… need you" Katie tried to keep her eyes open but they got heavier and heavier till she finally succumbed to sleep not noticing Jacob Black standing in the doorway.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Here you go" Nessie smiled passing Sophie a cup of tea.

While the rest of the Cullen family had left late last night to go hunting Nessie and Jacob volunteered to stay and keep an eye on the girls. While the rest of Jacob's pack were on patrol till they got back from their hunting trip.

"Thanks" Sophie replied sipping on the tea.

"So I have a question for you" Nessie broke the silence setting her cup down on the side table.

"Okay" Sophie nodded looking at Nessie.

"How did you all… we'll the three of you become a family?" Nessie asked her as she was curious about how the three girls had come to become a family.

Sophie couldn't help but think back to how Claire had shown up with emancipation papers at the group home and name changing papers.

"Well Claire had shown up with paperwork like two years ago… saying we all act like sisters so we should make it official. But Katie… is kind of the glue that's kept us together… gosh you know she's the reason were all together she found Claire first than she found me…" Sophie couldn't help but paused thinking about this without Katie she couldn't say for certain if she would have ever left that home or if she would have ever meant Claire.

"Wow she sounds like a really great sister" Nessie smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Dropping a blanket over Katie's shoulders he stood there briefly not believing himself they had finally found Claire after all this time. He could already see the change in Quil since he found out he had sworn off drinking and was once again on patrol with Embry. Just as he was about to carry Katie to the cot his phone began to ring. He quickly answered it not wanting to wake Katie up.

"Hello" Jacob whispered keeping his voice down.

"Yeah… she's asleep" Jacob paused listening to Carlisle talking about a theory he wanted to try with Claire. "Okay I will… sure…." Jacob clicked the phone shut and then quickly rushed out the back door to be able to communicate with his pack.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Grabbing shorts and a shirt he quickly slipped them on and hurried through the back door Jacob had left unlocked. When Jacob had contacted him he had sounded urgent. Walking into the medical lab he stopped seeing Jacob, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle conversing in the corner. They stopped immediately once he entered the room.

"Hey Embry" Alice smiled.

Embry couldn't help but groan whenever Alice smiled like that it was normally because of a vision. He stopped and looked at Edward who was smirking reading Embry's mind.

"Embry I want you to take Claire's sister to the spare room where Sophie is" Carlisle asked Embry motioning to the sleeping girl on the chair.

Embry nodded and stepped forward ignoring Alice who seemed to be bouncy off the walls and Edward and Jacob who seemed to be staring at him. Walking over to Claire's sister he scooped her up with ease and couldn't help but get a whiff of her hair as he adjusted her it smelt like jasmine. He headed out the door but not before he heard Alice.

"Oh come on Jacob let me tell him" Alice begged Jacob.

"Hush Alice" Edward hushed his sister.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Walking into the medical lab slowly his mind replayed the conversation he had with the Cullens and Jacob. He knew by Carlisle's voice this was one of the last hopes they had for Claire waking up. Hoping the power of imprinting would be strong enough to wake her up from this deep sleep. He couldn't help but think of Claire's favorite fairytale growing up. His senses seemed to be on overdrive taking everything in at once. The sterile smell of alcohol and cleaning solution, the sounds of her IV dripping and her monitors beeping, the off white wall color with pictures of each of the Cullens' homes. But no of that mattered he focused on her very quiet breathing as her chest moved up and down. He moved slowly afraid he would disturb her or break something in the lab.

"Hi… Claire Bear" Quil sat down in the empty chair. "Umm… I've missed you" Quil awkwardly fiddled with the small beaded bracelet on his wrist.

He was only meant with the beeping of her monitor terrified to even reach up to touch her he kept fiddling with the beaded bracelet she had made for him when she was a little girl.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Stepping into the room Embry didn't understand what the big deal was Jacob, Edward or even Alice could have carried Claire's sister up the stairs with ease. He'd like nothing more than to be back patrolling with Seth and not on babysitting duty. Embry froze seeing the sister waking up.

"What?... who" she sat up rubbing her eyes she looked around the room her eyes stopping on Embry.

Embry was about to leave when their eyes connected and he felt this sudden pull and realized what was happening he felt this tug permanently tying himself to her. He couldn't tear himself away from looking at her blue eyes as he seemed to see these snapshots of his imprintee.

_**She was running along a path in the woods she turned around smiling**_

_**She stood at the edge of a dock wearing nothing but a two piece black bathing suit **_

_**She sat in front of a small fire laughing as she tried to clean her hands off**_

_**She walked down an aisle looking beautiful wearing a white dress**_

"Are you okay?" she asked him her look of concern snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah… um my name's Embry Call" Embry smiled he couldn't believe he didn't see before how beautiful she was.

He realized he was again was staring but couldn't help but smile seeing her blush.

"Katie Warren" Katie smiled.

"I guess I should let you get some sleep" Embry didn't want to leave but was unsure what to do and he wanted to talk to Jacob for advice.

"No stay… I mean I can't sleep anyways why don't we talk" Katie smiled scooting over on the bed.

Embry sat down and the two began to talk not noticing a figure standing at the edge of the woods watching them.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The four ladies entered the house each carrying an arm full of bags. Esme and Alice had taking the girls not only grocery shopping but clothing shopping.

"I had a blast shopping but you guys didn't have to buy me this" Sophie gestured to the bags.

"Oh nonsense your practical family" Alice squealed hugging her reliving her of her bags.

"Now I believe you have a visitor in the other room" Esme smiled gesturing to the figure standing in the other room.

"Daniel?" Sophie couldn't help but smile seeing Daniel standing in the dining room with flowers in his hand. "What are you doing here?" she smiled taking the flowers she smelt them and couldn't help but blush as he remembered her favorite flowers were tiger lilies.

"I talked to Jacob and he said he needed some extra help so I thought I come up to lend a hand with Collin." Daniel explained.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Call what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Collin snapped cornering Embry as he walked out of the garage talking with Jacob.

Embry and Jacob both stopped and stared at Collin who seemed ragged then they smelt it alcohol on him he seemed like he's almost like he took a bath in it. Jacob immediately felt Edward's presence in his mind but he told him to stay back as he was unsure what Collin was going to do. He wished Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were here and not still on their camping trip. Collin didn't wait for a response but punched Embry his fist connecting with Embry's jaw, throwing Embry back from the power of the punch.

"Collin stop" Jacob warned him but Collin ignored him.

"No Jacob he needs to here this… I imprinted on her Collin I didn't steal her" Embry told Collin wiping his chin with his sleeve.

"You stole her" Collin growled rushing forward he tackled Embry to the ground and began punching him repeatedly.

"Littlesea you know the packs' laws" Jacob yelled in his alpha voice but knew it had little effect as Collin wasn't in his pack.

"Get off" Embry growled fed up with blocking the blows he shoved Collin off.

"Collin? Embry? What's going on?" Katie stepped out of the garage followed by Esme.

"He took you from me" Collin snapped walking over to Katie.

"Katie" Esme tried to pull Katie away as she could see he was shaking and knew what that meant.

The situation was quickly raveling out of control, Esme tried to reach out to her son Edward worried about what Collin would do if he phased and got in the house.

"No I told you Collin were done… I can't be with someone that's possessive" Katie walked forward ignorant to what was actually happening and pushed at Collin. "You need to leave" tapped his shoulder

"Don't" Embry growled but realized it was too late as Collin already started phasing his clothes quickly turned to shreds.

It seemed to be happening in slow motion as Collin phased. Esme yelled for help, both Jacob and Embry rushed forward both phasing. Esme grabbed Katie's wrist and yanked her forward her wrist snapping under Esme's grip. But before Jacob and Embry could stop him Collin swiped at Katie his paw catching her shoulder tearing open her flesh. Katie let out an unnatural like scream before she fell forward into Esme's arms succumbing to the pain. Esme picked her up with ease and rushed her quickly into the house as Jacob and Embry attempted to stop Collin while Edward, Bella, and Daniel rushed out the door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Quil sighed looking at the clock he had been talking to Claire for the past hour but nothing's changed maybe Carlisle's theory was wrong. That didn't matter nothing mattered any more Claire had come back to him and whether he had Claire back fully or in this permanent state he would be here for her and make up for the time they lost. Leaning over he brushed a piece of hair out of her face taking a deep breath and mustering up all the courage he had he leaned forward slowly and kissed her on the forehead he couldn't help but jump backwards feeling a jolt. As he jumped backwards Claire's monitor suddenly began to beep rapidly.

"Carlisle" Quil called for Carlisle.

Claire's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly in bed looking around scared not recognizing where she was. A loud scream interrupted the two Quil didn't recognize who was screaming but it seemed Claire did.

"Katie" Claire whispered hoarsely before falling backwards her back landing on the pillows.

"Carlisle!"

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Okay, okay please don't hate me for updating so late. I had a whole mess of stuff happening that took me away from my computer. But I'm back and I'm taking a couple weeks off from school and work which will give me time to update and I'd really like to finish this story before the end of summer.

This was kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to get to the cute end with Claire and Quil. His kiss woke her up! I had that idea in my head after watching the season finale of Once Upon a Time.

For all my reviewers and readers out there I want your input. I know many of you liked Collin and I still like him too but I felt he still had a lot of growth to do and the only way to do that is bring him to the lowest point so he can get back up and truly change. Anyways Collin will be imprinting in the next chapter and I want your input in who he imprints on it will be an OC but with your input. So please PM to give me your ideas this character will totally be based off your guys input.

Gosh my reviewers and readers deserve a massive gold medal for being so patient with me. You guys are awesome and I hope you like this chapter!

**Phoenica: **Yeah Collin was a bit possessive of Katie. I think he just had this mentality he'll never find anyone. But don't worry he'll have an imprint but the end of the next chapter. I love Daniel and Sophie they'll defiantly get more cute scenes in the next chapter. I didn't really touch on his theory too much but Carlisle mainly thought that the power of imprinting would bring Claire back and I wanted to show that Quil's kiss brought her back. Who doesn't love a little true love's kiss? I couldn't help but laugh with writing that haircut scene. =) I hope you like this chapter!

**J1u29: **Sorry for the suspense the long wait probably didn't help. I hope you liked how I wrote the Quil and Claire scene. I thought Embry would be a good choice I kind of picture his as the quiet guy. (This Jasper except no fangs ;) )

**Ebony Hallow: **I love reading your reviews they literally brighten my day. Hmm that's a good question I would have to say I like each of the girls in their own way I like Sophie's careful attitude, Katie's protectiveness, and Claire's kindness. I kind of based the characters off my sisters' personalities and a little bit of my own personality.

**Randomcheerchick55: **Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Noble Korhedron: **I hope you liked this chapter I tried to ensure it wasn't an abrupt change with Embry imprinting on Katie. Let me know what you think!

**Please let me know what you think or if I made any grammar mistakes! I'll update as soon as I can give me your input on Collin's imprint! **


	15. Blood

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Thirteen: Blood

Esme could smell the blood immediately as it poured out of Katie's wound it was a familiar sick sweetening smell that overpowered her senses. Her venom pooled in her mouth as she struggled to maintain control over the overwhelming desire which was trying to take control. Esme ignored the blood as it soaked through the girl's shirt and her own. She barely acknowledged the chaos occurring in the house as she rushed forward towards the medical lab hoping they weren't too late.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Stop lying to me!" Sophie screamed at Bella and Nessie who were both trying to calm down the very distressed Sophie who was an emotional wreck after hearing her sister's scream.

Sophie once again tried to get past Bella and Nessie who were blocking her path. She screamed in frustration and began pacing back in forth.

"Please" Sophie begged.

"Once you calm down and listen I'll move" Bella promised Sophie.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"I don't understand where I am?" Claire looked around the room the last thing she remembered was going to her room to lie down.

"Um… um you're at a medical room" Quil tried to think straight but he had trouble thinking straight. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle rushed out of the small storage room his arm full of medical supplies he rushed around the room dumping things on a small metal table.

"Quil you need to get Claire out of here" Carlisle didn't have time to explain things.

"Don't touch me! I know that was Katie I'm staying" Claire snapped at Quil .

"We don't have time they should be…" Carlisle stopped as the door swung open.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Did you find him?" Jacob asked Leah who walked forward to join the others.

Leah simply shook her head and went to stand beside her brother. Jacob had sent Leah out to try and track Collin and bring him back. Collin had immediately ran after realizing he had actually hurt Katie.

"I'm going to kill him" Embry growled pacing back in forth his body still shaking begging to phase and find Collin himself but Jacob had ordered him to stay behind.

"No you're not" Jacob knew what pack laws were for killing another imprint but he didn't know what the pack laws were for this. "Daniel get Sam on the phone" Jacob turned to Daniel who nodded and immediately began dialing his pack leader's number. "Speaker Daniel."

"Hey Daniel" Sam seemed cheerful which meant Collin hadn't attempted to contact him yet.

"Hey Sam its Jacob we've got a problem over here" Jacob paused briefly before continuing.

"What happen?" Sam asked them.

"Embry imprinted on the eldest Warren girl" Jacob tried to remember her name but couldn't.

"Katie" Embry whispered.

"Shit… how did Collin take it?" Sam asked.

"Not good he got in an argument and phased hurting her… pretty bad" Jacob knew how Sam felt about it remembering his old pack leader's feelings about hurting his own imprint.

"Where did he get her?" Sam asked slowly.

"From her collar bone all the way around her left shoulder" Embry answered.

"I'm sorry Embry he hasn't contacted me…" Sam apologized for the member of his pack. "I'll send Brady and his brother Joshua out to try and track him. We'll find him and notify you once we do" Sam assured him.

"What is the pack law for this Sam?" Seth asked the question no one wanted to ask.

"Collin's punishment will be left to Embry… whatever you decide Embry my pack will support you. Daniel stay with them and offer Jacob help" Sam said.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Carlisle" Esme called out for her husband.

"Oh my god" Claire cried out. "What happen?" she turned to Quil.

"It looks like… a bear attack" Quil told her he froze as he realized Claire was holding his hand. "It's going to be okay" Quil promised her squeezing her hand.

"Edward!" Carlisle called for his son seeing the state of Katie's wound. "Esme keep pressure on the wound" Carlisle told her as she held gauze on Katie's large lacerations.

"I'm here Carlisle… Esme here" Edward relived his mother after reading her mind and realizing how close she was to losing her self control. "Alice needs help."

Esme nodded and left the room.

"Edward I need to see if her heart has any damage" Carlisle slipped on gloves and grabbed a pair of surgical pliers and gauze.

"I can't… I'm going to be… I need" Claire's face quickly paled seeing all of the blood.

Quil didn't wait for her to finish her sentence he scooped her up with ease and quickly carried her out of the medical lab.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alice" Esme walked into the garage to see Alice and Jasper packing their vehicles quickly.

"Hi Esme" Jasper smiled at Esme directing a wave of calmness to his surrogate mom who smiled grateful.

"We're almost done Esme. Rosalie and Emmet are getting the home in Alaska prepared" Alice told Esme who nodded.

"I think it would be best if we depart in three groups… we'll let Alice and Jasper take Sophie first along with Daniel. Edward, Carlisle, myself, along with Claire and Katie will follow once we have her stable." Esme told her two children who nodded and went into the house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"I need some more gauze" Carlisle said to Edward.

Edward nodded and ripped open the gauze. The two were both grateful that the laceration didn't reach her heart. It did manage to knick a couple of her veins which Carlisle had to go in and fix each one individually.

"Her hand appears to have multiple breaks along with her shoulder popped out of its socket." Edward told Carlisle.

"Alright ready" Carlisle nodded and Edward quickly snapped Katie's should back in place with ease. "Good you work on casting her arm and then wrapping the shoulder while I finish stitching up" Carlisle praised his son who since the birth of his daughter was able to control his blood lust almost as well as himself.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Okay another chapter down and you didn't have to wait a month for an update! I apologize in advance for my lack of medical terminology I had in my mind what I wanted to write but struggled with my lack of medical knowledge. This is just a short filler chapter to kind of make a little time jump. Don't freak out it won't be anything drastic like a year jump or even a month jump it probably will only be like a week jump. I will also fill you in with what happen during that week. **

**As for Collin I haven't gotten any PMs about his imprint so I decided to post it again. Here are the requirements for his imprint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

** Age**

** Description of looks:**

** Description of personality:**

** Fav. Color: **

** Job: **

** Three facts you want to share:**

* * *

><p><strong>To PM me just go to my profile and click PM message. Remember Collin's imprint will be up to you guys!<strong>

**Thanks for my readers and reviewers!**

**Noble Korhedron: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad it was worth the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**J1u29:** I know I'm so happy Claire is finally awake! I'm really excited to write some Claire/Quil scenes. Katie should be awake next chapter and believe me she'll be wanting some answers. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Abbydog26:** Thanks for the review! Hopefully I can clear up the end of the last chapter for you.

Claire did wake up from Quil's kiss. She didn't pass out again but just fell backwards onto the pillows again. Sorry for the confusion try and picture someone sitting up abruptly from lying down and then just falling backwards as they breathed out. (Hopefully that description can help you picture it better if not try on to go on youtube and searching "once upon a time charming kissing snow" the first video that pops up should show what I was kind of picturing for Claire and Quil.

Katie got hurt by Collin who was in his wolf form she has three deep lacerations from her collarbone to her left shoulder. She also has a couple broken bones from Esme trying to pull her away.

Hopefully this clears up confusion you can PM me if you have more questions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Time

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Fourteen: Time (One Week Later)

Checking her clock again she continued pacing while occasionally glancing out the window which overlooked the snowy covered woods. She hated that she couldn't just show them so they would believe. Just simply by sharing her memories she was sure Claire and her sisters would be more receptive to her own family and friends. But she was told they needed time; time to adjust and to have that time everyone had to give them space including her.

"Renesmee"

She turned around seeing her mom leaning against the doorframe smiling. She didn't have to have her dad's ability to know what she was thinking.

"You're going to wear a hole into the floor" Bella commented smiling at her daughter.

"Can't I go over there?" Nessie asked her mom again.

"We've been over this" Bella smiled pulling her daughter away from the window the two headed back to the main room where Emmet and Jasper were playing the latest video game.

"Hey Ness" Emmet smiled briefly taking his eyes off of the game.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Curling up on the plush black chair, she couldn't help but mull over what's happen in this past week. When she had woken up it was mass chaos her sister had suffered from a bear attack she still can't get the image of her sister on that gurney covered in blood out of her head. It seemed every time she closed her eyes she pictured her bloody body. While her sister was still recovering from the attack her other sister is spending all of her time with her boyfriend. The two seemed inseparable they were always together.

Picking up her cup of tea Claire took a sip while thinking about how her own relationships have changed in the past week. She seemed to have gained an extended family and friends. She quickly grew close to her aunt through their nightly phone calls and also seemed to gain a friend in Quil. He also seemed to know just what to say to her whenever she had a problem.

Her head snapped up hearing a noise she sighed hopping up she went to investigate the noise.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Claire walked back through the kitchen and to the back room where all of the noise was coming from. She could only guess it was her sisters' fighting once again. Her older sister Katie wasn't the best patient she had already tried to get out of bed yesterday and ripped her stitches open in the process.

Pausing she couldn't help but smile as her younger sister swung open the door by the look on her face she was clearly not happy with whatever Katie was doing. Sophie was terrified she'd loose Katie after the attack and when she wasn't with Daniel she was glued to Katie constantly hovering over her like a mother hen.

"I can't deal with her!" Sophie shouted slamming the bedroom door shut.

"What happen?" Claire asked Sophie.

"She's determined to leave the bed again!" Sophie cried out clearly frustrated. "I need a break" Sophie quickly rushed past Claire the front door slammed shut as she left the Cullen guest house.

Taking a deep breath Claire pushed open the door slowly she quickly surveyed the room to see her older sister sitting on the edge of the bed she tried to control her laughter seeing the state of her sister she still had her arm in a cast along with her arm in a sling to allow her shoulder to heal her whole chest was wrapped with gauze and ace bandages. The bandages only remind Claire of that day seeing Katie covered in blood. Her shirt was hanging off her good arm and currently covering her head.

"Sophie… please" Katie begged not realizing Sophie had left.

"Hold on Katie" Claire sighed and pulled the shirt off.

Pulling the shirt off Claire instantly regretted her smile as Katie was clearly crying. Her eyes narrowed to the wrap and saw that it was quickly turning red she realized she had once again ripped open her stitches.

"I can't… stay… in bed anymore" Katie hiccupped crying obviously frustrated with everything.

"Hold on sweetie I need Dr. Cullen" Claire went to the phone but Katie grabbed her shoulder with her good arm.

"Don't…" Katie started to say something but stopped. "I… don't want him to see me undressed" Katie said.

"Don't worry he's a doctor" Claire assured her smiling she picked up the phone to call the main house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"What if she rejects me completely?" Quil asked the group.

For the past week Quil had seemed to go out of the way to avoid Claire mainly out of fear unnecessary fear his pack has told him repeatedly but fear none the less. He constantly worried over whether Claire would out right reject him or her sister would tell Claire what she saw as her sister seemed to never want to talk about it.

"She won't Quil" Seth answered him.

"What if Katie tells her what she saw?" Quil asked the group but was looking at Embry.

"I don't know what she's thinking… she won't even see me" Embry snapped at Quil clearly upset about being turned away by his imprint.

"You both need to stop worry you're acting like a couple of young pups in heat" Rosalie commented while leaning against the doorway.

"Be nice Blondie" Jacob warned her.

"Fine I guess you don't want to know Carlisle has to go over to stitch up your imprint again and Esme needs someone to take over their lunch" Rosalie smirked holding up the basket she couldn't help but laugh as both Quil and Embry jumped up and raced over to her pushing one another out of the way in the process.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Trudging along through the snow Sophie instantly regretted leaving the guest house without her jacket. In such a hurry she barely remembered to slip on a pair of boots. Rubbing her arms together for warmth she couldn't help but think of how much her life has changed not that she enjoyed waitressing before; in fact she hated waitressing just as much as she hated seeing her sisters sick and injured. It brought back so many bad memories of her time with that awful foster mom.

"Hey" Daniel smiled running over to her Sophie couldn't help but smile seeing her boyfriend that was the one change she liked no she loved.

She knew Claire thought she was moving too fast but Daniel was there for her when Claire was in the hospital and when she moved their loft to La Push. He was the support she needed when she had to step up and help Katie.

"Hi" Sophie smiled leaning up on her tip toes to kiss Daniel.

Smiling she couldn't help but blush as Daniel pulled her into a hug. She instantly felt warm in his embrace. She had asked him once about why he was so warm and he had shrugged it off making a joke. Snuggling deeper into his arms she was grateful for the warmth.

"I saw you walking out here and I thought you looked cold" Daniel whispered his breath tickling her ear.

He quickly slipping off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders.

"Thanks… you're the best" Sophie smiled wrapping the overly large sleeves around her body. "Do you feel like taking a walk?"

"Sure" Daniel smiled pulling her close the two began to walk.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"How are you doing Claire?" Carlisle asked her as she let him in the guest house along with Quil.

"Good" Claire smiled at Carlisle she looked towards Quil but he seemed to have his head down staring at her feet. "Hi Quil" Claire didn't quite understand Quil.

When she first meant him he was this strong guy who carried her out of the medical lab and then comforted her when she was upset but since they arrived in Alaska he seemed to avoid her.

"Hi" Quil muttered his gaze still on the floor. "Here's lunch from Esme" Quil quickly sat the basket down and prepared to flee.

"Wait you can join us just wait to Dr. Cullen's done" Claire stopped him she didn't know why she wanted him to wait but she just felt this sense of safety and comfort whenever she is around him.

"Sure" Quil finally looked up and was smiling ear to ear.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"I heard you tore your stitches again" Carlisle walked into the bedroom alongside of Claire.

Katie was sitting up on the bed wearing nothing but her bandages and her shorts her wrap covered her chest from her shoulder down to her belly button. She clearly didn't look happy holding a rag to her shoulder which was bleeding through her gauze.

"Yeah" Katie nodded pulling the rag away it was speckled with blood.

"Alright let's take a look at this" Carlisle dropped his bag and pulled over a chair to her bed.

Claire stood frozen at the doorway not sure if she wanted to offer her help or if she could get pass seeing her sister's scars again.

"Claire?" Katie called for her sister.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Claire answered her sister not moving from the doorway.

"Is there any way you could grab me a bite to eat and a cup of your tea?" Katie asked knowing her sister couldn't handle seeing this and that would allow her an excuse to leave the room.

"Sure just holler when you're ready" Claire flashed her sister a smile before fleeing the room.

"So how are you truly doing?" Carlisle asked her shutting the door behind Claire. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do… it's just hard to… comprehend everything… are… I don't know" Katie sighed biting her bottom lip in the process a nervous habit she had.

"I know it's a lot to understand" Carlisle slipped his gloves on and slowly removed her wrap.

"You… all won't hurt… me or my sisters?" Katie asked him.

"No we'd never hurt anyone" Carlisle answered her while working on fixing her stitches.

"Do you all turn into wolves?" Katie asked him and Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.

"No" he smiled. "Myself and my family are different" Carlisle wasn't sure how much of the actually truth she could handle.

"Different how?" Katie asked not letting him avoid the topic.

"Well we're a type of… vampires" he paused tossing her dressing into the bin he wanted to gage her reaction.

"But you can be around blood" Katie looked confused as he clearly wasn't jumping on her ready to suck her blood.

"Yes I can" Carlisle then proceeded to tell her about his family and how they were vegetarian vampires.

Throughout his conversation he kept an eye on her face judging her reaction with each new piece of information. She seemed to accept it easier then he would have thought. The two continued to talk as Carlisle finished his work. As he was gathering up his things she asked the question he was waiting for.

"Carlisle? What is Embry then?" she asked him blushing when she realized she asked just about Embry and not about Jacob Black's group of friends.

"That is a story for him to tell you would you like for me to send him over?" he asked her she merely nodded. "Try and not tear your stitches… Esme wanted me to see if you girls would like to come to the main house for dinner?" he asked her hoping she would agree as he knew his wife was worrying afraid Katie would be upset with her for hurting her.

The two of them seemed to bond quickly over the short time together. Esme seemed to truly fill the role of a mother for Katie.

"Sure" Katie smiled, "Carlisle will you thank Esme for me… if it wasn't for her… I think I would be worse off" Katie asked him.

He nodded before heading out of the bedroom he couldn't help but be happy with how she seemed to accept what he told her and wanted to still continue her friendship with Esme.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Quil couldn't help but watch Claire as she moved around the small kitchen grabbing plates and cups and unpacking Esme's lunch she had packed there was more than enough food in the basket which she could make a plate for her sisters' later.

"Here we go" Claire smiled sitting down on the stool across from Quil. "I never got a chance to thank you" she paused taking a bite of the pasta salad she couldn't help but smile at Quil's face as he looked a little confused with her statement. "For when my sister got hurt you seemed to know when I wanted to leave and you stayed with me and kept me company." Claire explained.

She couldn't help but blush explaining her statement as it seemed whenever she was around Quil he seemed to reduce her to a blushing teenager with a serious crush. There was so many questions going through her mind as it seemed since she woke up she hasn't experienced any side effects from her episode, she constantly thought about Quil and she barely knew him and he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"What's your question?" Quil finally broken the silence he couldn't help but smile as he knew she had a question she still seemed to scrunch up her nose whenever she was deep in thought or had a question.

"How'd you…?" she looked up from her food to stare at Quil her question seemed to please him as his smile only grew.

"You scrunch up your nose when you're thinking of something" he explained.

"Oh… I didn't realize… um well I feel like we know each other did we meet before?" she asked him.

Quil's heart seemed to skip a beat with her statement as his hope seemed to rise in maybe she had a memory of him buried deep inside for when she was younger.

"Yeah I use to leave near your Aunt Emily" Quil explained waiting to see what she would say.

"I can't explain it… but I feel like I've known you for years" Claire tried to explain hoping she wasn't confusing herself further or him for that matter.

"Yeah me too" Quil answered smiling he reached across the table with his hand resting on top of hers.

"Sorry for interrupting" Carlisle stepped out from the hallway.

"No it's okay" Claire stood pulling her hand back from Quil. "Dr. Cullen you'll have to tell your wife lunch was delicious. I should make Katie a plate." She hurried back to the fridge and began making her sister a plate.

"Yes I will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Carlisle asked her. "I think as long as your sister is careful she'll be coming over."

"Sure I'd love to… maybe we can talk more there?" Claire directed the last part of her question to Quil.

"I'd like that" Quil nodded. "Till then Claire," Quil followed Carlisle out of the guest house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Sophie please" Katie pleaded with her two sisters who were rushing around the room changing their clothes and gathering their bag to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie who invited them along.

"No Dr. Cullen said bed rest" Sophie shook her head. "Claire" Sophie called for her sister for back up.

"You're not pulling your stitches out" Claire shouted from the bathroom. "You'll just have to make do read a book till we come back."

Claire didn't want to risk her sister ripping her stitches open again she knew she hated feeling helpless but there was little she could do. She knew Sophie and herself couldn't lift her without aggravating her stitches. The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"We have to go we'll make sure to bring you back some easier things to wear" Sophie promised.

"We'll be back soon" Claire promised.

With that the two sisters left to go shopping leaving their other sister behind.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Tossing the book to the edge of the bed she sighed glancing at the clock what she thought was an hour has only been twenty minutes. She hated having to sit here she knew she needed to heal she felt it every time she moved but by not doing anything she felt useless. The doorbell ringing broke the silence she glanced at the clock again and knew it couldn't be her sisters they weren't due back for another hour. Then she remembered Embry was suppose to come over to talk with her. Glancing down she couldn't help but groan seeing she still only had the wrap around her chest and not a shirt.

"Crap" she realized she forgot to tell Claire to leave the door unlocked.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked opening the door grateful Alice insisted him taking a key over.

"Yeah um… you can come back" she said grabbing a throw blanket she wrapped it around her pain shooting up her arm and shoulder from the movement.

"Carlisle said you wanted to talk" Embry pushed open the bedroom door.

Embry's eyes settled on his imprint seeing her for the first time since the incident and his chest tightened seeing her hurt she looked so vulnerable sitting on the bed wearing shorts and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He could clearly see her blue casted arm he had to control his anger only imagining her injuries hidden under her bandages.

"Yea sorry I'm on mandatory bed rest" she apologized trying to keep the blanket on her shoulders she didn't noticed when it slipped off but Embry did.

"Do you want to talk somewhere else?" he asked her knowing she didn't want someone to fuss over her.

"Can we please?' she asked him "I just need a shirt" she couldn't help but blush at making the statement. "Claire can't find one that won't aggravate my stitches" she explained.

"Here" Embry shrugged off his plaid shirt off just revealing a black tee. "Do you want help?" he asked her.

Katie could only nod and let the blanket fall down revealing all of her wraps, Embry took a deep breath to control his shaking. He careful worked her injured hand into his sleeve it slipped with ease over her cast as it was such a large shirt. He finished slipping it over her and buttoned the first couple buttons. Looking up he couldn't help but smirk seeing her face bright red from blushing.

"I'm going to carry you okay?" he asked her before picking her up she nodded.

With ease he picked her up wrapping one hand around her back and one hand under her leg he couldn't believe how good she smelt and when she wrapped her good arm around his shoulder he wanted nothing more than to carry her around for the rest of his life. With ease the two walked out to the small sitting room where there was only a small love seat he could only guess this was Alice's doing trying to play cupid. She had ranted to Jasper that Katie was destined to fit in perfectly with their small group of friends and family.

"We can share" Katie interrupted his thoughts looking down he couldn't help but realize how blue her eyes were it reminded him of the ocean he nodded and sat down on the love seat.

He was prepared to have her move away from him to the opposite end but instead she seemed to snuggle into his chest and let out a content sigh. He leaned back into the seat stretching his feet out he finally realized why Jacob was so comfortable with Nessie he felt like he finally found his other half his missing piece.

"Carlisle said you wanted to talk?" he reminded her. "About what happen," he wanted nothing more than to sit like this forever but he knew she'd have questions.

"Yeah… I'm not sure what to ask" she admitted. "Does it hurt?" she asked him while drawing circles on his palm "When you change?"

"In the beginning but not so much now" he answered her truthfully "With age gave me more control over it."

"Are you afraid of me?" he finally asked her the question that's been on his mind since she got hurt.

He was terrified of her completely rejecting him out of fear of what he was. He didn't know what he'd do if his fears came true.

"No!" ignoring her own pain she pushed herself up wincing as her shoulder was throbbing.

Turning around till she was facing him her legs resting on his sides she reached forward and with her good arm turned his face till he was looking up at her. "I would never think that do you hear."

Suddenly Katie realized how close she was as she was sitting on his lap as she went to move his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"I… want to… kiss you" he whispered to her tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I… then… kiss me" Katie scooted forward and wrapping her good arm around his neck she pulled him closer.

After that Embry didn't wait any longer leaning forward he captured her lips he couldn't help but relish the feeling of her in his arms he was careful of her injuries but stopped as he felt her wincing instead he pulled away and kissed her forehead. The two snuggled together on the little loveseat.

"I want to tell you about the Quileute legends" Embry whispered into her ear.

"Okay" Katie nodded.

With that Embry told her the legends of his tribe and the third wife.

"Your sisters are coming back I'm going to go" he picked her up with ease by her waist and was

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

(Small town in Colorado)

Yawning she glanced at the clock and realized it was eight o'clock closing the files she stacked them at the corner of her desk determined to finish it tomorrow. Glancing out the window she sighed as it was raining already grabbing her bag and the keys off the desk she quickly locked up the office and headed to her car eager to get home and out of the rain.

Switching her wipers on high she leaned forward desperately trying to see in the rain but it seemed to be coming down in buckets. Turning down the empty road she flipped on her high beams and squinted to see in the rain.

"Oh my gosh" she slammed on her breaks trying to avoid the animal but still managed to hit the animal on its side.

Throwing her door open she ignored the rain and rushed over to check on it. While muttering to herself "Please be okay, please be okay."Kneeling on the pavement she pushed her wet hair out of her face the dog looked like a miniature bear but it was definitely a dog she froze as the dog began to wake up and seemed to stare right at her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Oh my gosh this chapter was hard for me to finish. I apologize in advance for grammar errors I've had a very VERY stressful past couple of days. Have you ever had a week where you just wished for an easy button? Anyways enough about me I hope you enjoy this chapter I really had fun writing about Claire and having her personality coming out more. I promise to work on the next chapter in have it out as soon as I can but it probably won't be as long as this one. **

**The last part of this chapter is introducing Collin's imprint. To be honest I'm not sure if they can imprint in their wolf form but for the sake of the story he can. I was thrilled to receive so many PMS so quickly. You guys provided me with the inspiration to continue working on this chapter. The character I chose was provided by ****ForEverAvenged6661** **her character's name is Stacey Mackay I hope you all enjoy the character Stacey. I plan on writing a little part at the end of each chapter about Stacey and Collin. As for Katie accepting it so easily I think seeing it firsthand made her able to be more open to supernatural things.**

**Fifty-Four Reviews! Wow I can't thank you guys enough for your continued support with reviewers, and following, and favoriting my story.**

**Ebony Hallow: **I know, I know but see she's okay. Thanks for the review I really appreciate it! I took your advice with Collin and he will not be all depressed when I write about him in future chapters because he finally, finally imprinted. To answer your random question I'm not watching the Euro cup but my sister is and I believe she's rooting for Spain.

**Pam:** Thanks for your review Pam! I like the idea of bringing Claire's sister back and I do plan on doing that I kind of had her planned for another wolf. I like though were on the same wavelength about bringing Sarah into the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Noble Korhedron: **Sorry I updated as quick is I can let me know what you think.

**Peacetiger: **I'm glad you enjoyed this past chapter. I totally appreciate your review as I do rush sometimes to publish a story. Please don't hesitate to let me know about anything I need to fix and I'll try and fix it. I'm really happy you've enjoyed my story let me know what you think about this chapter.


	17. Bonfire Troubles

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Fifteen: Bonfire Troubles

Walking alongside Daniel she couldn't help but become lost in her thoughts. Whenever she was with Daniel it felt so familiar like they had known each other their entire lives. She was never one to be so trusting growing up in foster homes taught her trust was earned never given.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel interrupted her thoughts he was looking down at her with a smile.

"How lucky I am" Sophie answered smiling she leaned towards him on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I think I'm the lucky one" Daniel countered pulling her closer he wrapped a hand around her waist and the two continued walking side by side down the snow covered path to the bonfire.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Looking in the mirror Claire couldn't help but tug at her hair a nervous habitat she was grateful for the Cullen's generosity in buying so many outfits for herself and her sisters but she always felt awkward dressing so nicely she was much more of a jeans and a t-shirt type of girl. But she didn't want to offend Alice or Rosalie by resorting back to her worn jeans instead of the nice pair of black skinny jeans.

"You look so pretty" Katie smiled at her sister.

The two Warren sisters were running behind in getting ready for the bonfire. Claire still couldn't believe Dr. Cullen was allowing Katie to go. But he promised Sophie and Claire that she would be fine.

"You look nice too. Do you want me to do your hair?" Claire asked Katie.

Alice had come over earlier and helped Katie change into a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose button up top.

"Thanks and yes please" Katie responded. "So are you excited for the bonfire?" Katie asked her sister interested to know how her sister felt about it.

Since Embry had come over and told her of the Quileute legends and about imprinting she had a lot on her mind he was nice enough to give her some space after she promised not to tell her sisters till Jacob's bonfire.

"I guess… I mean I would be more excited if it was warmer" Claire gestured to the light amount of snow coming down outside.

"I'm sure they'll get a big enough fire going so we'll be warm." Katie said while Claire finished Katie's hair with a fishtail braid which went nicely with her blue plaid button up top.

"Katie?" Claire finished placing the brush down, "Do you think Quil will be there?"

Before Katie could respond the doorbell rang interrupting the girls. Claire hurried to open the door leaving Katie on the edge of the bed. She waited patiently hearing Claire greet whoever it was and then walking back to her. Looking up she couldn't help but frown seeing it was just Quil.

"Embry's going to meet us there" Quil answered seeing Katie frown but he couldn't explain he was on patrol with Claire in the room.

"How far of a walk is it I don't want her to exhort herself" Claire asked Quil.

"Not far we'll take our time" Quil assured her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Nessie hurried around the kitchen gathering up everything she had prepared with Esme this morning for the bonfire. She was hoping the bonfire would go over well. But after last night and talking with her Aunt Alice, she had gotten the feeling that the bonfire would be a success.

"You ready?" Jacob peaked in the kitchen taking some of the bags from her easing her burden.

"Yeah" Nessie leaned over to give Jacob a quick kiss before the two headed out the door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Looking around the bonfire Sophie was surprised to see none of the Cullens attending the bonfire the only people she saw other than her and Daniel was Nessie and Jacob sitting on one log, with Nessie leaning against Jacob. Quil and Claire were on the log next to Nessie and Jacob and across from them Katie sat on the ground leaning against a log.

"Is this everyone?" Sophie turned to Daniel.

"Seth, Leah and Embry should be joining us" Daniel explained. "They have to finish their shift at work."

"I'm worried about Katie" she whispered looking at her sister who obviously looked uncomfortable but was trying to hide it.

"She looks fine" Daniel looked briefly at her sister.

"Her pain medicine must be wearing off" Sophie ignored what he said and kept studying Katie.

"Stop staring at me Soph I'm fine" Katie interrupted her sister's conversation.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"The whole reason we're having this bonfire is we wanted to share with you girls the legends behind our tribe the Quileutes. Legends claim that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still. According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves." Jacob continued to talk about the legends sharing with them the story of Chief Taha Aki and the third wife.

All while Jacob was talking Nessie kept an eye on Sophie and Claire watching for their reaction behind this. Would they accept it at ease like Katie did or would they reject the legends to be silly stories. It seemed everyone was watching the two Warren sisters.

"What did you think?" Nessie asked Claire.

"About the legends?" Claire asked her.

"They're cool stories" Sophie added smiling she leaned back against Daniel again but suddenly felt him stiffen. "What?" she looked at him.

"What if it's real?" Jacob asked them.

Claire looked around the small bonfire and realized almost everyone was staring at her or Sophie. Her other sister Katie looked like she had dozed off during the story the medication Dr. Cullen had given her must have finally kicked in.

"Are you saying its real?" Sophie asked him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Leah ran along the border of the Cullen's land Jacob had increased patrols every since the Warren sisters had arrived. Jumping over a dead log she hurried to finish patrol and eat some of the food Rosalie and Esme had prepared for the bonfire. She stopped on a hill hearing a familiar howl.

"_Leah!" _

Jumping off the hill she hurried recognizing the voice as her little brother by the howls he was making she knew he was in trouble.

"_I've got him Leah you need to get back to the house and tell Carlisle we have trouble" _

"_Embry what's going on?" _Leah questioned Embry her beta voice booming with authority.

"_A coven of red eyes hurry Leah" _Embry's voice sounded in her head.

With that Leah took off in the opposite direction to the Cullen house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alright you can do this Stacey" she muttered to herself leaning back she pulled with all of her might trying to get the large dog out of the back of her car.

Stacey had barely managed to get the dog into the back of her car she had slipped and slid on the slick pavement. But as soon as she was in the car she hurried back to the vet office grateful she had her own set of keys or she'd have no idea where to take the large animal. The dog was the size of a small bear. Flipping the lights on and shutting the door she hurried back to the examination room leaving the dog in the front of the office. Grabbing the bag off the table she hurried back to the waiting room praying that her car didn't cause any serious damage to the dog.

"HOLY FRAK!" she dropped her bag looking at the sight before her.

There was no longer a large dog lying in the middle of the waiting room instead there was a guy lying on the ground a very naked guy.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I hope you enjoy this short little update. I really had fun writing the little Stacey part at the end of the story. I also wanted to let you know the part of Jacob talking about Quileute legends I got from this site (** wiki/Quileute_tribe) ** I appreciate all of the reviews and all of my readers you all truly keep me going with my writing. **

**Guest: **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ebony Hallow:** Don't worry he'll work up the courage soon I promise. As for Sophie I'm hoping in the next couple chapters to write more about her. She kind of was on the back burner with her sisters' injuries. As for your random question when I was younger I wanted to be a vet I use to doctor up my animal toys.

**Abbydog26:** Thanks for the review. I appreciate your help with the previous chapter. I haven't thought about a beta but that would be something I can look into thanks for the tip.

**ForEverAvenged661:** Thanks for the review I hope you like the Stacey parts let me know if you want me to add anything to the character. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	18. Danger

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Sixteen: Danger

Pulling on her clothes quickly she hurried to the front door half running half stumbling. Her adrenaline was still pumping through her body after the encounter in the woods. Before she reached the front door it opened revealing a worried Esme with that Leah knew the Cullen Clan knew of the trouble.

"How many?" Esme asked her while letting her into the house.

"Not sure they cornered Seth while he was patrolling the west border. Embry's heading over to help him" Leah explained walking into the room to see the majority of the Cullens in the family room.

"There's at least four maybe five it's muddled" Alice explained as she was sitting on Jasper's lap his hands wrapped protectively around her.

"Bella's gone after everyone at the bonfire" Edward answered her unanswered question.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The trees blurred past her as she ran through the snow covered forest she slowed down as she approached the bonfire not wanting to alarm the sisters. Her worry had grown with Alice's blurry vision meaning the wolves were somehow involved causing the vision to be blurry. Thinking the worse she had hurried to find out if her daughter was okay. Hearing shouting she stepped into the clearing to see no red eyes but two of the Warren sisters shouting at Jacob and Nessie.

"I don't believe you!" Sophie shouted at Jacob.

"Sophie calm down" Daniel tried to calm his girlfriend down but she pushed him away.

"No you lied to me" Sophie snapped at Daniel.

"I don't understand how it's possible?" Claire muttered to herself running a hand through her hair.

"Bella?" Jacob alerted the group to Bella's presence.

"Trouble they all need to come back to the main house" Bella explained to the small group.

"I'll get the fire" Nessie stood up to put out the flames all she needed to do was look at her mother's face to see the seriousness of the situation.

"Daniel, Quil get Sophie and Claire to the main house" Jacob told the two.

"Oh no you don't" Sophie took a step backwards away from her boyfriend Daniel, "I'm mad at you" Sophie yelped as Daniel ignored her and scooped her up and began running back to the main house as she continued her rant.

"Claire" Quil offered his hand Claire was very hesitant and looked towards her sleeping sister who was still leaning against the log oblivious to everything going on around her.

"I'll get her Claire" Jacob promised her already making his way to her sister.

Claire nodded and took Quil's hand. She couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp as Quil swung her around so she was on his back and then took off through the forest.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The Cullen's family room quickly turned chaotic with so many people in the room doing so many different things at once. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jacob were conversing in one corner trying to plan out the best plan of action. Jacob had quickly dispersed Daniel and Quil to find and help patrol and get Seth and Embry back to the main building. Esme was sitting next to Alice who was trying to find out the intruding coven's next move. Bella was sitting next to Nessie on a couch talking quietly. The Warren sisters were on the larger couch with Katie stretched out across the couch her head on Claire's lap and feet on Sophie's lap.

"What happen?" Katie whispered finally waking up she struggled not to portray how much pain she was in.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew" Sophie couldn't help but be upset with her sister.

"Sophie" Claire warned her. "She's still hurt."

"I can still be mad at her" Sophie crossed her arms. "This isn't something you can hide from us!" Sophie yelled at Katie ignoring her sisters she stood up and walked away from them towards the kitchen.

Her chest felt like it was on fire, she had convinced Carlisle to let her go to the bonfire against his better judgment as she was determined to be there for her sisters. So Carlisle had directed her to take two of the blue pills to help get her through the pain she had no idea the medicine would knock her on her butt.

"Who hurt you Katie?" Claire whispered unaware most of the room was listening but she had to know where the marks on her sister's body truly came from.

"I don't want to talk about it" Katie whispered trying to close her eyes and control her emotions as tears were threatening to spill this was becoming too much for her.

"No you're not going to shut me out" Claire stopped playing with Katie's hair. "Kat" Claire used her childhood nickname for Katie.

"Not know please Bit" Katie opened her eyes and Claire could see the tears in her sister's eyes she hadn't called her Bit since they were children.

"Okay" Claire nodded and returned to playing with her hair while she looked towards the kitchen where Sophie was.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Looking down at his pack brother Embry knew he needed to hurry when he had found Seth he had stumbled onto a small coven which cornered Seth and started attacking him. He quickly jumped into the fray to help Seth. When Quil and Daniel had arrived they had managed to chase the coven off towards Canada.

"Ahh" Seth moaned in obvious pain.

Seth had got the worse of it his left arm was nearly pulled off and his right leg was mangled with deep gashes. He was sure both Seth's arm and leg were broken in several spots. While Embry's injuries were only minor in comparison his shoulder was popped out and he had a deep gash across his stomach.

"Hold on Seth" Embry saw the main house in the distance. "Carlisle!" he shouted knowing they could hear him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Okay… okay you can do this" Stacey was mumbling to herself as she was picking up the contents of her bag while trying to comprehend how there's a naked unconscious guy in front of her.

She froze seeing a light fill the room peaking out the window she saw the Dr. Clarke's car pull into the parking lot. Glancing back towards the unconscious man she realized there was no way she could explain this to the vet. She grabbed the bag and the man's arms and dragged him towards the back room.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sitting at the desk she tapped her pen full of nerves as Dr. Clarke opened the door.

"Stacey you're here late" Dr. Clarke closed the door behind her.

"Sorry I wanted to finish these files before I left" Stacey explained dropping the pen she forced a smile.

"Well I realized I forgot my bag and I need that to deliver the Miller's foal" Dr. Clarke smiled heading towards the back.

"Oh here it is… I saw you forgot it and was going to run it up to you" Stacey grabbed the bag she had thrown under the desk.

"Thank you" Dr. Clarke smiled. "Now don't stay too late" Dr. Clarke told her before heading back out.

"I won't" Stacey promised.

The moment she saw Dr. Clarke's car pull out of the parking lot she jumped out of her chair and rushed to the backroom.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Okay this chapter is long overdue and I can only apologize I had some other things come up that took precedence but I hope to continue to update now that those things are done. **

**Noble Korhedron: **Thanks for the review! Sorry for the grammatical errors and the long wait some days I don't get a chance to review my chapter.

**RenaRoo123:** Thanks for the review sorry for the wait!

**Guest: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like how I portrayed all of their reactions (Sophie, Claire and Stacey's). I would flip out too if I was Stacey.

**Ebony Hallow: **Thanks for the review! Yeah I really wanted Katie to be there when Claire and Sophie found out so I hope I explained it in this chapter how she managed. But she won't fully recover for a couple chapters. I do have siblings (three sisters, one brother). To be honest I don't really have one favorite sibling as I have a different relationship with each of them.

**ForEverAvenged6661: **I hope you liked this chapter sorry for the short Stacey part she'll have a bigger part in the next chapter.


	19. Return to La Push

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Seventeen: Return to La Push

Taking off his gloves he threw them in the metal pan that was filled with bloody gauze and tweezers. They had heard Embry and immediately rushed out to help the two. Both Embry and Seth would heal quickly thanks to their supernatural side but Seth would probably be out of commission for at least a week. Edward and Jasper were talking with Embry trying to gain more knowledge on the red eye coven.

"There were at least five of them" Embry told the small group.

"Which way did they come from?" Jasper asked him.

"The south they caught our scents and crossed into our land" Embry told the two hoping off the table heading for the door.

"Embry you need to take it easy" Carlisle reminded Embry.

"I need to see my imprint" Embry would take it easy but he just had to make sure she was safe.

"Go we'll move Seth to the main house" Edward told Embry who was already out the door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Embry paused at the doorway taking a moment to himself his eyes scanned the room and settled on his imprint his heart still clinched seeing her injuries stepping into the room he slowly made his way over to her avoiding everyone else in the room all he wanted to do was hold his imprint.

"Hi" Embry interrupted the two sisters.

"Hi" Katie looked up at him smiling.

Embry looked towards Claire and noticed she was frowning at him.

"Maybe you can explain to me how my sister got hurt!" Claire shouted at Embry gathering everyone's attention in the room.

"It was a be…" Embry started but was cut off by Claire.

"Don't give that bullshit answer" Claire snapped.

"Bit…" Katie interrupted the two. "I'd like to talk to my two sisters alone" Katie said her eyes glancing over everyone in the room.

Katie slowly pushed herself up biting her lip hoping not to wince in pain. Embry immediately rushed forward helping her up he propped her against the couch and elevated her casted arm with a pillow.

"Sure" Esme nodded.

"Come on, come on" Alice pulled Jasper and Emmet along everyone else following them to the kitchen where Sophie was walking out with three cups of tea.

"If you need me" Embry leaned over kissing Katie on the forehead "Just yell," he said walking to the kitchen to join the others.

"I'm still mad at you but here… I made you tea" Sophie passed each of her sisters a cup of tea.

"Thanks" Katie smiled as Sophie sat on the table in front of them.

"We don't keep secrets in this family" Claire reminded Katie. "You're the one who taught us that."

"Your right I'm sorry" Katie apologized to her sisters. "What do you want to know" she asked her sisters.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew" Sophie asked her.

"It wasn't my thing to tell… would you have believed me if I told you?" Katie asked them.

"No" Claire shook her head.

"I … would have thought you were crazy" Sophie admitted lifting Katie's feet up letting them rest in her lap.

"What really happen?" Claire asked her.

"It… wasn't a bear attack" Katie finally admitted to her sisters.

"What… who was it?" Sophie asked her.

"When Colin and Daniel first came up… Colin was drunk and anger…" Katie couldn't look at her sisters so she looked down at her cast. "They were arguing because of me and that Embry imprinted. I… got in the middle… of them and he turned… hurting me" Katie explained looking up she noticed Sophie was crying and Claire looked anger.

"How bad are your injuries?" Sophie asked her.

"Bad…" Katie didn't want to go into the details.

"I'm going to kill him" Claire swore.

"What if… I fight with Daniel and he turns…" Sophie asked her accepting the tissue Claire held for her.

"He wouldn't Soph he cherishes you" Katie promised her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through everything without us" Claire apologized reaching forward to hug her sister but stopped as Katie winced. "Sorry."

"No more secrets" Sophie held up her pinkie finger.

"Promise" Katie said grabbing her pinkie.

"Promise" Claire said grabbing their pinkies.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The kitchen was filled with everyone as they had all gathered there to give the Warren sisters a moment of privacy even though everyone of them could hear what was going on. Jacob had briefly stepped out to see how Daniel and Quil were who were still on patrol.

"Nana what are you doing?" Nessie asked her grandmother Esme who was busy moving around in the kitchen.

"Well I figured people would be hunger" Esme smiled passing her granddaughter a cup of blood with a straw.

"Thanks Nana" Nessie smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Jacob slipped on his clothes as he hopped through the open kitchen window with ease.

"There's more than five Quil counted at least twelve a couple newborns. Daniel thinks they caught all of our scents and are intrigued" Jacob filled the group in.

"They can't figure out why a couple pups and humans are with us" Rosalie added.

"Our best bet is to return to La Push numbers will be on our side" Edward told the group many of them nodding with agreement.

"We can't go all at once or they'll know" Jasper spoke up from the corner, "Especially with Seth and Katie out of commission they'll smell her the moment we step out of the house."

"We'll go in groups then" Carlisle stepped into the kitchen. "Four groups throughout an hour in different directions."

"That might work" Jasper agreed.

The group in the kitchen began planning deciding who should go in what group and when they should leave.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Claire and Sophie were talking quietly as Katie had fallen asleep in between them her head leaning against Sophie's shoulder.

"So what's going on with you and Quil?" Sophie whispered she couldn't help but smile seeing Claire blush.

"Nothing… how long are you going to be mad at Daniel?" Claire countered.

Both girls immediately grew silent as they watched everyone leave the kitchen in different directions except Carlisle, Edward and Jasper who came over to the three sisters.

"What's going on?" Claire asked Carlisle.

"Well were going to need to leave in a hurry" Carlisle glanced at his one son who nodded sending waves of calmness at the girls. "Some bad vampires… red eyes are tracking us."

"Okay" Sophie nodded not understanding why she felt so relaxed with his explanation.

"We're going to go in groups Nessie will take Claire with, Quil and Leah in my car. While Jasper will take you Sophie with Daniel and Alice by foot; your sister will go with Carlisle in the jeep at first light" Edward explained.

"Wait…" Claire shook her head snapping out of the haze. "Vampires?!"

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sitting back on the bed she looked around the small make shift clinic her eyes settling on Seth who was on the bed beside her his arm wrapped with gauze while his leg was wrapped and in a boot.

"It's not so bad" Seth smiled.

"Did the… bad vampires do that?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah but you should see what I did to them" Seth joked as Embry and Carlisle walked into the clinic.

"Alright Seth let's go" Carlisle passed him a pair of crutches.

"See you in the car" Seth smiled winking at her causing Katie to smile.

"How are you doing?" Embry asked her.

"Good but that might be the pain medicine talking" Katie smiled reaching for his hand she squeezed his hand while smiling.

"Feel like wearing my shirt again?" Embry held up his plaid shirt that he gave her during her stay at the guest house.

"Sure… can I ask why?" Katie asked as Embry sat on the edge of the bed.

"It will hopefully mask your some of your scent" Embry explained.

"How's your stitches?" Embry knew she often put on a brave face around her siblings as he saw whenever she winced and tried to cover it with a yawn or smile.

"Sore and itchy very itchy" Katie answered smiling as she breathed in Embry's familiar scent of pine and mint. "Thanks for the shirt."

"You should keep it" Embry couldn't help but smile. "It looks better on you."

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"You ready?" Daniel knocked on Sophie's door as she was changing into the clothes Alice had lent her.

Sighing he leaned against the door he knew she was still in there as he heard her breathing but she barely acknowledged him since the bonfire.

"Sophie we have to meet Alice and Jasper down stairs" Daniel was about to knock again when the door swung open revealing Sophie.

"I'm still mad at you" Sophie told him.

Daniel nodded but was surprised when she launched forward into his arms hugging him.

"But I'm glad your okay" Sophie whispered in his ear before heading down the stairs leaving a confused Daniel behind.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Closing another one of Carlisle's journal she slid it back onto the shelf. Claire was about to grab another journal when a knock on the door disturbed her. Turning around she couldn't help but smile seeing Quil leaning against the doorway.

"Hi" Quil couldn't help but smile seeing Claire.

He couldn't help but smile every time he saw her, his heart seem to skip a beat.

"Doing some light reading?" Quil's eyes drifted to the journal.

"Yeah… Carlisle loaned me his journals… it's a lot to take in" Claire said.

"We haven't scared you off have we?" Quil asked her.

"Um… no not yet" Claire tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you have any questions?" Quil asked her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alright we're done" Carlisle announced pulling back the curtain as he tossed his gloves in the trashcan.

After Carlisle helped Seth to the main house he had returned to the clinic to check Katie's bandages and the rest of her injuries as he was still worried about agitated her injuries further with the drive. Once he unwrapped part of her bandage he had to ask Embry to step out and help with the packing as he was shaking severely seeing the deep ragged gashed across her chest.

"How bad is… it?" Katie asked him.

"No torn stitches which is good sign and they seem to be healing" Carlisle told her while helping her to sit up. "Your arm will still be casted for at least two months."

"Will I scar?" Katie finally asked him the one question that's been on her mind.

"Yes but we can look into plastic surgery and other options so they won't be as noticeable" Carlisle told her immediately regretting as she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry…. I guess it just hit… me" Katie apologize wiping away her tears.

"Knock… knock"

Claire and Sophie walked into the clinic both of the girls changed into borrow clothing.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked seeing Katie's face.

"Why don't I give you a moment" Carlisle ducked out of the clinic clearly unsure what to do with her crying.

"I'm going to scar" Katie cried falling back onto the pillows.

"Ohh Kat" Sophie walked over sitting on the one side of the bed Claire sitting on the other.

"Give them time to heal" Claire offered her a tissue.

"You should see them there horrible…" Katie cried blowing her nose. "And… Embry won't want me."

"It doesn't matter no one's going to judge you on your appearance." Sophie promised her.

"That's crazy he's crazy about you" Claire told her.

"He can't even… be in the same room with me… when my cuts are exposed." Katie cried blowing her nose again.

"Sweetie he cares about you so much" Sophie said Claire nodding in agreement.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hey Call" Claire shouted at Embry when stepping out the front door.

Ignoring the rest of the pack members and Cullens who were gathered around on the driveway she quickly moved forward till she was standing in front of Embry. Edward quickly reached out and grabbed Quil's arm holding him back shaking his head.

"Claire?" Embry looked confused on why Claire was so anger.

"Are you really this stupid?" she shouted at him.

"Excuse me?" Embry looked even more confused than before with her statement.

"Claire!" Sophie walked out the door slowly helping her sister out the door who looked to be struggling to stand.

"Katie" Embry ignored Claire and rushed over scooping Katie up.

"I hate to break up this little love fest but we've got to go" Jasper interrupted everyone.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alright Embry, Leah, Daniel you'll be running alongside your group while myself Emmet, Rosalie and Bella will stay behind and run interference" Edward explained to the group as two cars sat in the driveway.

"I only see two cars?" Sophie was confused with why there wasn't a third car.

"We're going on foot" Alice smiled hugging her.

"On foot?" Claire was confused now.

"Oh don't worry Alice here is fast" Jasper smiled at his mate.

"Alright let's load up" Bella told the group.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alright why don't you put Katie in the back with Seth" Carlisle told Embry who nodded and carried Katie around to the passenger side where Esme was already getting in the front passenger seat.

"I'm sorry about… Claire" Katie apologized looking up at Embry.

"No I should be the one apologizing I just get so anger that I couldn't protect you" Embry explained to her. "You're hurt because I wasn't quick enough."

"No I'm hurt… because of Colin and because I'm stubborn." Katie told him as he sat her down in the backseat next to Seth.

"Hey Kit Kat" Seth smiled.

"I've got to go" Embry said as Carlisle started the car.

"Be careful" Katie told him he nodded before shutting the door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alright Sophia" Daniel walked her over to where Jasper and Alice stood.

"Wait what car are we going to be in?" Sophia looked around confused as she finally realized she wasn't getting into a car.

"Oh don't worry we're going to do a piggyback ride" Alice said smiling cheerfully.

"What?" Sophia turned to Daniel.

"Alice will carry you on her back" Daniel explained.

"I'm too heavy" Sophia didn't believe that Alice could carry her.

Alice and Jasper both turned away to hide their smiling faces.

"You're not I promise just keep your head down and you'll be there before you know it" Daniel promised her.

"But where will you be?"Sophia had a look of utter confusion on her face.

Daniel just leaned over giving her a quick kiss and joining Embry at the edge of the woods. Alice came over pulling a confused Sophia over to her and Jasper

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Will you be in the car with me?" Claire asked Quil as they walked over to where Nessie stood beside the car.

"Yeah Leah's going to run alongside" Quil gestured towards Leah who was standing beside Daniel and Embry at the edge of the woods.

"I'll let you sit in the back" Quil held the door open allowing Claire to climb in the backseat.

"Wait" Claire told him before he shut the door. "You can sit back here too" she said while scooting over.

Quil looked at Nessie who seemed to be smiling before climbing in the backseat.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"So… can I ask you a question?" Stacey finally broke the silence as she had been treating Collin's injuries.

"Sure" Collin nodded he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you like a werewolf?" she blurted out setting down the gauze. "Cause it's not a full moon."

"No" Colin chuckled, "I do change into a wolf but not just on the full moon."

"Did someone bite you?" Stacey asked him and noticed his look of confusion. "You know like when a vampire bits a person and then change into a vampire."

"What do you know about vampires?" Colin asked her.

"Well I saw Interview with a Vampire" Stacey answered causing him to smile.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Finished another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This story will probably only be another five chapters before it's completed I don't want to drag the story out. So it will either have a happy ending or cliff hanger if I decide to write a sequel. Let me know what you think. **

**A huge thank you goes out to all the people who are still reading and reviewing my story I appreciate it. I'll hopefully be able to update quicker by the end of this month. Long story short my parents' house is being foreclosed on and so we're moving into a rental. **

**A big thank you to **_**Noble Korhedron**_** and**_** ForEverAvenged6661**_** for their reviews! **


	20. Haven

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Eighteen: Haven

Sophie couldn't help but tighten her grip around Alice's neck as Alice and Jasper ran through the woods. The scenery around her seemed to blur together as Alice raced through the woods.

"You okay?" Alice asked her shouting over the wind.

"I… think… I'm going to be" Sophie shook her head closing her eyes trying to block out the blurry trees that made her feel like she was on a carnival ride.

"We'll be there soon" Jasper promised sending waves of calmness towards Sophie trying to help her with her nausea nodding to Daniel the small group once again took to a run.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"We should be there in ten minutes" Nessie told the two in the back seat as she got off her phone with her Aunt Rosalie.

Glancing in the rearview mirror she couldn't help but smile to herself see the two talking it had taken nearly the whole car ride for them to break the awkward silence. Quil shot her a quick smile grateful for Nessie allowing the two to talk without interruptions.

"So tell me more about your childhood" Quil turned his attention back to his imprint. "The last time I saw you were four years old and liked tea parties and dress up" Quil couldn't help but smile remembering his memories with Claire Bear all those afternoons at the Uley house.

"Gosh… um well I didn't really have tea parties and dress up" Claire laughed nervously not realizing Quil knew so much about her. "I always liked reading" Claire paused for some reason she had the overwhelming feeling of being protected and she didn't want to share bad memories with Quil after all they were in the past. "We use to spend hours in the library. My favorite color is purple, my favorite candy is Reese pieces and my favorite food is Katie's chicken parmesan" Claire shared with him. "Okay your turn."

"Favorite color is green, favorite candy is Reese cups and I love all food" Quil chuckled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"We should be there in thirty minutes" Carlisle told his two patients in the back seat.

Carlisle had hoped to make better time but the road conditions were getting worse the further they drove. He knew soon Katie's pain medication would be wearing off.

"How are you both feeling?" Esme turned around in her seat asking Seth and Katie.

"Sore" Seth answered adjusting his leg which was propped up on the console.

"Very sore" Katie added wincing she tried to adjust herself in her seat.

"How far are we?" Seth asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Almost through Canada" Carlisle told Seth shooting him a look through the rearview mirror, as they both knew they weren't making good time.

"Let me call Bella to check in" Esme smiled pulling out her phone.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"You okay love?" Sam stepped into the kitchen to see his wife hurrying around their small kitchen making plates of food.

"Yeah" Emily paused leaning back into Sam as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You've been quiet these past couple days" Sam knew something was bothering Emily. "They won't let anything happen to Claire and the girls." Sam promised her kissing his neck.

"I didn't want to say anything…" Emily paused "With everything going on."

Sam turned his wife around his face filled with concern.

"What's wrong" Sam knew his wife and she never kept anything from him.

"…I'm…. pregnant" Emily told her husband and was immediately pulled into his arms.

"That's wonderful news," Sam leaned down kissing Emily.

"Sam I don't want anyone to know" Emily pulled back resting her hands on Sam's chest. "We just got Claire back and once you all deal with these newborns we can tell everyone at a big dinner… promise me you won't say anything."

Sam looked at his wife he loved how caring she was about everyone.

"I promise… here let me get those" Sam quickly took the plates of food from her leaning down he gave her a kiss before heading out to their family room.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Looking up Sophie blinked a couple times realizing Alice was no longer running at the super human speed, but had stopped looking around the forest. She was about to question why they had stopped when Daniel walked out of nearby bushes wearing a pair of worn jean shorts.

"We're close…" Jasper told the two looking for Daniel for confirmation who nodded.

"Aaron and Jeremy are patrolling the area" Daniel told the two as Alice put Sophie down. "They're unfamiliar with your scent it would be best if we walk the rest of the way." Daniel told the group slipping his hand into Sophie's.

"We should call Edward and see how the others are" Alice told her husband who nodded the two walking behind Daniel and Sophie.

"Do you think Claire and Katie are okay?" Sophie asked the group.

"Yeah" Alice responded as she hasn't had any visions of the two girls.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"James, Julie can you take the little ones upstairs" Emily asked her son and Kim's daughter.

The two nodded Julie picking up Paul and Rachel's youngest. They quickly brought the six other children up the stairs.

"An hour ago I just received a phone call from Jacob a large pack of newborns have picked up the girls' scents" Sam paused letting the information sink in they all knew what that meant.

"The Cullens thought it would be best to split the girls up. To confuse the newborns… but as you all know of Katie's injuries. I want to double our patrols and have a small group meet Claire and Katie. Jeremy has already notified me that Jasper, Alice, Daniel and Sophie have crossed the border and should be arriving any minute." Sam explained to his pack brothers. "I need to know who will join my groups I'll lead Claire's and I'm leaving Steven, Jeremy and Aaron to patrol the borders while we go."

"I'll take a group to Embry's imprint" Jared nodded to Sam.

"Count me in Sam" Paul wrapped his arm around Rachel kissing her forehead.

"I'll join you Embry" Joshua told Embry.

"Actually Josh I think it be best you join me… you too Brady… Paul can go with Embry" Sam didn't want to upset Katie with seeing Collin's brother and best friend and he didn't leave the suggestion up for debate.

"Alright" Paul nodded.

The group was told of what happened between Katie and Collin but no one knew the extent of her injuries. Katie would never talk about it when talked with Emily on the phone.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Whoa…" Claire gripped her seat as Nessie took a turn fast she slid into Quil who wrapped his arm around her.

Claire leaned into him gripping his arm as Nessie took another turn the tires screeching in protest.

"Sorry" Nessie shot them an apologetic look but didn't slow down after her last phone call she seemed to increase her speed and sense of urgency in getting to La Push.

"Quil" Claire shot Quil a worried look.

"What happened Nessie?" Quil asked her pulling Claire closer to him.

"The newborns aren't at the house anymore and Alice is at La Push" Nessie told the two.

"Are they going to attack?" Claire looked to Nessie.

"Jacob and my parents are already on their way to us Rosalie and Emmett are heading to Carlisle." Nessie kept glancing out her window for Jacob.

"But they need to help Katie and Seth… their injured and oh god how do I know if Katie's okay?" Claire felt a sense of dread come over her.

"She'll be okay" Quil began rubbing a circle around Claire's arm trying to comfort her.

"Quil I'm… scared" Claire whispered turning she buried her head into Quil's shoulder not wanting Nessie or Quil to see how scared she is.

Quil didn't hesitate in pulling her into his lap; her small frame seemed to fit perfectly with her resting her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay" Quil promised her. "I swear it will be okay" Quil kissed her forehead.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"How are you doing?" Daniel finally broke the silence between the two as they continued to walk along the path.

The four had run into Aaron who allowed them passage onto the reservation. As he had quickly smelt Jasper and Alice the moment they were on the La Push border.

"Um… it's a lot to take in… everything" Sophie said.

Daniel had noticed how quite Sophie was as she always had a fiery personality and an opinion about everything. Ever since the bonfire she seemed more reserved and he couldn't bear the thought if she decided to walk away.

"I'm here if you want to talk" Daniel squeezed her hand.

"I know I just need time" Sophie told him as they neared Sam's house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Daniel" Joshua smiled greeting his friend.

Daniel walked forward greeting Joshua happy to see his friend and pack brother again. Sam had wanted to make sure Sophie was safe and settled in the Uley house before the three joined the pack at Jared's house. All of the imprints and children were settled in the Uley house ready for the long wait till the newborns were taken care of.

"Alice, Jasper" Joshua nodded to the two vampires; it still made him uneasy standing so close to the vampires even if they were friendly. "Sophie it's so good to see you" Joshua smiled at Sophie. "Jamie is so excited to see you and catch-up. She brought some kind of ice cream… rocky road" Joshua smiled as Sophie's face seemed to lighten up at her favorite ice cream.

"But…" Sophie looked to Daniel and then Alice.

"Go ahead" Daniel nodded squeezing her hand she walked forward into the Uley house.

"We'll be by in a little bit" Alice assured her smiling.

The four watched as Sophie headed inside the house.

"Ready?" Joshua asked them they turned to leave.

"Alice" Jasper turned to his wife catching her as she fell backwards from a vision.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"_How is she doing" Esme asked Seth as Katie was asleep leaning against Seth's shoulder. _

"_Her pain medication is wearing off. She's trying to hide it" Seth told Esme and Carlisle. _

"_We shou…" Carlisle suddenly jerked the steering wheel to avoid the large fallen tree. _

_The tires squealed as the car slid off the road trying to avoid the tree. Carlisle struggled to gain control of the car as it hit a patch of ice make it spin out of control. Katie woke up from the spinning and gripped Seth's arm as he pulled her closing trying to protect her as she was the only non-supernatural being in the car along with Embry's imprint. The car went down the small hill the passenger side of the car slamming into the tree a sickening sound of metal crashing could be heard the windows shattered from the crash. The moment they crashed a dozen newborns seemed to emerge from thin air quickly forming a circle around the car. _

"_Carlisle" Esme looked at her husband fear in her eyes. _

"_I love you" Carlisle leaned over kissing his wife as the first newborn jumped on the hood of the car Carlisle pounced forward knocking the newborn over. _

"_Seth" Esme shot the wolf a look. _

"_Go" Seth nodded yanking his seatbelt off along with Katie's not bothering to unbuckle the two. _

"_Seth…" Katie looked to Seth pain was clear written across her face from the impact her shirt had spots of blood across her chest. _

"_Our best chance is to make a run for it… I have to phase in the car now" Seth warned her climbing into the back of the car. "Cover your head." Seth warned her not waiting for her response he phased his wolf form filling the space of the car. _

_Katie couldn't help but scream remembering her first encounter with a wolf. As she went towards Seth two newborns reached in side of the car yanked Katie out she screamed as her bones cracked from the pressure and she was flung across the small clearing she landed on a ground with a sickening crack. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Alice love" Jasper looked concerned for his wife knowing it must have be a powerful vision to knock her over.

"I'm okay" Alice nodded kissing her husband before standing up not letting go of Jasper's hand.

"What was the vision about?" Joshua asked Alice.

"Carlisle their going to trap them and… hunt them" Alice explained quickly the group running at supernatural speed to Jared's house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Nessie what's wrong?" Claire asked Nessie as she drove through Forks driving through the red lights and stop signs.

Nessie debated in her mind if she should tell Claire about her latest phone call. She didn't want to upset Claire. Plus Claire and Quil made some progress in the long car ride from Alaska to La Push.

"Ness?" Quil drew her out of her thoughts by calling her name.

"Alice had a vision…" Nessie paused watching Quil pull Claire closer he nodded understanding what that meant.

"About?" Claire looked at Quil and Nessie.

"How bad?" Quil asked Nessie.

"The newborns are going to attack Carlisle's car" Nessie said not going into details.

"But Katie's in that car… we have to help" Claire told the two. "Quil… I can't lose her… Quil."

"You're not going to lose her" Quil promised her as they entered the reservation.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"It's good she's finally asleep," Carlisle spoke softly happy that Katie finally fell asleep.

The pain medication had worn off completely any little bump or turn Carlisle hit would have Katie wincing in pain. Seth would try to distract her with car games and trivia but the pain was evident on her face.

"We're almost out of Canada and should be… hold on" Carlisle was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Any signs of trouble?" Seth asked Esme as Carlisle answered the phone.

Before Esme could answer Carlisle jerked the wheel to the right causing the car to make a u-turn the tires screeched and a smell of burnt asphalt could be smelt.

"Carlisle?" Esme looked to her husband.

"Wake her up Seth we have trouble…. There's a trap up ahead" Carlisle hung up the phone.

"Alice had a vision?" Esme looked to Carlisle for confirmation.

"Kit Kat" Seth shook Katie awake.

"What's going on are we here?" Katie looked around confused she winced sitting up.

"They set up a trap… helps on the way but…" Carlisle stopped talking as a newborn seemed to appear out of thin air.

The newborn bent down letting the car engine hit its shoulder and seemed to flip the car as if it weighed nothing. Katie screamed as the car flipped upside down the windows shattering from the vampire hitting the car. The car spinned across the snow hitting a tree the sound of metal crushing could be heard. A dozen newborns seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Esme" Carlisle looked to his wife who looked okay except for hanging upside down.

"Seth protect her" Carlisle told Seth as he climbed out of the car along with his wife.

"Seth I'm stuck" Katie cried out trying to free herself. "Seth?"

Turning Katie couldn't help but cry out as she turned and saw a large shard of glass sticking out of Seth's shoulder he hung from his seat unconscious. "Embry!" Katie yelled for Embry.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Emily paused at the kitchen doorway listening to the two girls talk she had never been more happy to have Claire back in her life. Once Claire arrived she and Sophie have been glued to one another's side.

"Claire I'm scared… I can't lose her" Sophie whispered clutching her sister's hand.

"We won't Quil promised he'd bring her back to us… besides… this probably… happens all of… the time" Claire tried to calm her sister but she was never good with her words.

"They'll bring her back" Emily stepped into the kitchen making her presence known.

"I can't … we can't lose our sister" Claire told Emily.

"You won't" Emily pulled out a chair sitting beside her she could see the worry on her niece's face. "Sam and the others will bring her back."

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Seth… please wake up" Katie cried out trying to wake Seth up she reached her uninjured across her seat hoping to shake Seth away but he only moaned in response.

Craning her neck she tried to look for a familiar face but all she saw was snow mixed with pieces of metal. A wave of dizziness hit her as the blood continued to rush to her head. She froze as she heard an unfamiliar voice whistle.

"Time is on my side, yes it is… time is on my side, yes it is"

Katie couldn't help but shake as a figure with blood red eyes knelt in front of her. The vampire tossed the car door aside like paper. When the vampire smiled at her she couldn't help but shudder in fear and leaned as close to Seth as she could being buckled in her seat.

"Don't be scared pretty one" he ran his finger down her cheek she winced as he cut her cheek.

Bringing his finger back to his face he licked the blood off his finger.

"So sweet" he grinned. "Time is on my side, yes it is" the vampire continues to hum the song reaching forward he wrapped his icy cold hand around her injured forearm.

"Seth!" Katie screamed his name as the vampire yanked her forward ripping her from her seat she hit her head on the ceiling and felt her arm snap from the pressure.

The vampire tossed her on the snow like she was a rag doll she rolled across the snow.

"We're going to have so much fun" the vampire grinned circling her.

Katie struggled to push herself up wiping away the blood from her forehead she desperately looked for Embry but mass chaos surrounded her. She struggled to breathe as it felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Turning around to face the vampire she couldn't help but cry to see two other newborns staring at her like a buffet. As they both rushed forward ready to pounce on her two wolves jumped over the car tackling the newborns to the ground.

"Katie"

Blinking she struggled to stay conscious and looked to her side to see a familiar face.

"Sa…am" Katie cried out seeing Claire's Uncle kneeling beside her.

"You're okay… Carlisle!" Sam shouted for the doctor.

Katie knew from the look on his face her injuries were worse then she thought but her body was numb to the pain.

"You're going to be okay" Sam repeated to her as Brendon drove an old pickup truck up to them and immediately hopped out of the truck. Leah and Paul were already loading an unconscious Seth onto the truck.

"Oh shit" Brendon swore seeing Katie's injuries.

"Move pup" Jacob pushed Brendon out of the way.

"Carlisle" Sam looked to Jacob.

"He's coming" Jacob told him.

"Em…b…ry" Katie struggled to breath.

"He's coming I promise" Jacob promised her as Carlisle arrived with his bag in hand.

"We need to get her on the truck without aggravating her injuries she's cracked at least three ribs" Carlisle told the two.

Jacob and Sam picked her up as carefully as they could it didn't stop her from crying out in pain. Leah and Paul were working on Seth who seemed to be regaining consciousness.

"H…ey Kit Kat" Seth smiled weakly.

"We need to cut her shirt and bandages" Carlisle saw the blood leaking through her bandages pulling out scissors he cut away her shirt and bandages. 

Katie struggled to take a breath and stay conscious it was all too much for her before she succumbed to the darkness she heard Embry shouting her name.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Stacey shook Collin's shoulder as they both must have fallen asleep at the vet's.

"What?" Collin rubbed his eyes stretching he already felt better his injuries healing over night.

"We have to go now" Stacey jumped up from the chair grabbing her jacket.

"Okay" Collin sat up wrapping the blanket around his waist.

"Come on" Stacey grabbed his hand pulling him out the back door as the vet opened the front door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise I never forgot about updating and have been working on this chapter but I didn't get a chance to finish it till now. Thank you to all the readers who haven't given up on my story I promise to finish it. As for the newborns attacking like they did there is a reason behind it which I'll get to and explain before the story is done. **

**The next chapter will purely be focused on Stacey and Collin and uploading right after this chapter as an extra Holiday present. I promise to update again before the New Year I'm working on another chapter right now. **

**As for the character Katie I really pushed her to her physical limit as she was always the strong sister and the "glue." In later chapters I really wanted to explore what would happen without the glue. **

**Noble Korhedron:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**ForEverAvenged6661: **Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked this chapter.

**Peacetiger: **Next chapter you should enjoy it's a short chapter about Stacey and Colin's relationship. My life is better now thank you for asking!


	21. Colorado

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Nineteen: Colorado

Stacey rushed out of the back door quickly jumping into her car. She had no way to explain to the vet why she spent the night at the office with a naked wolf man and why she felt this attraction to a complete stranger.

"Hurry up get in" Stacey hissed at Collin as the lights in the office began turning on, one by one.

Once Collin was in the car Stacey took off down the road.

"What's the hurry?" Collin smiled at his imprint.

"I don't know how to explain you… or what we are" Stacey still had a hard time understanding everything Collin told her.

"It'll be okay" Collin didn't want her to worry about anything he felt this surge of protection for Stacey.

"My mom's going to be worried… I… crap what time is it?" Stacey looked at her radio clock. "I'm supposed to be at school right now."

Collin reached over to Stacey's hand and held her hand.

"You go to school we'll work everything else out later… besides it's your senior year" Collin reminded her knowing she was excited for her final year of high school.

"But what are you going to do?" Stacey looked to him.

"I'll be fine" Collin promised her.

"Here you take my car my mom should be at work there might be some of my dad's old clothes in the attic that will fit you" Stacey knew her mom kept a box of his clothes after her father passed away last year.

**_(_(_C_(_(_)_)_S_)_)_**

Collin couldn't help but smile pulling into the driveway of a small cottage where Stacey lived with her mother. He decided parking in the garage would raise less questions with the neighbors. Shutting the garage door he slid out of the car keys in his hand and made his way to the door. He couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy walking into his imprint's home for the first time. As he entered the home he could smell a combination of cinnamon and vanilla. He swore that is his new favorite smell.

His eyes drifted to the pictures that hung on the walls. Stacey looked so happy in each of the photos many of the photos chronicled Stacey's life; pictures of her with her parents, friends, playing sports, going to dances.

"She looks beautiful… no angelic" Collin head to the attic hoping to find clothes knowing once he was dressed he would explore his imprints house.

**_(_(_C_(_(_)_)_S_)_)_**

Stacey glanced around the parking lot pacing back in forth. She had told Collin to be back at the school by three and it was close to four. All throughout school today she couldn't stop thinking about him. She immediately began to worry fearing something happened or worse her mother came home to find a stranger in her house and called the police.

"I'm so sorry Stacey" Collin drove her car up to where she was standing.

"What happen are you okay" Stacey asked him her face was filled with concern.

Collin was surprised when he was seeing Katie they'd always end up in an argument which normally ended with throwing things.

"I'm okay I got a little lost" Collin admitted.

Stacey pulled the door shut and playful punched Collin in the arm and then pulled him into a hug.

"I was worried" Stacey admitted.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you" Collin pulled her into another hug kissing her on top of the head. "I am sorry."

"Its okay" Stacey smiled "Are you hunger?"

**_(_(_C_(_(_)_)_S_)_)_**

Stacey glanced out the window the sun had long since set. The two had spent the day together talking and giving Collin a tour of her hometown. She felt comfortable with him and shared with him her plans on becoming a teacher and getting an early acceptance letters into a couple different colleges. Her mother had finally fallen asleep downstairs on a chair and her snoring could be heard. She kept glancing at the ceiling where Collin was currently at.

"Collin she's asleep" Stacey whispered softly hoping he could hear her.

Stacey said on her bed and couldn't help but pulled at the hem of her shirt it was her dad's old football jersey and an old pair of sweats. She suddenly wished she had cute… no sexy pajamas.

"Hi Blondie" Collin smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Hi" Stacey blushed at the nickname.

Stacey settled on her bed and patted the open space beside her inviting Collin to sit beside her.

"I missed you Blondie" Collin couldn't help but grin seeing Stacey blush.

"I missed you too" Stacey smiled settling against Collin's side. "Tell me about your family Collin… you never told me how you ended up here."

"I have a small family it's just been me, my dad and little brother Joshua. But where I lived I was surrounded by pack brothers, cousins and extended family. It was like one big family. You'd love Joshua" Collin couldn't help but smile thinking of his brother. "… I left there because of something I did…" Collin sat forward all this time he tried not to think about what he did to Katie.

He couldn't imagine another wolf doing that to Stacey. Touching his imprint it tore him up inside that he did that to another brother's imprint. He fled in fear of the punishment of touching another's imprint.

"Hey you can tell me Collin" Stacey leaned forward wrapping her arms around him.

"Before I meant you I was infatuated with a girl… her name was Katie" Collin began telling her everything knowing he could never lie to her.

**_(_(_C_(_(_)_)_S_)_)_**

**This was a very short update but I wanted to give more insight into Stacey and Collin's developing relationship. I wanted to show that it's a different kind of relationship than Collin and Katie. I wanted to wish my fanfiction family a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I truly enjoy writing this story for you all and I appreciate each and every reviewer and reader I have had. **


	22. Waiting

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-One: Waiting (Four Weeks Later)

"Sophie hurry up!" Claire sighed pounding on the bathroom door they were once again going to be late to work but the only response she got from her sister was Sophie's music blaring.

Grabbing her apron from the couch she rushed into the kitchen hoping to find any breakfast they could have in the truck, as they didn't even have time to eat this morning. She couldn't help but groan seeing the kitchen in the state it was with carry out boxes piled in the sink and on the counter, dirty dishes littered the counter and there was some rank smelling coming from the fridge. She knew Katie would have been furious seeing the kitchen in this state.

"Sophie!" Claire hollered for her sister again grabbing some pop tarts from the counter that was buried under a pile of papers.

The girls had once again managed to get their jobs back once the newborn problem was gone. Sam even provided the girls with a truck for them to get to their jobs and back to La Push.

"I'm coming… settle down" Sophie told her sister pulling her hair back as she joined her in the kitchen.

"If were late again Bernard will give our shifts to someone else" Claire tossed her a pop tart.

"You know he won't" Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Let's just go" Claire grabbed her bag and keys off the wall.

"I won't be home tonight" Sophie told her as the two walked to the truck.

Claire was getting worried about Sophie ever since the newborns she had spent the majority of her nights away from their home in La Push only returning in the early morning to shower and dress from work and in that small window of time the two always managed to get in an argument. She had hoped Sophie would spend more time with Daniel or even Joshua and Jamie but she seemed to be pushing everyone away. She didn't know what to do or say as she was never good with her words.

"I thought you we're coming with me today?" Claire started the truck starting down the road.

"I can't I promised Anna I'd go out with her" Sophie told her sister while yawning.

"You haven't been there since that day… Carlisle said" Claire wanted Sophie to come with her for once she had avoided the Cullen house like it was a plague.

"I told you I can't" Sophie shook her head cutting her sister off. "I have a headache" Sophie leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Claire sighed these past couple weeks she and Sophie have become strangers barely talking and when they did; they always seemed to snap at one another or argue. Focusing on the road ahead of her Claire thought about these past couple weeks and how everything seemed to change in an instant. She was suddenly thrust into the eldest sister role. She didn't know how Katie did everything keeping the house clean, and being the mediator for Sophie and Claire.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Glancing at the clock briefly Claire realized she still had another three hours before the end of her shift. Grabbing a rag she wiped the table down pocketing the tip money that was left on the edge of the table. She looked around the diner for her sister but realized both Sophie and Anna were missing from the front of the diner she knew Bernard wouldn't be happy if they were neglecting their tables.

Walking back into the kitchen she smiled at Big Mike who was busy cooking and headed to the back door where she heard laughing. Pushing open the door she paused seeing Sophie and Anna. Anna was busy smoking a cigarette and sitting on a milk crate while Sophie was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Claire yelled at Sophie startling her she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it.

"Oh oh busted" Anna laughed taking a puff.

"You scared the hell out of me" Sophie told her sister.

"Why are you smoking!? And your neglecting your tables! This is your job Sophie… I thought you enjoyed working" Claire yelled at her sister.

"No Claire this, what you like I hate waitressing dealing with people that treat me like crap and leave no tips" Sophie pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to Claire yelling in her face.

"What is wrong with you… this isn't you… what would Katie say? Your acting like your mom" Claire crossed her arms and was shocked when Sophie slapped her across the face.

Claire held her cheek. She knew the moment she said that it was wrong but she was so anger with how Sophie was acting. Katie had shared with her one night about Sophie's mother but swore her to secrecy.

"Get her girlie" Anna laughed amused by the arguing sisters.

"You stupid bitch you take that back" Sophie growled at her sister shaking in anger.

"No you need to grow up" Claire was tired of being nice and trying to not step on her sister's toes.

"I'm out of here" Anna stomped out her cigarette and turned to the girls she was done with be a waitress she only got the job for party money.

"Take it back now" Sophie pushed Claire.

"No your acting like a spoiled child, grow up and come with me for once" Claire pushed her back.

"You don't know me" Sophie growled pushing her sister again.

"Oh I know you… your stupid petty fear over illness or when someone's on their DEATH bed… grow up!" Claire pushed Sophie again knocking her to the ground.

Sophie growled charging her sister knocking both of them to the ground.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Closing her car door Emily swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked to the diner. She had regularly tried to make it to the diner for lunch with the girls. She knew it hit the two hard when they were told of the newborn attack on their sister. Her mind flashed back to that moment as she headed towards the diner.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"_Here girls let me get you some more tea" Emily grabbed the girls' cups and made her way to the tea pot she had on the stove. _

"_Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Sophie asked her, her voice filled with worry. _

"_Don't worry Sophie" Claire held her sister's hand. _

"_They should be back…" Emily didn't finish her sentence as Kim burst into the kitchen._

"_What is it?" Claire stood up looking at Kim she could tell something was wrong. _

"_Oh my god" Sophie dropped her mug as she saw Sam enter the kitchen blood covering his shirt. _

"_It's okay" Emily moved towards Sophie. _

"_Is… she…" Claire couldn't even bring herself to ask she was shaking at seeing the blood. _

"_Claire" Quil entered the kitchen along with Daniel. _

"_Where is she" Sophie questioned Daniel. _

"_Dr. Cullen… is still with her" Quil moved towards Claire along with Daniel moving to Sophie. _

"_Don't" Sophie warned Daniel crossing her arms. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Emily knew it had hit both girls hard in what happen to their sister. She paused in front of the diner hearing familiar shouting. She headed towards the alley and was shocked to see both girls rolling around on the ground.

"Claire?! Sophie?!" Emily was shocked to see the girls rolling around in the alley both girls didn't stop to acknowledge Emily's presence.

The two girls continued to roll around yelling at one another fighting like a couple of children. Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes whistling loudly she finally got both girls attention.

"Now that I have you attention you both better knock it off and head back into that diner and finish your shift before I drag you in there myself" Emily crossed her arms glaring at the girls till they quickly jumped up and headed back to the diner afraid of facing her wrath.

Turning around she headed back through the alley towards the diner's front door but paused as someone seemed to appear in front of her humming a song as he paced back in forth in front of her.

"Hello Emily" the stranger smiled pulling down his shades revealing his blood red eyes.

Emily couldn't help but gasp realizing what the red eyes meant. Quickly masking her fear she was determined not to show this vampire any fear. Unconsciously she slipped her hand into her jacket pocket and hit the speed dial button for her husband.

"He would never make it here in time" the vampire pointed to his ear indicating he heard her.

"What do you want?" Emily asked him praying for Sam to answer and save her and their unborn child.

"Just a little talk with the alpha's imprint" the vampire smiled stepping closer to her.

"You wanna talk than talk" Emily eyes snapped to the back door where Claire stepped out of the safety of the diner a trash bag in her hand. "Claire" Emily immediately pulled her niece behind her causing Claire to drop the bag.

"Hello Claire" the vampire smiled at Claire causing her to shiver she clutched Emily's arm.

"Don't talk to her" Emily snapped at the vampire.

"How is your sweet sister? We never got a chance to finish our fun" the vampire smiled at Claire as Claire's eyes widened realizing this was the vampire that hurt her sister. "She tasted so sweet."

"What do you want?" Emily asked him again interrupting him.

"DON'T interrupt me" the vampire snapped at Emily causing her to jump; he seemed to appear in front of her in a blink of an eye. "I could break you like a twig and drain her dry before your husband gets here" the vampire threatened Emily.

"Emily" Claire buried her head in Emily's shoulder not wanting to show the vampire her fear.

"Tell your husband I said hi" the vampire smiled slipping his sunglasses back on he was gone.

"Oh my god" Emily sunk to the ground along with Claire as her knees finally gave out.

Emily had never faced an actually vampire Sam and the pack had always shielded their family from those dangers. Turning she pulled Claire into her arms as Claire seemed in shock.

"He… hu…rt… her" Claire cried.

"I know… sweetheart" Emily rubbed Claire's back.

"EMILY!" "CLAIRE!"

Emily's head immediately snapped up recognizing her husband's voice.

"Sam!" she called out for her husband and saw Sam, Quil and Paul running down the alley.

"Emily love" Sam quickly wrapped his arms around his wife pulling both Emily and Claire into a hug.

Sam couldn't help but kiss his wife and niece grateful that they're both okay. His heart had nearly dropped when he received the phone call.

"Sam we need to move" Paul kept his eyes open for any trouble.

"Sophie?" Emily asked Sam.

"Daniel and Jared have her and will drive the truck back… Joshua has your car" Sam explained helping both of them up.

"Quil?" Claire finally noticed Quil she immediately rushed forward into Quil's arms. "I… was… so scared" Claire whispered into his shoulder.

"It's okay" Quil scooped Claire up and hugged her close following Sam as they quickly exited the alley into Sam's truck.

Paul briefly nodded to Sam before hopping into the back of the truck not wanting to phase till they were out of the city.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hey stranger" Daniel couldn't help but smile seeing his imprint as she seemed to be avoiding him lately.

Jared's sharp nudge brought him back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Sophie looked at them both gripping her apron ties.

"Sophie…" Daniel began explaining to Sophie as Jared went off to find Bernard.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"You're coming right?" Stacey asked Collin as she packed her athletic bag with her equipment and jersey.

They had spent nearly every moment together since Stacey had nearly ran Collin off the road that rainy night. Stacey had her final powder puff game tonight it was seniors vs. juniors. Then she would be on winter break for the next three weeks.

"Of course" Collin smiled he seemed more at ease with her since he shared with her how he ended up in Colorado.

"Kiss for good luck?" Stacey smiled asking him.

Collin graciously responded pulling his imprint into his arms.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Gosh I probably had rewritten this chapter three times, unsure how I wanted to proceed with Claire and Sophie's relationship. I hope I portrayed their relationship accurately as I wanted to not go too off character. I love including Emily in the story as I feel she's like the motherly figure in the pack being the first imprint. I really want to focus on Claire and Sophie these next couple chapters and their relationship as sisters and their relationship with Quil and Daniel.**

**Next chapter will focus on Katie and what happen to her as I was unsure where to even take the character. A HUGE thank you goes out to everyone who has and continued to support my story. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. **

**ForEverAvenged6661:** Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you still enjoy reading this story!

**Noble Korehedron: **Thanks for the review! I'll hopefully I'll update again quickly!

**TaylorMiner: **I'm so glad you like reading the story and reviewed it for me. Your review made me smile!


	23. Plans

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Two: Plans

Leaning against the window she breathed out her breath coating the window. Taking her finger she drew shapes on the window. She was trying to pass the time and distract herself from the supernatural situation. Ignoring the driver of the truck as she was too tired to talk not tired in the sense of sleepy but she was emotional exhausted. She was still surprised how her sisters' accepted this supernatural aspect to their lives. Her one sister Katie seemed to embrace the supernatural lifestyle and often tried to guide her and protect her from the dark aspects of it. Her other sister Claire seemed to finally feel at home but she didn't just enter into the supernatural world alone she found her family who helped her along the way. Then these past couple days have been too much for her when her sister became injured she withdrew from the world around the supernatural world it had become all too much for her and she felt depressed that she was being drawn back into the world.

"Sophie?"

She turned briefly to see her boyfriend looking at her with concern. It broke her heart to push Daniel away but she was terrified of the supernatural world, terrified of losing her loved ones. So she did the only thing she knew to do and push everyone away clinging to Anna. She knew she was a partier but for just a couple hours each night it distracted her from everything in her life.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Sophie merely nodded and continue to stare out the truck window as they were all meeting up at the Cullen house, which sat on the edge of the La Push territory. The Cullens had built their house closer to La Push when Nessie stopped growing as they wanted Nessie to be closer to other imprints.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Claire bear?" Quil looked down at his imprint concerned that she was still clutching his arm she hasn't moved from her spot on his lap in the truck and she was unnaturally quiet.

He knew this was her first encounter with a red eyed vampire and it tore him up that he wasn't there to protect her and he couldn't shield her from this. The two were just getting to know one another again and Quil didn't want to lose her. The four were in the truck on their way to the Cullen house. The rest of the imprints and family members were headed over to the house Sam left Jacob in charge of both packs.

"Claire?" Emily turned towards her niece concerned that she hasn't talked at all.

"Emily?" Quil looked to Emily worried about his imprint he was unsure what to do to help her.

"She's in shock" Sam told the two he had seen it before with the young pups when they first faced a vampire but normally the young pups quickly snapped back.

"Oh Claire" Emily pushed Claire's hair away from her face concern filled Emily's voice.

"We're almost there" Sam turned the wheel towards the long driveway; which lead to the Cullen's house.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The Cullen household was in a flurry of activity. Esme in the kitchen preparing a meal big enough to feed an army, Bella and Nessie were gathering enough blankets and pillows distributing them to rooms, Rosalie and Alice preparing the bedrooms, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were helping Jacob with patrolling. Though Carlisle Cullen was still in his small medical lab his lone patient lying on the stretcher hooked up to several machines. She has been in a medical induced coma for a little over four weeks due to her injuries.

"How's Kit Kat?" Seth entered the medical lab he had taken upon himself to look after Embry's imprint.

Seth couldn't help but remember the moment when his pack brother saw his imprint in the back of Sam's truck.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"_Your okay Seth" Leah assured her brother as she and Paul worked together to bandage Seth's wound. _

_The two had loaded Seth on the truck and Paul immediately pulled out the glass as with supernatural healing he didn't want the skin healing around the glass. Seth leaned to his left craning his neck to see Katie as they loaded her on to the truck. He immediately felt a sense of guilt wash over him for not protecting her like he promised Embry. _

"_H…ey Kit Kat" Seth smiled hoping to assure her she would be okay. _

"_We need to cut her shirt and bandages" Carlisle told Sam and Jacob._

_Seth couldn't help but turn as he saw the blood. He looked to the open field for Embry knowing something must have held him up for him not to be there. He finally saw Embry pushing past his pack brothers running towards the truck. _

_"Katie! Katie!" he shouted for her and shoved Brendon out of the way who attempted to hold him back. "No…" Embry snuck to his knees in front of the truck seeing his imprint unconscious and blood covering her. _

_Seth had never seen him so broken it showed on his face as he seemed to crumble onto the ground. _

"_Get him back!" Sam ordered Jared and Brendon as Embry released an unnatural howl and his wolf form seemed to erupt as he phased. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Seth had never seen any of his pack brothers in such agony and anguish, it seemed he couldn't phase back no matter what anyone did. Many of them were hoping if Katie recovered it would bring Embry back and he would snap out of this depression he is in.

"Hi Seth" Carlisle smiled at Seth while checking Katie's vitals. "Her injuries are healing nicely hopeful we'll encounter no problems when we bring her out."

Seth pulled a chair up beside Katie and studied her injuries her scratches and bumps have practically disappeared, her gashes across her collar bone have healed nicely to the point Carlisle was able to remove the stitches but it still left inflamed red marks that were sure to scar, her left ankle was elevated and in an air cast, her right wrist was in a soft cast while her left arm was in a hard cast, her internal injuries like her broken ribs and puncture lung Seth knew Carlisle couldn't fully determine how it was healing till she was conscious.

"How's everyone else?" Carlisle asked Seth.

"Busy preparing Esme says we'll have close to forty people here within the next hour she's been cooking for the past hour" Seth told Carlisle.

"Well Katie's all ready for your talk I'll be back later to check on her" Carlisle admired Seth as every day he came into the medical lab and talked to Katie filling her in with what she was missing.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff that is going on" Seth watched Carlisle leave and then turned to Katie resting his hand gently on her right arm he started to talk with her. "A vampire confronted Emily when she was visiting with your sisters… as they're still having trouble since you got hurt and Emily didn't flinch or anything she dialed Sam and even protected Claire who was out there… she was like a big mama bear protecting her cub…"

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Were here Claire" Quil whispered to Claire hoping for a response but he was only answered with silence.

With each passing mile his worry had grown for his imprint. He tried everything to bring her out of her shocked state all he wanted was his imprint back with all of her quirks he had come to adore.

"Looks like were the first ones here" Emily observed the lack of vehicles in the driveway.

"Come on love" Sam helped his wife out of the truck as Edward and Emmett; were walking out of the woods.

"Edward, Emmett" Sam nodded to the vampires who nodded back both obviously felt and heard Claire's presence.

"She's scared… and worried for her sister" Edward paused tilting his head slightly hearing Claire's thoughts as if she was yelling in his face. "Let's take her to a bedroom" Edward told Quil and Sam as Kim pulled into the driveway driving a big van.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Pulling into the Cullen driveway Kim turned the car off and glanced in the rearview mirror her van was packed to the rim with her children and the Uley children. The noise level alone made her feel like she was in the middle of a circus. She knew Rachel and Jamie were right behind them in Rachel's suv with her three children. Brendon and Hunter were keeping an eye on most of the Pack members' parents with the help of the younger pups.

"James, Julia and Henry you need to help with the bags Grace keep an eye on Lizzie" Kim quickly delegated to the children knowing this situation will quickly turn chaotic without directions for the kids.

"Aw mom" Henry clearly was not happy about helping as he was eager to play the Cullen's video games.

"Hurry up" Kim hoped out of the car as Rachel was pulling in beside her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Emily had quickly taken charge of her niece and had her brought to the Cullen's small medical lab and had her in a bed right beside her sister. She had insisted that Carlisle actually look at Claire first and not just have Jasper give her a dose of happiness to snap her out of her current state.

"Carlisle how is she?" Emily asked Carlisle as he pulled the curtain back Claire laid on the bed sleeping.

"She's fine Emily she just needs to sleep and she should be fine" Carlisle smiled warmly slipping off his white jacket he walked over and dimmed the lights in the room to help Claire sleep.

"Will she be okay here?" Emily knew the medical lab was just a small distance away separated by a hallway to the main house but distance didn't matter to vampires.

"I believe Quil is more than happy to sit with the girls" Carlisle could hear Quil pacing outside ready to come in.

"Your right" Emily smiled the two walking side by side to where everyone else was.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Sophie were here" Daniel gently nudged Sophie as she had fallen asleep about half way through the ride to the Cullens.

Sophie sat up slowly stretching she rubbed her eyes and looked around she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. These past couple weeks seemed to drain her of her energy as she didn't even realize how tired she truly was. Finally looking over at Daniel she realized he hasn't moved from his spot in the truck. She couldn't help but study his face he looked just as tired as she felt. She tried to remember everything from the bonfire but that all seemed like it happen years ago. Sophie couldn't help but feel guilty as she knew how she as acting was probably affecting him and all she wanted was for everything to be back to how it was before the bonfire and before Katie got hurt where everything was a lot easier.

"Daniel…?" Sophie paused as Daniel turned to her. "I… just… wanted to say… I know… um I'm…" she couldn't help but stumble over her words as she struggle to talk to him.

"Sophie" Daniel took Sophie's hand and squeezed it gently. "No matter what I'll always be here for you" Daniel promised her he knew he would never love another but he would be there for her as a friend if she didn't want anything romantic from him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Quil sat on a small stool next to Claire as she was lying on the medical bed. He desperately wanted to help her but he didn't know what to do to bring her out of it. When she was little, he could cheer her up with tea parties, dress up, and chocolate chip cookies.

"I wish I knew what to say to help you Claire Bear" Quil gently took her hand in his hand. "When you we're little I could cheer you up with a batch of Emily's cookies or playing dress up you had a way that you could get every member of the pack playing dress up and drinking tea with you" reaching forward he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you… I didn't look hard enough for you" Quil apologized. "I looked for you for five years…. Claire… please say something, anything."

"I… I… I" Claire turned so she was facing him. "You... did… dress up?."

Quil couldn't help but lean forward pulling her into a hug.

"God I've missed your voice" Quil smiled kissing her head.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"William stop running!" Rachel yelled at her youngest son as he raced around the Cullen family room.

The Cullen family room was filled with a fury of different activities. Emmett's huge form was hunched over as he played video games with James (Sam and Emily's son) and Nathan (Rachel and Paul's son). Rosalie was sitting on a chair trying to tame Lizzie's (Sam and Emily's daughter) curly hair as they watched Julie (Jared and Kim's daughter) and Jasper play chess. While Henry, Grace (Kim and Jared's twins) and Lucas (Paul and Rachel's son) were eating pizza with Esme, Jamie, Kim and Emily in the kitchen. Nessie and Jacob were no doubt spending some alone time together before he went back out for patrol to relieve Sam.

"I've got him" Paul scooped up his son throwing him up in the air causing William to laugh.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"How's patrol?" Bella asked her husband as she stepped outside.

"Good no signs of red eyes" Edward said pulling Bella into a hug.

Edward, Carlisle, Sam and Jacob had organized the patrols into two groups. While one group patrolled the other one rested.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked Edward.

"With Jacob" Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Wishing you couldn't read minds?" Bella couldn't help but smile knowing what her daughter was doing.

"You have no idea" Edward said.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Turning in the bed, her eyes settled on her sister who was in the bed next to her. Quil had stepped out briefly to grab a something to eat before he had to go on patrol.

"I wish you were awake" Claire whispered pushing herself up she let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed. "I need you Katie."

She didn't know what to do anymore everything was so messed up. Katie was the glue that held the sisters' together. Now Sophie wasn't even talking to her. She suddenly had this large family and she felt like a weird exhibit; they either stared at her or questioned her. Claire turned around hearing a knock on the door.

"Carlisle" Claire smiled realizing what time it was.

Standing up Claire watched as Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Emily all entered the small medical lab.

"Alice thought you'd like some company" Emily smiled reaching over she held her niece's hand.

"Now Alice will help me administer the medicine to bring Katie out of the coma. Jasper will be here to let us know her emotions and how the pain is affecting her. While Bella will use her gift in case there's any problems" Carlisle went through the plan again.

No one knew for certain how Embry would react if she came out of the coma in pain.

"Where's Sophie?" Claire asked Emily.

"Kim and Rachel are keeping her company" Emily explained.

"Now I'm going to start her on another drip which should counter act the drug" Carlisle told them as he began the new drip.

"How quickly will she come out of it?" Emily asked Carlisle as she held Claire's hand.

"Once the drug fully enters her system she should being to regain consciousness" Carlisle honestly didn't know how long it would take coma patients were always different.

"Ten minutes" Alice announced smiling.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"What are you thinking about?" Stacey asked Collin as the two sat curled up together on her sofa watching a movie Stacey rented at the local grocery store.

"I'm a big fan of happy endings" Collin offered burying his face in her hair.

"Liar what's a matter?" Stacey smiled her finger tracing circles on Collin's hand.

"Just thinking… about my family… and pack brothers" Collin answered knowing he couldn't keep it from her.

"Do you miss them?" she knew it was hard for Collin being separated from everyone he knew.

"Yes… but I can't risk going home… and loosing you" Collin was terrified of the punishment he would receive from his pack brothers.

"Why don't you check on them?" Stacey offered. "My mom's at work you can use the backyard."

Collin knew it was risky but he needed to check on his little brother.

"Promise me you'll stay inside" Collin couldn't risk hurting her.

"I promise" Stacey nodded kissing Collin before the two headed towards the backyard.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Okay I won't go into the details of why I'm so late updating I'll just quickly go over it; lost our house, downsized, increased work hours, increased school hours, brother got orders from national guard and my sister (and two little nieces) is trying to leave my brother-in-law who is abusive. Just as I was ready to update my laptop crashed and I lost everything! Needless to say I've had a lot on my plate right now but I haven't forgot about you guys. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any spelling or grammar error. I'm excited to write the next chapter as a lot will happen; Collin will find out what's been happening since he left, Katie will wake up, Embry will phase back and lots more exciting stuff. **

**I just want to thank all those that are sticking with me and those who have taken the time to review. (78 reviews, 30 favorites and 36 followers… WOW)**

**ForEverAvenged6661:** Thanks for the review and the support!

**Phoenica: **Thanks for the review! I really want to show how the supernatural world has affected each sister differently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Crazy. I went Crazy:** I'm so happy you've enjoyed my story! Wow reading it for two hours that's impressive!


	24. Disruptions

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Three: Disruptions

Humming to the music Sophie reached forward and increased the speed on the treadmill as she finished her run. The Cullen house was overwhelmed with people anywhere Sophie went she ran into someone wanting to talk to her about her feelings or urging her to go to that medical lab. No one but Katie fully understood her fear of anything medical. She couldn't even share it fully with Claire as it was all too much for her. Her mind couldn't help but wonder back to the foster home that had near taken her life.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_(Four and a half Years ago; Portland Oregon)_

"_Li…sa…" Sophie whispered clutching her stomach. _

_She bite her lip to suppress a moan as the pain was too much for her to handle. But she knew if Mrs. Smith thought she was in pain she'd drag her to a hospital and order another round of tests to be done. Her back was still sore from where the last doctor had taken a sample of her bone marrow. If she woke Mrs. Smith her foster mother she would be furious with the child and it would be back to the closet again. _

"_Shhh" Lisa whispered hoarsely her blood shot eyes glancing to the door._

_But it was too late their bedroom door swung open revealing Mrs. Smith in her housecoat clutching her large purse. _

"_You know the rules" Mrs. Smith bustled into the room. "Oh poor Sophie… you look miserable" Mrs. Smith glanced at the child. "We need to go to the ER at once."_

_Sophie began to shake in fear crawling as far away from Mrs. Smith as she could on the small bed. _

"_Mrs. Smith…" Lisa pushed herself up. _

"_What child?" Mrs. Smith turned to Lisa. _

"_My head hurts… something awful" Lisa cried out in pain as she sat up on the bed._

"_Oh you poor child" Mrs. Smith rushed to Lisa forgetting about Sophie. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Lisa had protected her up to her last breath, Sophie would never forget what she did. The two were inseparable growing up side by side in the foster care. Lisa always kept a watchful eye on Sophie often taking on the role of big sister to Sophie. It wasn't till Lisa died did Sophie discover Mrs. Smith had been poisoning the girls slowly. She had grown angry, bitter and distrustful of all doctors for misdiagnosing her and putting her and Lisa through all of those tests.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Collin couldn't help but stop when coming face to face with the sliding glass door. It was like an invisible wall to him. He knew once he crossed that door he'd have to face the consequences of his actions. Before he had meant Stacey he was filled with so much anger; anger against the world. But after meeting her all those negative emotions seemed to disappear and all that mattered was Stacey. She was his whole world and he was terrified he would lose her if he returned home.

"What's wrong?" Stacey asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Collin asked her wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her close. "I just want to spend the night with you" Collin leaned down pulling her into a kiss.

Stacey wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair. She couldn't help but sigh when he pulled away. There was something about the way he kissed that just left her feeling dizzy.

"Okay" she nodded licking her lips pulling him back to the couch.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Craning his neck Embry let out another howl as he continued to pace in the cave. The days seem to pass in a blur but it didn't matter nothing mattered anymore. He had failed her it felt like his heart as ripped right out of his chest. Even pacing can't distract him from the image of his imprint on that truck bed and all that blood that surrounded her. Any time he opened his eyes he saw her face covered in blood.

That image would be forever burned into his mind.

He had failed her he was supposed to protect her and he couldn't even do that. Howling again he continued pacing feeling nothing but utter despair. Once again he let his mind drift back to that day.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_Embry ran alongside the vehicle keeping a watchful eye on his imprint he couldn't help but be filled with this unexplainable feeling of devotion for his imprint he finally understood what his pack brothers felt when describing imprinting. Growling he paused sniffing the air it smelled awful it was definitely newborns at least six of them maybe more. He immediately turned around and headed backwards hearing the crunching of metal his stomach dropped realizing what that meant. _

_He growled seeing newborns surrounding the overturned car and was ready to charge forward to help when two newborns attacked him from behind. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Even though he had disposed of the two newborns he wasn't quick enough four more newborns charged at him attacking him from every side. The time help arrived he was too late if only he was faster, stronger, better he could have gotten to her sooner saved her from the dam red eye. He'll never forget how she looked on the back of the truck bed.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_Embry couldn't help but ignore everything that was going on; his pack brothers finishing off the newborns the Cullens starting large fires in the field to dispose of the newborns. _

"_Katie! Katie!" his eyes settled on his imprint on the truck bed he picked up his speed running faster jumping over newborn body parts. _

_Brandon stepped forward attempting to hold him back so Carlisle and Sam could help her but he shoved him back his eyes finally settling on his imprint; she was covered in blood and some of her limbs were bent at odd angles. His eyes looked at her face and sunk to the ground she looked so pale her lips were an unnatural shade of blue. _

"_No…" he cried out releasing an unnatural howl he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. _

"_Get him back!" _

_Embry didn't know who yelled that but he didn't care he had failed and lost his imprint he let go over control and let his wolf form come out. Even before he finished phasing two wolves pounced on him pushing him away from the truck bed. _

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_Tick… Tick…_

Everyone was gathered around the bed, all eyes focused on the only patient in the small medical lab.

_Tick… Tick…_

Carlisle leaned over checking Katie's vitals once again. In moments like this he felt like time was dragging on and these ten minutes felt like ten hours.

"Carlisle?" Claire clutched Emily's hand as her own hand was shaking with nerves.

"Her vitals are good Claire" Carlisle assured her stepping back from the bed placing the stethoscope around his neck.

_Tick… Tick…_

Emily squeezed Claire's hand trying to reassure her niece who was sitting beside filled with an array of emotions, her other hand rested on her growing belly.

"It will be okay" Emily turned to her niece hoping to offer some bit of assurance.

"Alice?" Jasper interrupted the two as his attention turned to his wife.

They all turned to Alice who had the familiar look on her face. Jasper was immediately at his wife's side holding her hand.

"Embry… their going after him" Alice turned to Carlisle filling them in on her vision.

"You'll need some help from the others" Carlisle told the two.

"But Carlisle" Claire looked worried.

"Don't worry I'll be here" Carlisle assured her.

_Tick… Tick…_

**_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"You don't need to stay with me" Sophia reminded Kim and Rachel as the three sat together in the Cullen library.

For the past twenty minutes; Sophia was attempting to read a book but had only made it half way down the page before her mind began to wonder.

"It's nice to have a break from the kids besides they'll call us if they need us" Kim was confident the others could watch the children.

"Actually Sophia…" Rachel gently lowered Sophia's book. "I want to apologize" Rachel began but stopped briefly from the look Sophia gave her.

"Why are you apologizing to me?!" Sophia asked clearly surprised by Rachel.

"For not taking the time to really welcome you into the group. I know it was hard for me when I first imprinted it and I rejected everything and everybody for a while." Rachel shared with Sophia.

"But your Jacob's sister?" Sophia clearly didn't believe her.

"Yes but when I was about your age I left La Push. This place held so many negative memories for me and I had no desire to every come back. But living arrangements fell through when I graduated and I had to come home. Being imprinted on defiantly wasn't in my plans and I tried rejected the supernatural world but I quickly realized my family and Paul were part of that world." Rachel shared with Sophia who seemed to be listening.

"None of us want the supernatural aspect added to our lives but we all realize it's a part of us if we want to be around family, friends and loved ones" Emily added.

"I… its…" Sophia couldn't even form a sentence.

She did the only thing she could think of and lowered her head into her hands and cried. Kim and Rachel immediately rushed forward comforting the girl.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The Cullen living room was quickly converted into a makeshift playroom for all the children. As everyone was busy either in the medical lab, kitchen or guarding the house from the red eyes. Which left Nessie and Emmett in charge of the pack's children. Emmett seemed love it had Lucas and William swinging off his arms as he chased them around the room. James and Nathan were enjoying the Cullen's latest video game on their big screen television. Julie sat in the corner on a big plush chair trying desperately to get the gum out of her sister's hair. Nessie was chasing Henry around the room while trying to comfort Elizabeth who was crying over the fact Henry had knocked her down and taken her doll.

"Henry Cameron give that back" Nessie had finally cornered the small boy who was clutching Elizabeth's favorite doll.

"Aww I was just playing" Henry shrugged handing the doll back.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I'm so proud of myself for finishing another chapter. I've had so much on my plate lately but I haven't given up hope on finishing the story. I have a week off this week dog sitting so I'm hoping to update at least twice before Monday. The tick… tick… in the one part of this chapter is supposed to be a clock ticking. The next chapter will revolve around Katie and all her injuries and sister drama. **

**I want to take a moment to personally thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me. You guys are so great I don't think I'd be able to finish this story without your support. **

**Holly: **Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think.

**Noble Korhedron: **Thanks for your review and understanding with all my drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	25. Memory

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Four: Memory

Sitting on the medical bed she clutched her Aunt's hand her eyes drifting back and forth from her sister to the small clock on the wall. Carlisle stood at the end of her sister's bed watching her vitals as the effects from a medically coma can vary from patient to patient.

"Oh my god" Claire leaned forward seeing her sister's eyes flutter open. "Katie?"

She immediately tried to rush forward but her Aunt placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Knowing Carlisle needed to check on Katie first.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Walking forward Carlisle immediately checked the monitors which sat by the bed making sure her vitals were good. Then he took a better look at his patient as she seemed to have come out of the medically induced coma fairly well but there could be side effects from the medicine and they wouldn't know till they conduct a full examination. He knew Emily would temporarily keep Claire at bay so he could work as she's had experience with pack related injuries.

Katie's eyes seemed unfocused and seemed to stare at the wall behind him having a look like she's staring off into space.

"Katie?" Carlisle tried to draw her attention back to reality.

"I don't want you to try and talk yet you were in a coma can you squeeze my hand if you understand" Carlisle reached for her right hand.

Carlisle waited and could sense Emily and Claire both hold their breaths then he felt a faint squeeze and smiled.

"That's great" Carlisle smiled and felt Emily and Claire release the breath they were holding. "Now I need you to squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no… do you understand?" Carlisle waited and felt her squeeze his hand once and didn't feel a second squeeze. "That's great Katie you're doing great" Carlisle assured her. "Do you know where you're at?" Carlisle asked her and felt two distinctive squeeze.

He knew it was a pointless question to ask but he needed to find out if she was processing things and if she was fully coherent.

"Do you know who I am?" Carlisle asked her the next question knowing with his vast medical experience that coma patients are often affected by memory loss.

He waited and felt two distinct squeezes and knew she was affected by some degree of memory loss.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked her and once again she answered by squeezing his hand twice.

"Katie" Claire rushed forward eager to be with her sister.

It seemed Emily could no longer keep Claire at bay and by her rushing forward she unintentionally overwhelmed his patient who looked confused and distraught. Carlisle knew if he was to continue it would have to be without Claire.

"You know me right? I'm your sister" Claire laid a hand on her sister's side. 

Claire was overcome with worry and just need her sister to reassure her.

Carlisle immediately moved to Claire seeing Katie flinch from her touch realizing Claire had touched the side with Katie's punctured lung.

"Emily" Carlisle would need her assistance in quickly getting Claire out of the medical lab.

"Claire come on" Emily guided her niece to the door.

"But she has to remember… what about Em…"

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door before turning back to his patient.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"mbry… hey… let me back in!" Claire tried to get back to the medical lab but found the door but found the door to lock she couldn't help but tighten her fist in anger and was almost going to pound on the door when Emily placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine… she's awake and it's a blessing" Emily reminded her niece. "Now if you'd help me fix some of that delicious food I'm smelling I need to get off my feet." Emily rubbed her growing belly.

"Of course" Claire nodded realizing her Aunt probably needed to get off her feet as they were probably swollen from her pregnancy.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Can you follow the light?" Carlisle asked shinning a small pen light in her eyes he wanted to see if there were any improvements in emerging from the coma.

He watched careful as Katie's eyes followed the light with ease which was a good sign of improvement.

"Great job… now I want you to try and move your right arm. I know it might be painful but try and lift it" Carlisle instructed her and watched as she winced but was able to lift her arm for a few seconds off the bed. "That's great…" Carlisle smiled.

He certainly wished Edward wasn't on patrol but here in the medical lab helping him gain a better assessment over his patient.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Everyone had gathered together in the Cullen kitchen anxiously waiting for Carlisle to emerge from the medical lab. The sun had long since gone down and all of the children were sound sleeping. There was still a group on patrol and Rosalie had offered to watch the children. Alice, Jasper and Seth were still out but assured everyone they were returning by morning with Embry in tow.

"Why hasn't he come out yet?" Claire asked again pacing back in forth in the kitchen.

Not even having Quil around could help settle Claire's nerves.

"Please just sit down Claire" Sophie couldn't help but snap at her sister she had been asking the same question for the past three hours.

"Sophie" Rachel tried to calm Sophie the two had formed a bond after spending most of the day together.

"He'll come out soon… more tea?" Esme offered to some of the group.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

After Alice's vision; Jasper had increased the number of patrols and gotten Seth to help retrieve Embry whether he was willing or unwilling. After Embry had witnessed his imprint injured he had sunk into a depressive self-disruptive state of being. The packs along with the Cullens help managed to get Embry into a cave where he couldn't seriously harm himself. It was on the edge of the Cullen land.

"Move quickly" Alice kept a watchful eye as Jasper began to move the large boulder with ease even though it weighed close to 50,000 lbs and was as big as a semi.

Seth sat waiting beside Alice whining obviously the Embry's connection was still strong with his pack brothers. Jasper rolled the boulder aside with ease and immediately entered the cave with Seth trailing behind him.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Carlisle quietly shut the door to the medical lab while slipping his white jacket off it had taken most of the day to fully assess his patient but now that he had a better understanding of her injuries he could better delivery the news to her no doubt anxious sisters. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing to the kitchen. Before he fully stepped into the kitchen he was bombarded with questions from both sisters.

"How is she?" Claire asked rushing towards Carlisle anxious to hear news of her sister.

"Is she awake?" Sophie asked gripping her mug so tightly her knuckles were white.

"She's resting right now… we all know of her physical injuries and she'll have a long road ahead of her for recovery… but with coma patients their can often be side effects from the coma" Carlisle explained to the girls.

"What do you mean side effects?" Sophie gripped Claire's hand.

"It's called retrograde amnesia she doesn't remember anything surrounding her injury." Carlisle explained.

"What's the last thing she remembers?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I know… cliffhanger! (Gasp…)**

**So after extensive two days of research on coma patients using different medical websites. The common thing I found was a coma affects individuals differently. But a common thing with coma patients with her types of injuries are memory loss. Often after a serious or traumatic injury a person can block out the memory. **

**So I've ran into a minor writer's block with her memory loss. Should her memory loss just revolve around our red eye friend or also Collin's attack? I've felt bad for the character and am leaning towards giving her a fresh start forgetting both events. But I haven't decided so…. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions or advice would be welcomed. **

**Once again thanks for all my readers and reviewers supporting me. **

**ForEverAvenged6661**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved the chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope everything slows down for me too.


	26. Starting Over

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Five: Starting Over

Collin twitched checking the watch again. He was currently sitting behind the counter and was anxious for this dinner date with Stacey he began fiddling with his water in front of him bending and unbending the straw just trying to pass the time. He knew they had a lot to talk about and he loved this time with Stacey but after last night he knew they had to talk as reality came crashing down on him when he was faced with phasing.

"Collin" Stacey smiled sliding into the booth. "Sorry my appointment ran late with my school counselor."

"That's okay" Collin reached across the table seeking Stacey's hand. "I missed you" Collin smiled he was always lonely when Stacey was in school.

He felt like a part of him was missing when they were apart.

"Missed you too" Stacey smiled leaned over the table she gave him a quick kiss before the waitress came over to take their order.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

The moment Jacob asked the question everyone in the kitchen seemed to freeze waiting to hear Carlisle's answer. Claire and Sophie stood side by side holding each other's hand. The two forgetting about any differences or disagreements they had when involving their sister.

"The last thing she remembers is the night she hurt her wrist at the diner" Carlisle explained to the group many took a moment to realize what that meant.

"What?!" Claire cried out.

"But that was like… three months ago" Sophie wiped away loose tears.

"That means…" Jacob knew what that meant everyone did it changed everything.

"She doesn't know about Embry or any of us" Edward finally said what everyone was thinking.

"Correct she has a long road to recovery and it would be too much right now for her to handle" Carlisle explained. "Right now we just need to support her in her recovery."

"Can we see her?" Claire asked Carlisle still holding Sophie's hand.

"She's been asking for you both" Carlisle nodded answering.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Pain... that was the first thing that registered with her when she woke up. Lots of pain it almost made her wish she was asleep again. Looking around the room she was thoroughly confused this wasn't the clinic and she wasn't in her diner outfit. After the doctor… Cullen examined her she was told she was in an accident and her injuries affected her memories. This all seemed like a horrible… painful dream that she couldn't wake up from. Her whole body felt like it went three rounds with a tornado.

"Katie!" Sophie rushed forward throwing the door open.

Claire followed her sister in the room shutting the door behind her.

"Hi…" Katie forced a smile despite her pain she was in.

"We're so happy your awake" Claire smiled and leaned over kissing her sister on the forehead knowing she couldn't hug her sister.

"I've missed you" Sophie exclaimed sitting next to her sister's bed.

"How… lo… long?" Katie asked them finally wanting answers.

"What do you mean?" Claire tried to pretend dumb wanting Katie to have no stress.

Katie couldn't help but glare at her sister.

"Three months" Sophie answered her.

"F… ill me… in" Katie told them still struggling with her speech.

"This could take a long time" Claire told her pulling up the chair.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"So… I"

The two couldn't help but laugh as they spoke at the same time.

"You first" nodding Collin told her.

"I talked to my counselor today and one of the schools I got accepted into University of Washington." Stacey told him smiling excited over the news. "They have a program I'm interested in and if I go there I'm only like three hours away from La Push."

"That's… great" Collin smiled.

He knew as wonderful and amazing as this was he'd have to return home and face the consequences.

"Okay your turn" Stacey smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Needless to say after the diner incident you and Collin took a break after that" Claire explained what happen after Katie left the diner and got her wrist looked at.

"Claire meet her family" Sophie explained. "She has an aunt, uncle cousins and a great aunt."

"They recognized me through a catering gig and we reconnected even meant some family friends." Claire added.

"Claire got a boyfriend Quil" Sophie couldn't help but blurt out overcome with excitement.

"Hey! Sophie has one too Daniel" Claire laughed.

Katie couldn't help but smile at her sisters as they bantered back and forth sharing information. Despite everything and all of her injuries she was enjoying her time with her sisters.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Any trouble?" Bella asked Alice.

The three of them had emerged from the forest alongside Bella who accompanied them back to the house to ensure they'd have trouble with red eyes.

"Nope…" Alice smiled.

Bella looked at her sister with suspicion then turned to look at Jasper who was lugging an unconscious wolf on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Jasper gave him a dose of the drowses" Alice explained, Jasper shrugged depositing the unconscious wolf body on the floor of the garage.

"It made him more cooperative" Seth added stepping out from behind the car dressed in a pair of ripped jean shorts and tee shirt. "and less… depressed."

It was hard for all the wolves to stay phased feeling the weight of Embry's emotions and thoughts from their connection.

"How is she?" Seth asked Bella.

"Awake… but she's having memory problems…" Bella explained pausing she looked at Embry. "She doesn't remember anything from these past three months."

"Is it permanent?" Jasper asked her.

"Carlisle doesn't know" Bella told them.

"It will devastate him" Jasper knew he would be devastated if he went almost lost Alice. "It will be like losing her all over."

"It will be okay" Alice immediately hugged her husband.

Jasper immediately relaxed and pulled Alice close to his side.

"So… how will we do this?" Seth asked gesturing to Embry who was still in wolf form.

"Keep him in here. I'll stay with" Bella leaned against a car.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Many of the house guest had retired after hearing the news about the oldest Warren sister. Carlisle, Rosalie, Nessie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward had gone out for a hunt as there hadn't been any red eye trouble.

"I figured you would still be awake" Emily smiled at her niece stepping into the kitchen.

She had changed out of her clothes and into a tee shirt and sweats to be more comfortable. With the tee shirt on you could clearly see Emily's growing belly.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Claire pulled out a chair for her Aunt.

"No, no… the little one is kicking" Emily smiled rubbing her belly. "How's Katie doing?"

"She's asleep. Sophie's sitting with her" Claire explained taking a sip of her tea. "Tea?"

"Oh no I'll be up for hours" Emily smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Sophie sat back in the chair pulling the blanket tightly around her there was no way she could sleep with everything that was going on. She finally had her sister back everything else seemed to be falling into place; her and Claire's relationship was on the mend. Though her relationship with Daniel still was at the back of her mind. Looking up at her sister she silently hoped she would wake up and offer her advice and listen to her problems like she normally did. But her eyes didn't move at all as she continued to sleep. For someone who was unconscious for so long Sophie didn't understand why she was always tired.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Collin?" Stacey waved a hand in front of his face. "You are happy right?"

"Of course I'm happy when would you find out?" Collin asked her.

"In two months I did a late application" Stacey explained to him.

Collin did the math in his head two months till she hears from the University then three months till she graduates high school.

"What did you want to say?" Stacey reminded him.

Collin was going to talk about staying here and starting a life with her here but looking at her face and how excited she was he couldn't hurt her feelings.

"I was thinking of… getting a job around town" Collin stumbled a little hoping she wouldn't notice.

"That's great Collin" Stacey smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Opening her eyes she couldn't help but groan as it felt like her body was on fire. Craning her neck she looked to her right to see Sophie asleep on the chair.

"So…ph…ie" she tried to call out to her sister but her mouth was parched like a dessert.

She tried not to concentrate on the pain but it was becoming too much for her and she started to tear up. Silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. But suddenly the pain seemed to vanish in an instant and she felt relaxed.

"Oh sweetie" Alice rushed in the room followed by Jasper. "Don't you worry… oh right I'm Alice this is Jasper. Carlisle stepped out for a minute but don't worry" Alice pulled out a needle. "This will help ease your pain" Alice injected the medicine into Katie's IV. "Everyone's so excited your awake I can't wait till your own your feet and we can go shopping and cooking."

"Alice" Jasper nodded.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Calm down"

"Embry"

Jasper opened the garage door to see Bella trying to calm down a conscious Embry who still is in wolf form. He kept charging at Bella's force field not deterred at all by the force field blood marked the force field from Embry. He paused only to growl at the two and then charged at the force field again.

"Embry! Listen!" Jasper finally shouted at the wolf.

That seemed to work as the wolf paused and stared at Jasper who tapped his ear.

"_Feeling better now?" _

"_Thank… you Alice" _

"_We're all so happy your awake Katie"_

"It's working" Bella whispered as Embry seemed to whimper lying down on the garage floor tucking his back legs under him and his fur slowly faded away revealing skin. Hearing her voice seemed to work as he was transformed back.

"Embry?" Jasper called out.

The two vampires waited and then suddenly Embry's whole body started to shake.

"He's phasing" Bella was about to put her force field up again when Jasper stopped her.

"He's crying."

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I'm done with another chapter, I went back in forth with how to proceed with Katie's memory loss but ultimately I wanted her and Embry to have a fresh start. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A HUGE thank you goes out to everyone still reviewing and reading my story I truly appreciate it. I haven't given up on the story and promise to update as soon as I can. **

**ForEverAvenged6661: **Thank you so much for your support not just with my story but with my personal issues. I will keep in mind your offer to listen to my problems. Things seem to be on the mend right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Noble Korhedron:** Thanks for your review. For chapter 24 what part were you confused with? I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 25 I'm glad she's on the mend too.


	27. Alive

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Six: Alive

She couldn't help but breathe a little easier once the medicine had taken full affect. It had felt like her whole body was on fire when she had woken up. Alice had stayed by her side and seemed friendly and nice. It seemed she was close with her sisters too; Alice and Sophie continued talking back in forth as Alice moved around the medical lab.

The two of them talking left Katie with time to think and digest everything that has happened to her and everything that was told to her. She felt like she was missing big chunks of her life. It was all surreal to her; Claire finding her family, breaking up with Collin, moving to a house, and her accident. The only thing she knew for certain is she was in a constant pain whether it was a dull ache or a throbbing pain.

"Katie? Katie…?"

Realizing Sophie was talking to her she turned to see Sophie's face filled with concern worried that something else was wrong with her sister.

"Sorry Sophie, what were you saying" Katie forced a smile trying to ease her sister's concern.

"How's your pain?" Sophie asked her as her eyes glanced over her sister's injured body.

"Ok… manageable with the medicine" Katie told her. "Alice? When can I sit up?"

These past couple hours Katie's felt like her neck muscles were the only muscles getting a workout.

"When… Dr. Cullen gives the okay we don't want to overdo it" Alice smiled reminding her.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Embry… Embry" Jasper walked forward slowly holding a bundle of clothes for his friend.

"She's… really awake?" Embry asked Jasper craning his neck to look at his friend.

"Yeah" Jasper nodded.

"Embry… there's something we need to tell you" Bella stepped forward and then looked towards Jasper who nodded. "When she woke up she had some memory problems…"

"What do you mean memory problems?" Embry asked while quickly getting dressed.

"Carlisle calls it amnesia she doesn't seem to remember anything prior to Claire's big episode" Jasper explained preparing himself to give Embry a heavy dose of calming emotions if need be.

Both Jasper and Bella paused watching Embry digest it he stopped gripping his tee shirt in his hands.

"Is it… permanent?" Embry finally asked.

"Carlisle's unsure… Claire and Sophie have been trying to catch her up slowly" Bella explained.

"I want to see her" Embry slipped his shirt on and headed past the two heading inside to the medical lab.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Pausing at the medical lab door Embry seemed to pause hearing her voice something he never thought he'd hear again. Nothing else seemed to matter to him except her being awake. Hearing her voice seemed to breathe life into him. It didn't matter whether or not she had amnesia it only mattered she was alive. Pushing open the door slowly he couldn't help but smile seeing her awake and her eyes opened. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Everyone in the room immediately stopped talking staring at him and Katie.

"Are… you Claire's family?" Katie finally broke the silence while craning her neck to see Embry.

"No" Embry shook his head "I'm friends with her family."

"Oh… okay" Katie said letting her head fall back to rest it on her pillow.

Embry moved closer his eyes glancing over her injuries taking in every bruise, cut and mark on her body.

"Did we… know each other" Katie asked him as he pulled a chair over to her bed.

"Yeah" Embry nodded.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**This is a very short update and I promise the next chapter will be very LONG. Before I posted the next chapter I wanted Katie and Embry to finally see each other again. The next chapter I plan to write will probably span the next six months to encompass everything I want to include in this story. I'm hoping to reach 30 chapters before the story is finished. **

**I want to once again thank everyone who has read this story and everyone who has reviewed it. You guys truly keep me motivated and excited about writing. I can't believe this story has 85 reviews… WOW! I really want to dedicate this chapter to ForEverAvenged6661 who has supported me with not only my story but whenever I've had a problem in real life. **

**ForEverAvenged6661: **I can't thank you enough for your support! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait for you to read the next chapter.


	28. Time Goes By

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Seven: Time Goes By

She desperately tried to focus on Sophie and Alice's conversation but her eyes kept drifting to the stranger sitting by her bedside staring at her intently. He seemed perfectly content to sit by her side for the day which irritated her. As he obviously knew her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember who he was.

"Katie?" Sophie stood up walking over to the door with Alice. "We'll be right back okay?"

Her attention snapped up and noticed her sister and Alice were standing in the doorway. She couldn't help but glare at her sister being so willing to leave her alone with this stranger. But Sophie didn't seem to notice or acknowledge her sister's discomfort. The two didn't even wait for her response but continued out the door leaving her behind.

Turning her head she couldn't help but blush as Embry continued to stare at her while smiling. Katie quickly turned away and yawned loudly wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep till her sister returns.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

_(Two Weeks Later)_

The house had fallen into a regular routine in the past couple days, keeping up with patrols even though the red eyes seemed to vanish. What was puzzling was neither Alice nor the pack could discover where they went. Which had some of them worried; threats didn't just disappear.

Sophie and Claire had put aside their difference to help their sister with her long road to recovery. While Sophie and Daniel were still struggling with their relationship Quil and Claire's relationship seemed to grow strong with each passing day.

Since Carlisle returned from hunting he had been monitoring and working with Katie alongside Kim, Jared's wife who was a physical therapist. Though she had made little progress and was still bed ridden only now she was able to sit up and was allowed to eat soft foods she still had to be careful because of her punctured lung and broken ribs which were healing slowly.

"Where are the little ones?" Esme asked sitting down beside Carlisle at the table.

"Nessie and Seth are watching them upstairs" Bella answered Edward wrapped his arm around his wife pulling her closer to his side.

"Alright let's start" Jacob nodded as the group decided to hold a brief meeting to discuss their red eye problem.

"After we expanded patrol there has been no sign of them within a four state radius" Sam shared with the group.

"Alice hasn't had a vision of them" Jasper explained as Alice was sitting with Katie.

"If we return to La Push we can increase patrol" Sam knew all the kids were growing restless.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Can we talk?" Daniel asked Sophie as she was preparing her makeshift bed on the couch.

"I'm really tired Daniel" Sophie had spent the day with Katie and watching William while the other children were in school.

"It will be quick I promise" Daniel sat on the edge of the coffee table sitting across from her.

"Okay" Sophie knew they had to talk but she's been avoiding Daniel since they arrived because of how she acted in the truck.

Sophie pulled a blanket over her shoulders before turning to face Daniel.

"I don't want to… lose you…" Daniel confessed he watched his imprint and his confession had seemed to stun her so he continued. "I just got you in my life and I can't stand to lose you. I don't care if we aren't together anymore but…"

Sophie finally seemed to snap out of it and cut her imprint off by leaning forward pulling him into a passionate kiss.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"I brought you something" Quill entered Carlisle's office Claire had taken over.

"Thanks… how did you know where I was?" Claire smiled accepted the cup of tea.

"If you weren't with Katie I knew you'd be reading over the latest physical therapy methods for your sister." Quill smiled sitting down in a chair next to her.

"There's just so much she needs and I don't know how to give her" Claire took a sip of the tea leaning back in the chair.

"You don't have to worry about that between Kim and Carlisle she'll be taken care of" Quill promised her.

"I know I just…" Claire didn't know how to explain it.

"You can't help but worry?" Quill filled in.

"Yea" Claire smiled.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Claire asked Katie again as her as Sophie stood by the edge of her bed their bags sitting by the door.

"Yeah" Katie nodded.

They had told her this morning they had to return to work but promised to visit every day and once Dr. Cullen gave her a clean bill of health they'd bring her home. She knew this day would come and as much as she wanted her sisters to stay with her she knew it was selfish to keep them here for her.

"Oh and you can text us we'll have our phones on us" Sophie reminded her holding up her phone smiling.

"Okay" Katie nodded her eyes drifting to her phone on the side table.

"We love you" both girls rushed forward carefully giving her a hug before heading out the door.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"For your therapy the most important thing to remind is not to overdo it" Carlisle reminded her once again.

Carlisle had given her some time when her sisters left but he wanted to start physical therapy right away as it would be a long recovery for her. Embry was pacing back in forth in the hallway desperately wanting to come in and support his imprint but both Jacob and Sam ordered him to give Carlisle and Kim space to be able to work with Katie.

"The main goal today is to ensure blood flow of your muscles and work on strengthening your lungs" Kim smiled warmly standing next to Katie's bed.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah" Katie nodded eager to start.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Silence surrounded them and yet they were perfectly content to lay on her bed curled up together. Collin couldn't help but be amazed at the difference with Katie and Stacey. Katie would always comment on how warm he was and would only curl up with him if she was asleep. While with Stacey she seemed to not even notice and any chance she could she curled up next to him. She seemed to fit perfectly at his side while Katie was never fully comfortable and always moved around in her sleep.

Collin couldn't help but be amazed at just how beautiful his imprint was with her wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He loved that she had this tuff exterior and loved sports but was also a sweet kind and caring person. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Stacey asked him while slowly tracing his tattoo on his arm.

"Just how lucky I am…" Collin answered pulling her even closer Stacey turned on her side curling up against him. "…to have found you" Collin kissed the top of her head.

"I know… who would have thought I would have found the perfect guy by running him over" Stacey smiled teasing him.

"I love you" Collin told her leaning down he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too" Stacey leaned in to return the kiss.

Collin couldn't help but deepen the kiss pulling her closer till she was lying on top of him. His hands went to the hem of her shirt but stopped pulling apart.

"Your mom?" he knew Stacey didn't want her mom walking in on them.

"Late meeting" she smiled sitting up till she straddled him she quickly pulled off her shirt and couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her back down flipping her till he was on top.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Hey" Embry pushed open the door slowly peaking his head in his heart immediately broke seeing his imprint lying back on the bed silently crying tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry" she mumbled attempted to wipe her tears away with her right hand but winced and immediately stopped. "I… don't feel… well…" she lied to him still unsure who he was and right now she wanted to curl in a ball but every time she moved even an inch her body protested.

"Here" Embry grabbed a nearby tissue box and offered her a tissue.

"Thank you" Katie accepted the tissue.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**Okay I SWEAR I haven't forgotten to update but I've probably rewritten these two chapters more than a dozen times. So I've decided just to post it before I change my mind again. : ) **

**For my two reviewers that have continued to stand by me I'm sending you LOTS of love for your continue support and faith in me. **

**Love you guys (ForEverAvenged6661 and Noble Korhedron)!**


	29. Time Goes By Part Two

Warren Sisters

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

-Summary: When Claire's mother found out about imprinting she did the only thing she could think of and ran. Now fourteen years later the Warren sisters' come to La Push. The pack feels a connection with the middle sister. Is it possible Claire has returned?

-Chapter Twenty-Seven: Time Goes By (Part Two)

_(Four Weeks Later)_

"Remind me again why we came back to this?" Sophie gestured to her white apron which was currently covered in red sauce from a child who threw their spaghetti plate at her.

It had been a rough morning for both girls when the third waitress had quite unexpectedly quit and they both had to take on extra tables. The two had quickly gotten into a somewhat normal routine as all signs of danger seemed to vanish when the red eyes disappeared. They would work at the diner and help out when they could with the catering business Ms. Hattie welcomed them back and always sent one of their favorite dishes home with them when she heard about Katie's "car accident." When they weren't spending their time at the diner they were at their house or the Cullen house visiting with their sister.

"Because we need the money especially if Carlisle releases Katie" Claire reminded her.

The two still had a lot to do to prepare for their sister coming home. As she had been continuing with her physical therapy; they knew when she'd come home her wheelchair couldn't fit down the hallway to her room so they had plan on turning part of the living room into a bedroom for her.

"Yeah, yeah yeah I still hate waitressing" Sophie complained grabbing her order from the window ignoring her sister's laughter as she headed to the table.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Flipping his blinker on Daniel pulled his old truck into a parking spot next to the diner. Checking his watch he smiled before stepping out of the truck holding a bundle of Sophie's favorite flowers purple lilacs. After talking with Joshua and his imprint Jamie he decided to show his imprint everyday just how much he cares about her.

He has been showing up at the diner during her lunch break for the past four weeks with various things that were her favorite; today was flowers. In the beginning she would yell at him or ignore him, embarrassed for the extra attention. But now she had given up and would sit and have her lunch break with him.

"Hi Claire" Daniel smiled entering the diner.

"Hey Daniel same booth?" Claire asked him smiling.

"Yeah… Sophie?" Daniel asked looking around the diner.

"Helping to restock shelves I'll let her know you're here." Claire handed him a menu as he sat in the booth.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

It had been a slow and painful progress for her these past couple weeks. She had daily physical therapy sessions twice a day. The pain never went away and it was an awful reminder of her amnesia. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember and it just frustrated her when she tried.

Though Carlisle would assure her constantly she was making progress she didn't feel like it. Her left ankle which had torn ligaments was finally out of the cast but was still wrapped and elevated in an ace bandage. She knew her ankle couldn't hold her weight; she had painfully discovered that one day. Both of her wrist were still in a hard and soft cast which brought a harsh realization that she took for granted little things like holding a pen, eating, brushing her hair. Her broken ribs and punctured lung was healing slowly and because of those injuries she was still bed ridden.

She was grateful for Esme and Seth who were always there to help her. The one thing that confused her was Embry, whenever she was awake he always seemed to be sitting in a chair just watching her and what confused her was the intensity at which he would stare at her. The kind of stare Daniel gives Sophia or Carlisle gives Esme. But she couldn't let that distract her; she had to focus on her recover.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_ **_(Three Weeks Later)_** _(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Pushing past students Stacey rushed to make it to the bathroom in time as she felt the bile rising up her throat. She barely made it in the stall before she emptied her stomach content into the toilet. Groaning she leaned back against the stall door hoping the waves of nausea would pass; she was already regretting her dinner last night. Her mom had warned her that the Chinese food in the back of their fridge was bad. But she was hungry and decided to take a risk.

Pulling out her phone she sent a text message to Collin hoping he could pick her up as there was no way she could finish out the school day. She dropped her phone back in her bag and clutched her stomach as she leaned over the toilet empting her stomach once again.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Sophie hurry up" Claire rushed back into the kitchen with an empty tray.

The small last minute catering gig had quickly gotten out of hand. Ms. Hattie had assured them it would be a small party of twenty. But the moment they walked in the door the small party had doubled and both girls were quickly running out of Ms. Hattie's food. The clients were impatient and with an open bar their manners were quickly diminishing.

"I'm all out of the mousse" Sophie groaned tossing the metal tray into the sink. "Claire this was only suppose; to last two hours… tops."

"I know have you heard from Ms. Hattie yet?" Claire asked her as she loaded the tray with the last dozen berry tarts.

"No… Claire… we need help and more food" Sophie couldn't help but whine to Claire. "Plus were going to be late getting Katie."

"I know… I know…. okay here" Claire leaned against the counter pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked her.

"Calling in reinforcements" Claire explained passing her sister the tray of tarts.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"Mommy look! Mommy!"

Emily couldn't help but smile at her youngest as she dropped her book bag by the door and ran over to her. She knew it was just the hormones talking but she couldn't help but feel blessed lately. Her older two children had been helping out around the house. Even Sam had taken over cooking when it became too much for her. The pack wives had of course helped in delivering meals when Sam burnt theirs and picking up her kids when she had trouble fitting behind the wheel.

"I made this" Elizabeth smiled brightly showing off a picture.

"It's beautiful" Emily smiled as Elizabeth explained her drawing.

"Mom it's for you" James walked out of the kitchen holding the phone.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked pushing his stool over to her bed while holding her chart.

"Ready to go home" she responded causing Carlisle to laugh.

"That's good but let's talk about your injuries" Carlisle smiled.

"Right minus my ankle and arm" she was referring to her left arm which was still in a cast and her left ankle which was still wrapped.

"Yes well it will take time to completely heal those injuries" Carlisle reminded her. "I want you to keep your weight off of that ankle or it won't heal properly and I'll stop out at your place in two weeks to take your cast off and check your ankle."

"I'm so excited to see this new place" Katie couldn't help but smiled pushing herself up. "Are they here yet?" Katie asked Carlisle.

"They're running a little behind so Nessie and Embry will take you over" Carlisle explained.

"Your chariot awaits" Nessie announced dramatically pushing in her wheel chair followed by Embry.

Katie couldn't help but laugh at Nessie's antics she had quickly formed a special bond with each of the Cullens during her stay here. Though one person that continued to confuse her was Embry he was always there but from a distance like he was afraid to get close to her. She knew her injuries left scars but had yet to look at her reflection which scared her.

"Ready?" Nessie asked stopping the wheelchair beside her bed.

Katie moved to go towards the wheelchair putting her right foot on the ground but Carlisle stopped her before she put her left foot down.

"No weight" he reminded her causing her to groan.

"Right" Katie sighed she couldn't help but roll her eyes scooting back onto the bed.

"Nessie why don't you grab her bags and hold the chair for Embry to help her" Carlisle suggested and couldn't help but smile as Embry quickly moved forward eager to help his imprints.

Katie couldn't help but blush under Embry's stare. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she nodded and he picked her up with ease wrapping one hand around her back and one hand under her leg holding her bridal style.

Katie couldn't help but feel an odd sense of deja vu with Embry holding her. She felt safe with him looking up she couldn't help but blush as he was staring at her.

"Car's ready" Jasper announced from the doorway.

Embry nodded and gently deposited her on the wheelchair he grabbed her bag from Nessie and headed out to the car leaving Nessie, Carlisle and Katie behind.

"Don't worry about him" Nessie smiled gently squeezing her shoulder.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

Stacey couldn't help but study her reflection in the mirror; she couldn't be… sure she couldn't keep anything down but saltines and ginger ale. But she wasn't big, she poked herself in the stomach confident that it was just bloating that was giving her the look of weight gain. Though she couldn't remember exactly when her last period was but her periods were always erratic she attributed that to being athletic.

Tucking the pharmacy bag under her sink she was confident she wouldn't have to take the pregnancy test. She had only been with Colin and the two of them were careful.

**_(_(_K_(_(_C_)_)_S_)_)_**

**I really wanted to finish this chapter before school starts tomorrow. As I will have a busy, busy schedule these next couple months. I'm so happy with the support I've received for this story. I love you guys! Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors as I didn't have a chance to proofread the chapter. My one goal is to have 100 reviews or close to 100 before I finish the story. **

**I was very excited to finally have Katie leave Carlisle's medical lab. I really tried to keep to a realistic recovery time for her injuries as I didn't one her on death's door one chapter and healed the next. Can you guess what's going on with Stacey? I have a lot of exciting things planned for the next chapter. I hope in the next couple chapters (2-3 chapters) have Collin and Stacey meet everyone. **

**This chapter is solely dedicated to ForEverAvenged6661! Thank you for your support with my writing! **


End file.
